Agent of Hell
by The First-Born
Summary: Killed by religious zealots, Naruto curses Kami and sells his soul as a young child, damning himself to the devil. Lucifer has plans for him and quickly brings him under his wing, to mould him in his own image to be his hand on earth. EVILNARUTO, Harem
1. Chapter 1

As of today, my friend The Last True Demon will no longer be among us... he had a good run but just couldn't do it. He has moved on to a diffrent place... and from the email he sent me from Vagas he seems to be having the time of his life... What you thought he was dead? Naw he just quit Fanfiction and let me have his story. Anyway heres his chapter of Agent of Hell. the second chapter will be my work.

Agent of Hell

Chapter 1

-oXo-

Quotes form songs belong to:

Metallica's, "_The Prince_", "_Jump into the Fire". _

Morbid angel's; Blasphemy

-X-

Chanting, that was all to be heard... then someone started preaching in a strange language. Everything was black, he couldn't move, he tried but his malnourished muscles did nothing to the bindings holding him still.

The noise intensified.

He struggled some more.

Then pain... A sharp blinding pain erupted in his chest.

"And we send this, this spawn of Satan back into the hellfire from wince it came," that voice yelled, in a language he could understand, "We cast this fiend back into the devils domain, a message in which we proudly state that we, the children of Kami, shall never bow to the fires of hell."

The pain in his chest worsened and something sharp completely sliced through his chest, through the ribcage and through the heart.

"Let our cries be heard, let our lord hear our proud voices when we say, the demon fox is dead, Uzumaki Naruto, the demon in human form has been vanquished!"

The small child uttered a small cry, the still warm blood pooling around his small body. Tears soaked into the blindfold and he pleaded, begged, cried for anyone, anything to save him.

But then the blade within his chest was cruelly twisted and before his vision faded to black he heard the voice recite a small prayer making his already destroyed heart and mind darken.

He felt a dark sensation overtake him as feelings of hate bubbled in his mind, hate for these people and hatred for what they worshiped.

"Angel from below... I wish to sell my soul... Devil take my soul, with diamonds you repay I don't care for heaven, so don't you look for me to cry... and I will burn in hell from the day I die"

Those around got silent, the pain filled voice of a child selling his soul made their hearts shiver and clinch. Despite this... thing being a demon it still had the form of a child, the most innocent thing in existence.

The boys body got still, the blood pool stopped growing in size and to the child, everything became peaceful...

-X-

_"Follow me now my child..."_ a smooth and gentle voice called, making the child open his eyes and look around, only to find himself in a void.

_"Do just as I say..."_

A large rip in the void appeared, large torrents of flame spilling out and licking at anything it could burn.

_"Jump by your own will or be taken by force, I'll get you either way..."_

The child took a step forward, felling the heat of the fire as he neared.

_"So reach down, grab my hand and walk with me through the land..."_

He did as he was told and reached for the flames, which stretched out and licked at his fingertips as he neared, but strangely enough not burning him.

_"Come home where you belong..."_

Feeling of acceptance and warmth filled him.

_"So come on... JUMP IN THE FIRE!"_

And so, without a second thought, the boy cast himself into the portal of flame, willingly throwing himself into lake of eternal fire, damning his immortal soul.

Strange ghostlike figures made of flame swiped at him as he fell but even if they hit, he would phase right through them, as if he wasn't solid or they were just illusions.

The surrounding fire converged on him and started burning his clothing off, leaving him nude as he fell. Surrounding ghosts swarmed around him trying to maim his bare flesh but had no success.

_"The child of prophesy has fallen, his soul willingly given. Killed by the herd of the shepherd. Now he chants the blasphemy mockery of the Messiah... and curse the holy ghost, now the feeble kingdom of man shall bare witness to the greatest Demon Host"_

He fell and fell, into the depths of hell, Deeper and deeper as the heat grew intense, He felt like he had a sunburn and the painful stinging started getting more annoying.

Then the orange blaze got darker, replaced with a black haze he looked up and saw the ghostly demons laughing down at him from a hole before it closed up in a flash. Then the child heard it, a deep and hateful growl he tried to turn and saw the evil demons scowl,

**"Boy do you know what you've done?"** the monstrous creature demanded, **"You have damned me back to hell, our souls were not for sell,"**

Naruto looked at him in slight fear, but another voice broken in.

"Kyuubi, leave the boy alone, you hold no power here,"

The boy spun around and jump in fright as he saw a person standing behind him. It was a man with a dark tan, wearing a black suit, he had smooth black hair slicked back perfectly and a trimmed goatee. His face was twisted into a charming smirk and had no signs of aging, for all intents and purposes, he looked just like a man in his prime.

He looked down to Naruto, "Welcome to Hell, young Uzumaki, I have plans for you,"

Naruto shook involuntarily, "W-what?"

The man chuckled, "You have cursed the heavens and sold your soul, I never thought that I would ever get hold of your soul... much less a soul as young a you, this must be a major blow to the kingdom of Heaven."

Naruto took a step back, "What are your going to do with me?"

"I shall mold you in my image and train you in the ways of hell. You shall be my hand on earth and spread darkness across the land, corrupting the masses and reeking havoc however you please." the man spoke darkly, "The child will fade to oblivion, and out of the shadows in your heart, you shall be reborn... As Naruto, the son of Lucifer,"

A blaze of hellfire engulfed the boy, his bare body burning in the inferno.

The devil watched with an amused grin as the boys skin charred and flaked, his cries echoing in the void.

As this happened he turned to the Kyuubi who was glaring at them both, "You really thought that you could escape my wrath you insolent fox? You and you siblings will be gravely punished for abandoning your posts,"

The Kyuubi started to snarl something but Lucifer waved his hand, making a muzzle of spiked chains dig into it's snout, causing it to yelp in pain and howl as they dug deeper.

"Now now, we'll be having none of that," he chuckled before looking to see what had become of Naruto, who was now floating in the air as nothing but a skeleton.

Slowly veins organs and muscle grew back, the K-9 teeth sharpened slightly and hardened like the rest of his bones. His eyes re-grew, but relatively stayed unchanged. After that his skin grew back leaving him a bright red color that clashed with his blond mop of hair

The devil looked back at the fox, "I serpose that I should thank you, if it wasn't for you, I would've never got such a soul... and so, as a reward, you will not be ripped to shreds and scattered around... you will be sent into the ninth level of hell, the place I once resided, And you shall remain there until the time has come."

The ground underneath Kyuubi crumbled and it thrashed around trying to escape, but to no avail. It fell through and howled as it plummeted to its fate, to be trapped in the same place it once lorded over.

Naruto slowly lowered to the ground and fell to his knees.

Lucifer spoke in his booming tone, full of fire and brimstone, "Today your life ends and your training begins,"

-X-


	2. Chapter 2

Agent of Hell

Chapter 2

-oXo-

Sitting on a shining throne a woman with the purest blonde hair opened her perfect blue eyes, blue eyes that made even the most perfect sapphire seem clouded. She was dressed in robes that were so white that even snow looked dirty.

Her face dimmed and she let out a sigh, which caught another woman's attention.

"What is it sister?" she asked while opening her raven colored eyes, which matched her jet black hair as she too sat on a throne.

"Nai-chan," the woman spoke sadly with a frown, "The child has fallen, the Warabe-no-Yogen was killed,"

The darker sister looked at the other, "The child of prophecy?" she questioned in shock, "How can that be Ukiyo-chan? When… I couldn't even feel it?"

A tear fell from the blonde woman's eyes, "He has forsaken me sister…"

The raven haired sister blinked as it donned on her, "Why… why would he do such a thing?"

The god of life looked down in shame, "How could he not? When it was my own followers who murdered him."

The god of death sat back in her throne heavily, "That means…"

Nai nodded her head, "Lucifer just got his hands on the one who was to decide the fate of the three kingdoms… No doubt that he will be trained to fight as one of his tempters,"

Ukiyo closed her eyes, "Should we tell Kushina of this? She is, after all, his mother."

Nai shook her head, "No… at least not now, it would destroy her to know that her only child was now her enemy."

"So it'll be better if it destroyed her on the battlefield?" the death god snapped. "Sister you are too soft hearted at times, which is better? One of us telling her now or her finding out in the future when the boy is raised to kill her?"

Kami lowered her head, "I guess your right…"

-X-

In time, Naruto came to see the nine levels of hell as his home. He would spend his time training in the art of corrupting the minds of mortals, summoning the fires of hell, and taming the beasts of hell.

It had been around ten years since then and the child had changed from the innocent boy of six, to a evil, demonic sixteen year-old.

He spent his free time reading such books as the necronomacon, a book made of human flesh and inked in the blood of both human and demon alike. It told of rituals and demon magic, showing things like how to summon souls of the dead or raise zombies. There were a few floating around the human world, but they were fake, they didn't work. The only real one was in hell, in Lucifer's possession. Another book he read was know as the Black Bible or the Un-Holy Bible, the devils mockery to the Holy Bible.

Lucifer had given him a copy as a gift, which he kept with him at all times.

The child had read it so much that he could quote a lot of it, earning himself names like the Unholy Father.

It had taken him nine years to full fill his training and the tenth was for him to relax and do as he pleased. He could still remember his training in manipulating a persons mind, making people sub come to their sins be it Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Anger, Heresy, Violence, Fraud, or Treachery. Lucifer had him stand before a large reflecting pool which showed the world to him, telling the blond to pick someone out and make them sin.

Preachers were his favorite target, for all there preaching it was amazing to see how easy some fell to temptation. Stealing from the donations, lusting after women, and his crowning achievement, something that had most demons on their knees in laughter, making them play hide the hotdog with choirboys.

Naruto had become somewhat of the second in command in the eyes of the fiends and demons around, even though Lucifer had never made it official. He would visit each level at random times, mostly the sixth level of Heresy where he would read his book while listening to the tortured screams of the heratics as they burned inside flaming coffins. But when he grew up enough to start noticing girls the circle of lust saw him much more.

The ruler of lust had once been the Hellcat Nibi, but after she left along with the other demon lords, Lucifer had the Succubus queen, an extremely alluring lady by the name of Cleopatra, who had once been a queen in an ancient time long before the time of ninja.

She and her children, the succubi had become very interested with him. His powers over hell and immense stamina made him popular, as he would allow them to feed on his chakra during sex. Normally they would feed off the souls of the damned, their lust being more than enough to satisfy them, but having Naruto around at times was like a delicacy.

So here he was, sitting on a large rock in the second level of hell, his Black Bible in his hand as he read the unholy verses. He was dressed in all back, black pants, shoes… sometimes he would dress in clothing like a pastor, mocking the heavens just for fun.

"And let thou who sub come to the sin of lust be blown about by a gale, just as thou victims had been by your manipulations," he quoted aloud, as if mocking the souls being thrown around in a large tornado, screaming in fear and pain as Succubi kept the gale going, laughing at their pain.

Lucifer appeared behind him, reading over his shoulder, "I see your still reading,"

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded slowly, "Of course, it is the best book in hell."

Lucifer chuckled, "Of course it is,"

The blonde closed the black book and closed the silver skull shaped clasp over the front. Locking it and keeping it from being damaged.

"Not to sound rude but do you need something?" he asked while stowing it in the pouch.

The devil hummed, "Yes there is," he spoke while motioning for him to follow, "Your time amongst hell is coming to an end, soon you must return to be my hand on earth. To blacken the souls of mankind,"

Naruto nodded, "Ok, is there any certain way for me to do this?"

He shrugged, "I care not of how you do things, just so long as the influx of souls coming into hell continues to increase while the souls going to heaven continues to decrease,"

He stopped just long enough to kick a moaning soul of a man who had been flung out of the large tornado back into it.

"But before you go I have a gift for you, one that I have been waiting nine years to give to you."

Naruto followed the man through a portal that he created with a wave of his hand and found himself in the coldest place in hell, the ninth level.

The ninth level was for traitors, they were encased in a frozen lake with only there face showing, never freezing to death but suffering from the painful sensation of frostbite.

There he came face to... well he saw the top part of the Kyuubi's massive face sticking out of the ice.

The large red eye looked around and saw the pair standing not too far away, then it closed its eyes and tried to ignore the pain again.

"Naruto I give you, the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, the once powerful demon fox is now yours to do with as you please, kill it, torture it, enslave it, I care not. It is only fair that you decide it's fate."

The blonde nodded and stepped forward towards the fox, the ice underneath his feet hissing as he walked. A perk of living in hell was that his own body temperature was a lot higher than before, which skyrocketed seeing as he embodied the fires of hell. But now he controlled it and kept his body heated around a warm 100 degrees at all times, but with the freezing cold of the ninth level he pumped it up to a staggering 200.

He neared the frozen nose of the fox, ice had coated the fur of it's snout and the black flesh looked painfully cracked.

Reaching out, he touched the nose of the beast and watched at the ice quickly melted, leaving the frostbitten flesh exposed.

The skin had cracked and ripped, the ice crystals having years to do there work by tearing into the foxes flesh.

Kyuubi let out a pained whine, the exposed flesh flaring in pain was the cool breeze hit it, feeling like sandpaper scraping over the wound.

All the things he could do to it ran through his mind, he could end it but decided not to, as it would be to kind. He could shatter it's soul and have it reformed into a weapon using it to kill whoever he pleased, but he already had a weapon capable of separating a persons soul from their body. So that left enslavement, the great Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, reduced to a slave under his control. Now that was ironic.

The blonde raised his hand, allowing a thin sheet of ice to freeze over the foxes nose just as his palm caught on fire, a black shadowy fire.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, lay claim to this beast, mind, body, and soul,"

The ice melted around the fox and it was forced to shrink until it was roughly the size of his boot. Then a ring of flame engulfed it's neck before dousing to reveal a collar made of chain.

It slipped and stumbled awkwardly on the ice, it's small paws not having enough surface area to steady itself on the slick ice.

The two found the show of weakness to be amusing, watching the once powerful demon fox slip back and forth on the ice, stumbling and yipping as it did.

Then it's front paws slipped out for under it and sent it snout first into the floor, sliding slowly to a stop in front of the blond, looking up at him with its shiny crimson eyes.

"Already getting into the groove of things aren't we?" Naruto mused down at the bowing fox kit. "You'd best get used to it, groveling at the feet of your betters,"

The Kit started to growl but saw the size of his boot compared it it's head.

Naruto looked to Lucifer, "Want to get in on this?"

He shrugged, "I already have the legions of hell bowing before me, wouldn't be right for your servant to bow to me."

The blonde nodded then bent down and picked up the pint-sized fox by the scruff of its neck, it shivered in the cold air.

"Ok little fox lets go over some rules, you will do as your told and follow any orders I give to the letter. If I see fit you will be given a small amount of your power back. refuse and freezing for all eternity here will be the least of your worries,"

It nodded, knowing that it was beaten, besides, the chain around it's throat wasn't just for show, it was an old but powerful form of bondage that could be used to restrict the powers of powerful beings.

Lucifer clapped his hands together once, "Well then, let us prepare for soon, the bloody moon shall arise."

-X-

Sarutobi looked down from his office window at the masses below, watching as they celebrated the time of harvest. It wasn't really important, just the night when the sun made the moon glow red, but people would use any excuse to throw a festival. Although, the ANBU and other ninja hated it… well the ones roped into patrolling the area to keep the order, or what was left.

He sighed and looked up at the crimson moon where a small twinkle caught his gaze. He watched in wonder as the twinkle grew in size then 'ahhed' in awe as it turned out to be a shooting star.

-X-

In the dry wasteland of wind country, everything was calm, small lizards scurried across the cooled sand, as the blazing sun had made it too hot to walk on. A Rattlesnake slithered across the sand towards a place to coil up and stay warm, as the sun was almost completely down.

Then it stopped, its body getting into a lunging position while its tail started to rattle.

A black portal opened, the sand below it turning to glass while a pulse of wind kicked up a small dust storm.

A boot stepped out, crushing the glass below it.

Everything settled down and Naruto took a deep breath, "I've forgotten what this would smelt like," he mused to himself.

The blond took an even deeper sniff. "The scent of anger and... lust lingers here,"

He chuckled then looked down at the rattlesnake, which was ready to strike at him at a moments notice.

"What is this?" he hissed out coolly, "An offspring of the ancient serpent,"

Naruto slowly reached down and touched the relaxing snake, rubbing it's head while giving off a relaxing aura which made the snake trust the blond before slithering up his arm.

Snakes were an honored creature in hell, Lucifer often took the form of one when he traveled the plains years ago.

It coiled around his hand and flickered it's forked tongue, tasting the air and feeling the warmth that the blonde gave off.

"And like the ancient serpent, whom opened the eyes of humanity, its offspring was cursed by Kami, to live a life on its belly, to bruise its head while bruising the heel of man." Naruto spoke to the snake, quoting the black book "But the devil saw this cruelty and blessed them with an alien-like beauty as well as bestowing them with fangs for defense and venom to hunt."

The rattlesnake seemed to puff up in pride, closing it's eyes and holding it's head high.

Suddenly Naruto's hand gripped the snakes body, making it hiss and bare its teeth. The blondes hand was just below its head so the snake couldn't whip around and bite him, so the snake started coiling around and tried to jerk free.

But the grip was too strong. Naruto watched as the snake flailed around helplessly in his hand then channeled his hellish powers. Causing the snakes jerking to double in intensity while steam escaped it's open mouth.

Naruto chuckled evilly as the snake slowly burst into flames in his hand, not turning to ash but changing… into something more.

Soon the hellish blaze died down and Naruto loosened his grip, allowing the once sandy brown snake to relax as it slithered around his arm.

The snake was roughly two and a half feet long, just a little bigger than before. It was also a little thicker but still thin enough to where his hand encased it. Its scales were also a different color, instead of the sandy shade of brown that helped it blend in it was a reddish black color with two small horns above its yellow-red eyes.

"Massster" it hissed while flickering its tongue, "How may I Ssserve you?"

-X-

The doors to the two gods throne rooms opened and in glided an angelic woman, "Kami-sama, the angels Kakabel and Micah have sent word, Micah has confirmed that one of Satan's tempters has broken through the barrier and into human world, Kakabel wishes to inform you that archangel Adonael has safely traversed the space between Heaven and Earth to deal with this hell spawn,"

Kami nodded to the woman, "Thank you Gabriel,"

Gabriel bowed in respect to the two gods and flew off.

"You felt it too right?" Nai questioned her sister, "The gateways between the three kingdoms weakened tonight."

Ukiyo nodded, "Yes sister, it all reeks of Lucifer's taint, his darkness shielded it all from my visions but not my senses, what ever it was, he didn't want us to see."

-X-

In the desart of Wind country the sun had finally set and with the fall of the sun so did the tempature.

Naruto walked along the dunes at a lazy pace, not that he had to, after all he could be considered the twin of Lucifer... or the clone, as he had many of the same powers, one of which was to be anywhere at anytime. But he found the stroll to be somewhat relaxing and somewhat amusing, as his high body tempture created a small almount of steam to rise from his skin as he walked in the cold air.

The snake, which was a demonic species called a Sulfer Viper, a snake rarely seen on earth but plentiful in hell was drapped around his neck, enjoying the warmth.

It was named the Sulfer Viper because it's venom gave off the smell of sulfer. But the smell wasn't what made is deadly, when bitten by one the victem would quickly feel pains around the wound as well as swelling. Then after the venom had time to move through the bloodstream it would cause major bloodclots followed by necrosis, which would rot the body from the inside out. The vipers weren't effected by injesting their own poision so after killing it's prey it could eat without any ill effects.

The viper, which informed him that it's name was Ura due to the mental link that could be formed through any demonic or hellish entity by the blonde or Lucifer, was told by Naruto that its perpose in life was now to do whatever he told it. Not that it minded, after all Naruto made it clear that it was free to live how ever it pleased but when Naruto summoned it, it would appear in a burst of flame then, once Naruto was done, would be sent back in the same mannor.

But with the cold desart sand, Ura asked that the bonde allow him to ride on his sholder, stating that the cold was unbarrable.

Naruto agreed, not really minding as the snake didn't bother him by sleeping while draped over his neck. He was traveling towards the closest village that he could sense, a place where he could feel a massive amount of wrath, or anger and rage. But the best part was that in that haze of hate and loathing he could feel the presance of a human.

He just had to meet this bundle of sin and see if he could do anything to better it, the forces of hell could always use beings such as this.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Most of you probably already know that he is sensing Gaara and is going to Suna. But I want to ask, should Gaara be a girl?

If so, Naruto will take advantage of her. After-all a sixteen yearold girl whose inner demon won't let anything touch and harm her won't be able to understand why Naruto can touch her or what the pleasure she feels is. And don't knock the idea, after all he has been sleeping with sex demons and being the devilish being that he is he could go to Konoha and have sex with Moegi or Hanabi, who should be around the age of 11-12 just because he wanted too.

Anyway please review...


	3. Chapter 3

Agent of Hell

Chapter 3

-I own nothing-

-oXo-

AN: I took the first thirteen voters for the Fem-Gaara/Male-Garra question and counted them each. There was 6 for Gaara to be a girl, 3 undecided and 4 for Gaara to keep his bits. My vote didn't count in this as I could've done it either way so I just counted all the reviews with a vote on it... or at least the ones I understood...

-X-

On the border of River Country and Wind a large object crashed into the ground making a large crater in the earth and even sending a few rocks and trees flying through the air.

From the crater flew a tanned man with long curly brown hair. He wore golden armor with a bright red cape, a old one handed saber on his hip, and a pair of angel wings on his back.

He was the Archangel Adonael.

Adonael glided down to the ground and looked around, "This land... a sinful taint lingers here." he said softly before closing his eyes. "The Devils Retainer is here,"

The angel looked towards the southwest and flew into the sky, using his angelic powers to hid himself from the view of any humans.

-X-

Naruto felt the angels arrival, in a land full of sin such as this it was easy to feel the sudden holy presence. Almost like turning on a flashlight in a dark abyss.

He smirked and allowed his unholy aura to flare. Almost as if sending the holy being a message saying that 'i'm over here'.

The blonde had already reached Suna, wind countries hidden village and had been searching out the person with such a large amount of wrath when he felt the holy arrival.

Lucifer had warned him that he would possibly be hunted down by an angel for traveling into the human realm but with his training he was confidant that he could handle it, besides he was in a village so the angel would be at a disadvantage here, just like he would be in a church or some other holy area.

Deciding to hold off his search Naruto walked towards the large sandstone walls that surrounded the village and sat down on one of the benches, closing his eyes and feeling out the surrounding area.

There were a few ninjas around, some watching the gates or patrolling the area. Civilians walked around chatting or working, nothing seemed amiss. That was... if you couldn't feel the corruption somewhere in suna.

An hour passed until he felt it, the holy assassin sent to kill him was near.

Naruto disappeared, not in a puff of smoke or a swirl of sand he just vanished. Those around seemed shocked until the bench he had been sitting on was carved in two.

"I was wondering when you would arrive Dog of Kami," Naruto spoke up on the wall.

The wall underneath him exploded, rubble flying all around. Naruto sailed through the air and landed in a crouch, looking right at the place where the angel was.

"You need not hide Dog, your holy taint makes you stick out like a flare."

The angel appeared, his saber in hand, "You do not belong here foul beast of hell, return to the bowels of hell from whist you came."

Again Naruto disappeared as the stone below him and behind his suffered the damage, a long crescent gorge carved into it.

Naruto chuckled, showing off a mouth full of pointed teeth, almost like a sharks mouth but pearly white and nearly perfect. "Your holy aura is wavering Dog of Kami, have you never fought a being such as I?"

He disappeared and reappeared behind the angel, his fingernails turning into claws as he slashed at the archangels back, sending him forward at the force and yelling in pain.

"Foul creature!" Adonael hissed spinning and slashing his saber at the blonde.

Naruto chuckled and leaned away from the blade before leaping off the wall and into the village, ignoring the people watching them fight or the ninjas who were waiting for orders.

"You dare to call me a foul creature when you attack a village full of people, trying to kill me and endangering them?" Naruto spoke in a deep tone with another laugh, "Oh how woefully ignorant you Dogs are,"

Adonael looked at the people around and realized that the demon was right, he had been so blinded by his mission that he had forgotten about the innocents. His distracted state cost him. Naruto appeared behind him, punching the angel in the back of the head and throwing him over the edge of the high wall.

Naruto watched as the archangel crashed into the ground and began to chuckle again, "And behold, the angel hast fallen to the serpents fangs," he spoke, quoting a small part of the black bible.

Adonael picked himself up, his heavenly saber still in hand as blood dripped from his nose. Angel or Demon, in the human realm all beings bled and could be killed, that was why the wars between heaven and hell were fought here.

The sand in the village wasn't as soft at one would think, most of it was here because of sandstorms and was usually cleared away. So not even an inch under the sand was pure stone, which broke the angels nose upon impact.

"I shall not fall to the likes of you monster,"

Naruto frowned at the angel as he readied his weapon, "Pity, and I was feeling merciful."

Adonael narrowed his eyes, "Your words are as empty as your soul, your kind knows no such thing as mercy."

They rushed each other and ended up in a deadlock, Naruto using his claws to block the saber as they pushed against each other.

"Your end is nigh monster," the Archangel hissed across from the demon.

Naruto smirked back, "Only a man can kill a monster, not some heavenly dog such as you,"

Then Naruto broke the standoff, suffering a deep slice down the left side of his face, blinding him in that eye while leaping back towards Adonael and biting him in the sholder. The force being strong enough to shatter the collar bone, sholder blade, and whatever other bones were underneath, making the angel scream.

Unknown to either, a redhead was watching from a building not too far away. A pair of pale green eyes watching the fight with an emotionless gaze.

Beside the redhead stood a blond girl who looked older and a boy in a weird black suit with face paint.

The redhead spoke in a low cool tone, "Mother is afraid, she says to obey, mother fears that man,"

Naruto pulled back, ripping the angels flesh and rendering his arm useless.

Adonael looked into the blondes eye, the one he hadn't destroyed and felt fear as he saw the glowing crimson orb. He tried to escape but couldn't as his own blade was retched from his hand and sent flying before the blond monsters hand encased the side of his face.

Naruto slammed the angels head into the wall and with a growl started to run along it, dragging the angels face along the rough wall, tearing it and shredding it like a grinder. Leaving a long bloody smear along the whole way.

Adonael soon stopped moving, blood pouring from his mouth and torn face. He tried to move but couldn't as the blonde slung him aside and back to where his sword had fallen.

He reached out to grab it with his good arm but screamed as Naruto crushed it with his foot. Sneering down at the angel while picking up his saber.

"Pathetic dog, return to your master and tell her of your failure," he said darkly before plunging the sword into Adonael's back, making him gasp and spit up blood, "Tell her that I, Uzumaki Naruto, have done this to you and that any more she sends will be dealt with accordingly."

Naruto twisted the blade making his cry out, "Now, burn in a hellish blaze."

He raised his arms and the angel was engulfed in black flames, burning the body so quickly that he didn't even have time to scream before turning to ash along with his sword.

Naruto looked up to the sky as it quickly turned cloudy, as if nature itself was in agony.

Looking back at the people of Suna, or at least the ones who had the guts to stick around, Naruto grinned as a man in blue robes with a white coat approached, his face covered in a vale along with a wide cone shaped hat. He stank of greed and envy, his eyes practically glowing from it.

"You!" he ordered pointing at the blond, "Your under arrest for disturbing the peace and murdering that man,"

The blonde chuckled deeply, "Tis no prison that could hold one such as me," he spoke while disappearing in the blink of an eye, reappearing just out of arms reach from the Kazekage, "Even hell couldn't contain this devil,"

The Kazekage gulped at the sight of his bloody grin, mouth full of pointed teeth, and cheeks colored crimson, fresh blood pouring from the wound that blinded one eye. He cursed himself as he instinctively took a step back in fear, making the Suna ninjas around tense, getting ready for a fight.

Naruto saw this and smirked, "Do you feel it, the fear that clouds your minds?' he asked nonchalant, as if he hadn't just lost his eye or killed the person who gave him said wound. "The fear of knowing that you face an impossible task, the task of taking down something much stronger than yourselves."

His words made them tense up further. making him laugh, "I can feel it, like a wild animal I can feel your fears... I feed on them, they make me stronger."

Killing intent poured over those watching, making them lock up in terror, one of the ninja started shaking before letting out a loud scream, drawing a kunai from his pouch and stabbing himself, taking the easy way out to escape the fear.

Along with the ninjas life, the killing intent faded, allowing them to move. Everyone looked to the fallen man then looked to the blond, only to find the spot empty.

-X-

A few days had passed since the battle, if you could even call it that, had taken place. The Kazekage had the whole village searched top to bottom to try and find the blonde, but unknown to them, Naruto, like Lucifer, he had the power to shape shift, which made it child's play to hide in plain sight while letting his eye heal, which took longer since it was a holy weapon that caused it.

Being situated in a desert made Suna a tough place to live, extremely hot days and freezing cold nights made the village a preverbal hellhole. Add humans to the mix and you had Naruto's dream training ground.

People here were much more susceptible to his manipulations than he thought. The irritation of sand getting into personal places, the heat, and higher prices of food and water, caused by the difficulty of shipping goods across the vast desert, made them easy targets. To see a man, who had already had a hard day of guarding the front gate, walking home grumbling about how he hated his assignment was like a large sign reading 'Target'.

People still couldn't figure out what had made the man snap, doctors say it was stress that caused the man to go off like he did, murdering his girlfriend before turning the knife on himself. But Naruto knew, after all he had been watching the whole time.

He chuckled when he saw the man stab his girlfriend, even the fact that she had been carrying their unborn child couldn't dampen his spirit.

Standing on the roof of a random building, Naruto watched the streets with a sharp, eagle-like eyes. He was dressed in standard Suna ninja clothing with long black hair pulled into a ponytail, the disguise was nearly perfect, he had the clothing, the weapons, even a near perfect replica of the Suna forehead protecter but if they asked for any ID he would be caught... in a sense.

He had found the person had had been looking for, a girl with long red hair and a large gourd on her back with a teddy bear on her hip. People were afraid of her, calling her a monster or demon when they saw her. Children ran away from her and the adults kept their distance. It seemed that the only two people who even stood within an arms length was her older siblings, a blonde girl and a transvestite that wore too much make-up.

Naruto crouched down and watched said girl walk down the road by herself. A group of young children were tossing a ball back and forth in the road in front of her. One boy missed and it went bouncing towards the redhead, coming to a stop at her foot.

The child stopped when he saw the teen and stuttered apologies, saying to keep it before running away in fright.

The girl bent down and picked it up, her blank face betraying nothing as she tossed it aside. She was obviously use to this kind of thing and just continued walking.

"Sad isn't it?"

The girl stopped and turned around slowly, her face still as blank as before. She barely acknowledge the man as he stood just feet away, out of her reach but not her sands.

"Children fear you, adults hate you... yet you work for them. Now, what kind of demonic monster would do that?"

Gaara looked at him blankly, "Did they hire you to kill me as well?"

The man hummed, "So they try to kill you too,"

"No one will end my existence,"

For the first time her tone wasn't cold and dead, it had an undertone of hate.

The mans eyes flashed red, "Is that so?" he questioned with a smirk, "You'll destroy anything that threatens your further existence?"

Gaara didn't speak, only watched him with her cold gaze.

"If I remember correctly, it was the Kazekage that continues to send assassins... your own father is the one attempting to rid the village of you,"

He started to walk towards her, the cork in the top of her gourd popping off, allowing her sand to creep out and pour onto the surrounding ground, ready to attack at a moments notice.

A single, small burst of KI was all it took.

The sand surged forward to crush the man, but he disappeared from view and reappeared just two feet away from her face, well past the rapidly returning sand.

Gaara's eyes widened in fear as the man got past her defense, she made an attempt to jump back but his hand had already encased her neck and was lifting her up off the ground. A ungodly surge of power coursed through her, making her mother/demon scream inside her mind which forced the iron sand to fall uselessly to the floor.

-X-

The kingdom of heaven was in a panic, not three days ago Adonael, one of the archangels had returned. It wasn't the first time an archangel had been sent to rid the human world of a demon so it wasn't new that he was returning so soon. But when he arrived at the pearly gates still smoldering and smelling like brimstone while screaming with his own sword plunged through his chest, that tended to raise some alarm.

Apparently, the demon that he had been sent to cast back into Hell was much stronger that they thought and instead of casting it into the blazes of hell, it had lit him ablaze with the fires of hell.

Whatever demon it was had to be strong, only the strongest demons could use hell fire. But when Kami asked him what happened, she and her sister were shocked to the core. The tempter that had broken through the gates of hell was Naruto and he had been trained to fight them just as her sibling had predicted. From the report he gave them, Naruto disliked anything seen as holy, actively calling angels Dog's of Heaven.

Adonael was in pretty bad shape when he showed up too, in the human world both angels and demons were capable of being killed, but that was only temporary as they would return to their respective realm where they could heal and return once they regained power. All those years ago, back when the two kingdoms were at war, the only way to fully kill a demon was to exorcise it, destroying its soul. Just like the only way to kill the angel completely was to destroy it's soul.

Both sides had their ways, the Angels would bless their weapons and use holy water to poison the demons, some even had their weapons blessed in the waters. Demons on the other hand had found various ways besides swords to shatter souls. Vengeful sprits, which they named wraiths, seemed to be able to phase through their bodies and directly attack the soul. Some even had the strange power to raise the dead to use as cannon fodder.

But even with the seemingly one-sided war going on, neither gained the upper hand. Soon, meaning years and years later, they called a cease fire and retreated back to their kingdoms, which allowed a new kingdom to form in the war-torn realm, the Kingdom of Humans.

A prophecy had been told that a child from the final kingdom would rise, cursed by a burden that should never be carried. It told that the child would rise up and decide the fates of the three Kingdoms, the Kingdom of Humans, the Kingdom of Hell, or the Kingdom of Heaven. It would be him who would decide who could controls the final kingdom. Rather Heaven was to guide the humans to salvation, Hell got to drive them to ruin, or if they, for all their faults, deserved to live their own lives as they saw fit.

That day sixteen years ago, when Nai had been summoned out of the blue to seal Kyuubi into the child, they both knew that the time of the prophecy was drawing neat. Neither should see into the future like their estranged sister Fate, whom had foretold the prophecy so neither could've known what would happen. It was as Fate had told them, 'I must run my course' Meaning that no matter what they tried, the prophecy would happen one way or the other.

They both knew better than to mess with her, they had seen what had happened to Oedipus the King when not only he, but his parents tried to stop fate. His mother and father had heard the wise blind prophet tell them that their child would kill his father and bed his mother. In fear, they tried to have the boy killed, but the soft heart of the man they sent to leave the boy to die had given the babe to a kind family. Oedipus, who they had named because of his swollen feet, grew up and become a man. Then he heard a fortune teller tell him the vary same tale that his parents heard. Fearing that he would kill the man whom he thought his father he ran away and murdered a group of men on the road for pushing him around and looking down on him. Later he saved the kingdom from a beast and won the right to marry the queen, becoming he king. Years later, he finally learned that the prophecy had indeed come true. The woman whom had given him three daughters was in fact his mother and the three girls were not only his children... but his sisters. The queen, whom had figured it out just minutes before him, hung herself and in a fit, Oedipus gouged his own eyes out with the broach his mother/wife had been wearing.

Fate was their older sister, she had power over both life and death, not to the extent that they had but they knew she had them beat on a one on one match. Not that they would fight each other, they all loved each other very much, but the lesson was there, don't tempt fate.

-X-

Naruto looked at the girl kneeling down at his feet, coughing and holding her neck where he had been holding her up. "I can feel your soul, Maiden of Amon, demon of anger. You too posses a damned soul intertwined with another... I know Amon and that mark on your forehead looks like his work, you wish to be loved and your wrath... or should I say, your demon prevents it."

The blonde walked around her and couched down, pulling the large, sand-full gourd form her back and tossing it aside. He then grabbed the bottom of her shirt and raised it, exposing her bare, pale back to him.

The girl shuddered, unused to the strange feeling he was causing her to feel. She had no hope, if she ever had any, that anyone would help her. After catching her, the man used his strange body-flicker to take them far from the village, out in the middle of the open desert.

Naruto pressed his finger into her back and pushed his chakra into her body, making a large seal appear in the small of her back.

"I see," he spoke after a minute, "Amon didn't do this, this is the work of a human. I should've known, had Amon found that traitorous Tanuki he wouldn't have sealed him, he would've dragged it back to hell for Lucifer."

She felt his finger trace the seal on her back and didn't suppress a shutter, "What are you doing to me?" she demanded harshly, but unable to hide the small moan that followed.

Naruto's hand snaked around her side and ghosted over her belly, his other hand grabbing her neck lightly and pulling her back into his chest, "At first I thought that Amon had chosen you for himself, placing the Tanuki and intertwining his soul with yours ensures that you go to hell after death. I figured that he was waiting for your arrival to ravage your pure, untouched body... after all, why would that sand keep other humans from touching you?"

His hotter than humanly possible breath rolled across her neck and ear. "I had to check the mark to ensure it but instead of finding his personal mark, some bastardized version was placed. A rather weak on at that."

Gaara stiffened when he touched her chest, playing with her body.

"I must admit my dear that I was slightly jealous of Amon when I first realized, your sinful aura is quite attractive, you'd be surprised at the story it tells, murder of innocents and uncontrollable anger aren't the only sins you've committed, you seem to have committed blood treason."

The girl barely heard him, her body tingling and heating up as things started to tighten inside her like a coil. She never even felt his hand leave her neck and unbuckle her pants.

"I'm going to be honest with you," he spoke, his tone dark and evil, "I'm not human anymore, I'm the First Horsemen of Hell, a retainer to Lord Lucifer the Devil. I've come to spread the word of evil and corrupt the word, no doubt you've heard of my work not long ago, when I had that ninja murder his wife and child, but that is irrelevant." he stopped just long enough to lick her neck and flick her ear lobe with his tongue, "The only thing keeping me from taking the only innocence you have left was what I thought was Amon's mark, but now..."

Her pants fell to her knees and since she was still on her knees with the blond behind her she barely noticed and was busy trying to understand the strange new sensations.

The next thin Gaara knew, she was laying on her back looking up at the blond who gave her a fox-like smirk, his pointed teeth making the sight all the more wild.

"Your Innocence... Is mine,"

Suddenly she felt something that she hadn't felt since her uncle died trying to kill her, unlike that them it was emotional but this time she felt physical pain as well as the strange fullness in-between her spread thighs.

Naruto laughed darkly as he indulged in the pleasures of the flesh, sure this was a technical rape but he was an high ranking demon, his place was in hell so what did he have to fear? The girl underneath him, while not fully understanding the pain and pleasure hadn't put up a fight at all.

He slowly started to thrust back and fourth inside the girls womanhood and soon, the inexperienced newly minted woman had experienced her first ever orgasm.

Her breath shuddering, Gaara looked up at the blond on top of her as he continued to fuck her, the small numbness from that strange feeling just moments before allowing her the ability before it faded, making her scream as his thrusting rubbed against an extremely sensitive spot.

Naruto soon reached his own end, her tight wet womanhood bringing him to orgasm faster than the sex demons' had.

He buried himself in as deep as he could, "You, your soul, mind, and body now belong to me," he grunted before biting down on the junction between her sholder and neck, leaving a bloody mark as he pulled back and filled her completely with his seed.

Pale green eyes stared into cruel icy blue. Gaara huffed in exhaustion for a few minutes before working up the strength to ask, "J-Just who... what are you?"

"I am the being that soweth discord among brethren, a deceitful witness that uttereth lies. A being whom processes feet that are swift to run into mischief, whoms hands shed innocent blood, whoms heart devises wicked plots. I have a proud look and a lying tongue. I am Naruto, Horseman of Hell, the Unholy Father, I am the Agent of Hell...

_To be continued..._

-X-

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Agent of Hell

Chapter 4

-I own nothing-

-oXo-

I would change Gaara's name to something more... womanly, but it's easier for me this way. Besides there are some cute girls with boy names.

Also this is mainly a sex/lemon chapter...

Fem-GaaraXNaruto

-X-

LEMON WARNING IN CHAPTER

Not too far from Suna was a canyon, one of the wonders of the world, carved by nature over hundreds of millions of years. During the brief winter season, when the heat was slightly more bearable than normal, people would come to take in the awe inspiring beauty that nature had created. Another attraction was the small system of caverns that ran underneath, which made a creepy moan/roar sound when the wind would pick up. Visitors gave the cave the nickname, 'The Devil's Throat' because of the 'scary' sounds that it sometimes made.

This was where Gaara found herself, deep inside the dark caves sitting on the stone floor while the blond muttered something under his breath. There was a bloody pentagram underneath her drawn with six candles on each point. How he got them she had no idea but that was near the bottom of her list of unanswered questions, right under why she was forced to sit in the middle without any clothing.

Naruto slowly circled her, almost like a vulture would a dead animal. His boots made a small thud with each step as he muttered various things from his black book. His chest was bare, the black spiral seal that once held the Kyuubi proudly showing along with the large black pentagram on his back and the evil eye on his chest. (The evil eye is a cult symbol that looks like a hand with three fingers on the top and a thumb on each side, in the middle is a eye.) Around his neck was a silver chain, dangling just below the tattoo was shiny silver pentagram with 666 in the center.

You'd think that someone with the power to grind a persons face down a wall and leave a bloody trail would be a lot more muscular and imposing. But in fact, he looked like a normal athlete, he had a six pac, pecks, he could flex his arms and show off a nice bulge of muscle. But being what he was, looks could be deceiving.

"You are no doubt confused as to why you are here," Naruto spoke, snapping his book closed and tucking it into his protective pouch, "Well let me answer that, I am prepared to enact a ritual that will intertwine our life forces. As I told you before I've decided to lay claim to you before any other demon or devil can."

He came to a stop in front of her and crossed his arms. "Your soul will forever be tied to mine. I will always know where you are and you will always be loyal to me. You mind will be slightly altered, not much but you will notice small changes. The downside to this is that you will no longer hold any feelings towards your bloodline, sister, brother, mother... they will be nothing but words. But from what I see you don't have this problem. On the other hand you will gain power through me. Most likely the immortality-link, where as long as I live you will too, but seeing as the event of my death is astronomical, such a thing is unlikely... Any questions before I begin?"

Gaara nodded, "What did you do to me to make me feel... strange... what was that feeling?"

Naruto sweat dropped, "Well my dear, what you felt was called a orgasm... or climax. What I did to you was called sex... or seeing as I forced myself on you it's called rape. Rape is one of the most horrible things you can do to a person, especially a woman such as yourself but I'm a devil so I don't give a fuck." he said with a shrug. "Besides that, what I did was stick my dick inside you, something I plan on doing whenever and where ever I feel like. You won't have to worry about getting knocked up just yet because I can kill my sperm with a thought... nor do you have to worry about me breaking you... I already know you wont be able to handle me all the time so expect to have some others to work with."

He snapped his fingers and a ring of hellfire erupted around them, lighting the place up despite the flames being black.

"Now, let me give you a quick history lesson and rundown of what's about to happen." he spoke. "Years ago, cultists found a way to summon demons, expecting to have demonic slaves they tried to order them around, sadly for them they were usually eaten alive... some of the more... lustful demons sometimes raped them to death."

He chuckled lightly at the thought, "But some appeased the demons by offering them a sacrifice, usually a young virgin or two to have their way with, that was haw some clans were started. The pleased demons would give them a gift, usually a weapon or a single favor but the more powerful demons gave blood gifts, what would later be know as bloodline limits,"

"Later on, a cult found a way to summon sex demons' this usually led to orgies but one found a way to force the demon into servitude. They had a large group of men gathered at the time and they all raped her until she gave in. Unknown to them her queen wasn't too pleased and forced her way through the gates of hell to kill the whole cult and burned everything to ash. That however lead to a small war between angels and demons, that continues today. But that's a story for another time. With the forced bond, the sex demons queen found a way to do the same to humans, Lord Lucifer took her bonding ritual and turned them into a new ritual, the very one your about to go through."

The blond popped his neck, "There are two versions of this, the sex demons version where one or more succubuss' go through everything then ravage the target. Then there's this version, it's accentually the same as theirs but it works for stronger male devils like myself."

The fire around them seemed to condense in two places but nothing happened.

"It entails that at the end of the ritual, the target is ravaged in every way... meaning that you are about to feel that 'strange' feeling a lot more before I'm finished with you,"

-X-

Contrary to popular belief, Gaara's family... or at least her older siblings didn't hate her. They were afraid of her but they didn't out right hate her. Temari, the eldest of the three often found herself worried about her little sister, especially when she caught wind of another assassin trying to kill the red head.

Although her fears were usually unfounded in the end, she couldn't shake the feeling that something strange was happening. especially when they had seen that strange man murder another person in cold blood.

Temari sat in the Kazekage manor living room waiting for Gaara to walk through the door, fully expecting her to walk in with a crazed grin with blood splattered on her clothing.

-X-

The ritual was finished and Naruto smirked at the redhead kneeling in front of him. He snapped his fingers and two plumes of fire erupted behind her, making a triangle as they died down to reveal a pair of clones, both without shirts on.

Naruto unzipped his pants and dropped them and his boxers to the ground before stepping out of them, his semi-hard member slowly hardening as he neared the girl.

"Now my dear, here's how things are going to work out," he hummed while grabbing his shaft and pumping it a few times. "I am going to use you by myself at first, letting you adjust before me and my clones have some real fun."

He walked up until his cock was poking her lips. "Open you mouth and lick,"

Gaara, hesitating only a moment, opened her mouth and licked the tip until he told her to suck the head. She did as told and was soon bobbing her head back and forth obediently while his hand rubbed her sholder length red hair. After what felt like hours she felt the grip on her hair tighten to the point that it hurt.

Naruto felt his end coming and pulled her forward, forcing his dick in all the way until it gagged her. He then started mouth-fucking her, making his balls slap her chin while her nose was repeatedly buried in his blond pubes.

"Here I cum," he said with a slight groan before pulling out completely, his cock twitching and spasming as thick hot ropes of semen shot out and landed on her cheeks and lips.

-X-

It was getting late and Temari continued to worry. Kankuro and their father had even made it home before Gaara, who would normally be sitting in her room or on the roof looking at the moon.

Their father didn't seem to care that Gaara was missing, she suspected that if word got out that Gaara had been murdered he would be the first to try and find the killer, not to punish them but to congratulate them and offer them a job.

Gaara wasn't always so cold and hateful, before she even tried to make friends but due to the sand always protecting her it made most people scared of her. She wasn't always so uncaring of her family either, when they were young, she and Kankuro would sometimes stay up with her at night, even if they had school the next day. They, being Gaara and Temari, would talk to each other about girl things and surprisingly, Gaara let Temari put make-up on her once.

Then Yashamaru tried to assassinate her, his anger at losing his sister, their mother, who died cursing her husband after giving birth to Gaara made him snap. But the sand protected the young girl and mortally wounded him.

That really screwed with Gaara's mind. Yashamaru had always been nice to her before and she looked up to him. So when he laid dying on the ground with Gaara crying over him, Yashamaru told her that he had always hated her, but tried not to because she saw his niece. Then he set off the massive amount of explosive notes under his vest, leaving nothing but a blood smear on the ground while the sand formed a small iron ball to protect her from the blast.

From then on she never told Temari anything personal again, never let them sit up at night with her and would get hostile if they pried. Something that Kankuro learned the hard way when she broke his ankle for walking into her room, then threatened to ruin his dream of being a puppet-master by crushing every bone in his hand if he didn't drag himself out.

The main reason she was worried about Gaara was because of what happens around this age. Puberty was tough enough for her but Gaara wasn't a normal girl. Last thing she needed was to murder the villagers trying to find out why she was bleeding down there or why she was growing hair in places.

Then her eyes widened. Temari finally realized something, while most female ninjas in Suna rarely suffered this problem it was possible that Gaara did. Back in the academy, the girls were separated from the boys to receive... SEX ED. In that class the ninja hopefuls were warned about all manors of STD's as well as the dark reality that as a Konochi, you could be raped by the enemy or forced to sleep with men as a mission. She also learned that when some girls with high levels of chakra went through puberty and matured, they got extremely aroused very easy.

She herself had a small bout with said problem, much to her fathers embarrassment, and had nearly raped a cute boy in her class one time. Of course she was stopped by her konochi teacher who, by her fathers order (He begged) took her out of the class for a few days and proceeded to teach her the ways of self pleasure.

The young woman got up and quickly through on her gear. What if Gaara was suffering like she had? What if she had kidnapped some poor soul and was raping him? As an after thought she grabbed the small vibrator her teacher bought for her and hid it in her pouch before rushing out the door and into the night.

-X-

Gaara moaned loudly as her master plowed her from behind. Her face rubbed against the stone floor as her arms were too weak to support her after the blond told her to get on her hands and knees, giving her that wonderful feeling of fullness as he used her womanhood for an hour before filling her up again.

She had thought that he was finished with her but to her shock, he pulled out and roughly shoved himself deep into her ass, making her arms go numb as the blinding pain shot through her when she felt something rip.

But as the thrusting continued, blood dripping from her rear and mixing with the semen pouring from her pussy, Gaara found herself moaning. The dull throbbing in her butt was still there but it felt so good. Even when he pushed all of himself in her, feeling like he was poking at her guts as he erupted, his cum making the small tear in her rectum burn as her demon slowly healed it, she loved it.

Naruto pulled his cock out of her rear and let her all to the floor, "Your tired already?" he questioned with a chuckle, "We've only been here for a few hours and haven't even gotten to the best part yet,"

The two clones walked over and surrounded her, both stripping off their clothing and bending down to pick her up.

One clone laid on his back and pulled her on top of him, quickly sliding his member in her slit. The second took the real Naruto's place and easily entered her quivering ass, the hole gaping and dripping from the pervious fucking. As soon as they entered they both started pounding away, making the red head scream at the double penetration.

Naruto just chuckled as walked around, sticking his dick in her open mouth and sliding himself in and out of her mouth. Face-fucking her while the other two had their way with her.

-X-

Temari ran all through the village trying to find her sister, for nearly an hour she ran, asking ninjas she passed if they saw her. When she reached the main gates she met a team saying that they saw a redhead and a blond near the devils throat while they were on patrol but didn't bother them, thinking that they were just visitors admiring the natural wonder.

She ran as fast as she could and entered the caves with a small flashlight that she kept on her belt, only to hear a loud shriek of pain.

Fearing the worst, she ran towards the sound and cried out when she saw the limp body of her sister laying on the cave floor.

Dropping to her knees and using the light, she was sickened and horrified at what she saw, her sister was covered in semen, pouring from her mouth, pussy, and ass while large globs covered her face, breasts, her thighs, ass cheeks, even some in her hair and upper back. She cried for her sister noticing the pinkish hue that the sperm had taken coming from her rear.

Whatever monster did this would pay.

Gaara mummered something, the semen in her mouth slurring her words.

Tears still in her eyes, Temari picked her sister up and cradled her, "Shh, it's ok Gaara-chan, sisters here." she sniffed while trying to clean her up.

The younger girl tried to talk again but was unable to.

"What was that?"

"I believe she said, 'Go away, I want to keep going,'" a voice said from behind.

Temari gasped and turned, only to meet cold, cruel blue eyes and sharp white teeth just before a fist impacted with her temple, sending her spiraling into darkness as the flashlight went out.

_To be continued..._

-X-


	5. Chapter 5

Agent of Hell

Chapter 5

-I own nothing-

-oXo-

Warnings:

Adult material

Mentions of Rape

-X-

Read at your on discretion

-X-

Gaara's clothing is the same as cannon, just like everyone else's besides Naruto.

-X-

Temari awoke with a start, sitting up and looking around like a frightened animal. She was in her room, alone. The clock beside her bed said that it was around six in the morning.

She sighed in relief, realizing that it had been all just a dream.

"Temari hurry up, your going to miss breakfast!" she heard Kankuro call from the other side of the door.

Throwing the blankets to the side she realized that she was still dressed in her clothing from the night before. Her heart thumped in her chest. 'It was... just a dream... right?' she questioned herself while getting out of bed.

Standing up, her sandals stepped on something and crushed it, the sound of breaking glass making her heart race as she looked down to see her flashlight, the lens broken while the hard plastic case was badly damaged.

'GAARA!' she screamed in her mind.

The girl raced out the room, nearly throwing Kankuro down when the door slammed into him before racing down the hall and strong arming the simple wooden door to Gaara's room.

It swung open, denting the wall as the doorstop failed to do its job.

The room was Spartan, even by ninja standards. The simple bed lsat against the wall across from a bare desk and a dresser. The window was closed and the curtains were pulled to, keeping the light down to a minimum.

She looked around for any sign of her sister and started getting frantic.

"What are you doing,"

Temari yelped, spinning around with wide, terrified eyes to see Gaara looking at her harshly.

"I told you to stay out of my room Temari," Gaara spoke coldly.

Laughing nervously but greatly relieved, Temari inched out of the room and around her sister, "S-sorry Gaara-chan, I... ah, just wanted to tell you that... ah... breakfast, yeah breakfast is ready."

Gaara narrowed her pale green eyes and walked past her, turning and slamming the door to her room, leaving Temari in the hall.

Kankuro, who had taken cover around a corner, walked up to her. "Whew, that was a close one."

Temari nodded, "Yeah,"

Kankuro looked at her face and blinked, "Temari... what happened?"

"Huh?"

"How'd you get that bruise on your cheek?"

Her heart dropped.

-X-

Slamming the door to her room, Gaara was shocked to find Naruto leaning against the wall where the door had slammed with a smirk.

"Your lovely sister is quite nosey," he hummed with his arms crossed before holding something up, "She's quite the freak too, found a collection of toys in her dresser last night."

Had she any shame, Gaara would've blushed at the sight of the pink bead vibrator.

"I'm sure she wouldn't miss one, not like she could use them all at once, besides your going to use it a lot more than her later on. Your stamina is pathetic, passing out in the middle of our gang bang like that."

At this Gaara looked down.

Naruto pushed himself off the wall and locked the door beside him with a big grin.

"Your self-training begins now, take your pants off." Naruto ordered while twirling the bead in his hand by the cord which connected to a small box remote.

The girl did as ordered so Naruto laid her on the bed, spreading her legs and pushing her panties aside.

The blond devil slid the bead inside her neither lips and pulled her underwear back in place, "You'll start on it's lowest setting," he told her while grabbing some of the white wrappings that she used around her ankles and wrapping it around her thigh, turning the bead on and sliding the remote next to her inner thigh while she squirmed.

"You might want to keep some extra panties on hand or some of those maxi pads handy because your only allowed to stop this when you bathe." Naruto told her while dragging his finger across her pale thigh.

"Y-yes my L-lord." she stuttered as the vibrator worked it's magic.

"Good, I eagerly await our next meeting little tanuki, grow strong and make me proud to have made you one of my maidens, I have some business to take care of somewhere else."

And with that, Gaara was left alone in the room her heavy breathing being the only sound made.

-X-

Aiko Koyama was an all around good woman, if you asked the villagers who they would trust to get help or personal advice from one out of seven would name her. She was born and raise in Konoha, her parents took her to church every sunday, she joined the choir as a little girl where she met the boy of her dreams. They started dating in civilian school and got married right after graduating then had two beautiful twins.

Her husband got work at a bank and was very good at what he did, she stayed at home and raised the children like a good housewife, cooking and cleaning until he come home where they would kiss at the door, have dinner, play a game or watch a movie with the kids, then go off to bed.

Just like her parents did, Aiko took them to church on sunday. She would teach sunday school with the children and would help out with anything that was going on at the church.

But despite her good, god-loving appearance, she had a dark secret... she was a murderer. Years ago, she joined in on a group of her fellow churchgoers to exorcise that demon from their village. She had joined in on the plan to kidnap and kill the little demon.

She loathed to admit it, but when they finally killed him she had been expecting to see something, like a screaming ghost, the body burst into flames, anything. But nothing happened, the small fragile body just laid there in a pool of blood with the sword through his chest.

It wasn't until that night that she realized that she might have been wrong, that Hokage-sama might have been right when he said that the boy was only the jailer and not the demon.

A few weeks past and they had found the boys body. The Hokage had been so angry that when Juro, their preacher, the man who admitted to plunging the sword through the boys chest, proudly stated that he had saved the village, Sarutobi had him arrested without a trial.

The church tried to demand his release but he ignored them and ordered Juro was to be publicly executed a month later.

No one heard anything from Juro that whole month and showed up with a petition signed by most of the civilian council to have him released and honored but the Hokage took it and ripped the papers in half.

She would never forget that day, Juro was marched down main street, his body covered in bruises and wounds, his bare back was covered in burns and long scars from what looked like a whip. One of his eyes were missing along with most of his teeth and a few of his fingers.

-X-

FLASHBACK

-X-

Two ANBU matched him up the steps to the raised platform where the hangmen's noose was waiting. The whole platform was surrounded by masked ninjas each holding their swords at the ready, ordered to kill anyone who tried to stop them.

Sarutobi stood beside the executioner, a man wearing a hood with a black ANBU mask, watching as the two ninjas placed the noose around the mans neck without covering his face, which they usually did for most people.

They ignored the people screaming that he was a hero, that he shouldn't be treated like this, even the civilian council members were ignored.

"Juro Takimo, you confessed to the murder of an innocent child and the destruction of two noble and honored bloodlines. Under the Founding articles of Konoha, your rights to a trail are suspended, your right to legal council is suspended, all of your property and accounts have been seized by the village." the Hokage spoke loudly and coldly over the crowd, making them go silent, "For the murder of Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, you were sentenced to a month of torture with the only rule being that you lived, now the rest of your sentence will be carried out. You are to hang by the neck until dead, after which your body will be dumped into an unmarked grave along with the rest of the village traitors."

-X-

FLASHBACK END

-X-

After learning that the boy was the last of two noble bloodlines she had been horrified, Kushina Uzumaki, who they revealed to be his mother, was once one of her best friends. She had been an orphan and lived at the orphanage that their church ran before signing up to be a ninja. Even after she graduated Kushina still came in on sunday for church and to sing in the choir whenever she could.

Aiko sighed to herself while standing in front of her mirror while waiting for the water to warm.

Her husband was already in bed as well as her children so she didn't worry about using all the hot water.

She dropped her bathrobe and stepped into the tub with a giggle, the water was so warm and eased her tense muscles. Aiko closed her eyes and let out a long groan before dipping her mouth and nose under the water.

A second passed as she went to sit up, only to find that she was unable. Panic set in as her lungs burned, crying out for air. Suddenly she was able to move again and sat up in a flash, gasping and coughing while cutting off the water.

Aiko looked around, freaked out at what happened and used her foot to hit the small switch that would drain the water. She wouldn't be finishing her bath tonight in fear of a repeat performance.

Stepping out on a small towel to catch the water, she grabbed her large towel to dry off only to gasp as the lights went out. They didn't stay out long and flicked back on a few seconds later.

She closed her eyes and sat on the rim of the tub trying to calm her thumping heart. Opening them she looked at the large fogged up mirror above the bathroom counter and saw what looked like writing made by tiny fingers.

_-Angel from below, the one who took my soul-_

Aiko's breath hitched as she saw the words, there was a tiny hand print below it as well as a small arrow pointing up. She did and began to panic when she saw that her reflection now had three lines on each cheek.

The lights flickered on and off again, her eyes never leaving the mirror as a young blond appeared behind her in the reflection only to disappear when the lights flickered. When she saw the boy from her past she screamed loudly, waking her husband up in the next room.

He rushed in, nearly breaking the hinges as he did. "Honey what is is?"

She pointed at the mirror only to stop, there wasn't anything there.

Her husband sighed, "Come on love, lets get you in bed,"

She nodded, "Yeah... I'm tired... just tired,"

He picked her up in his arms and kissed her cheek before helping her out of the room, flipping off the lights as he did. Never noticing that a grinning Naruto was sitting on their toilet with his leg crossed up on his knee.

'Yes I remember you and I shall have my revenge.' he thought as the lights went out.

-X-

That night, Aiko's dreams were plagued by nightmares of what she helped do that day. Then they got worse as an older version of the blonde appeared looking around the same age as her children who just turned 14.

He then started killing the group around the younger version while leaving her unable to move. He then stalked up to her with a sick grin, the mark of the beast proudly displayed on his forehead in the shape of a pentagram with three sixes in the center. His eyes were completely red and glowing, a few black markings covered his face and body making him look feral and evil.

He stopped short of her and chuckled darkly before snapping his fingers, making her blink before screaming as a her 14 year old daughter appeared but strangely enough not her son. But her confusion ended when he began to strip her daughter in front of her. The young girl shaking and crying as he touched her private areas.

Aiko cried and screamed for him to stop as he raped her child in front of her. She tried and tried to wake herself up but was unable to do anything as he defiled the girl over and over, blood pouring from her abused womanhood as he brutally violated her.

He climaxed inside her, much to their horror before exiting her and dragging her over to her mother by her hair.

_"This is your fault, you helped them kill me so now your children will suffer," _He hissed at her before forcing her to her knees and picking her daughter up again and violating her other hole right in front of her.

_"See what you helped create?"_ He asked with that sick grin before exiting the crying girls rectum, sitting down on a chair that appeared out of nowhere and forcing himself down her throat.

_"You used to think that I was a demon but now look at me, now I'm a devil just like Lord Lucifer."_

He finished up, covering the girls face with his seed before pulling out a knife with a blade that curved forward like a hook. He slit the girls throat and watched the blood splatter all over the girls mother's face before letting her drop.

Aiko, suddenly able to move, dropped to her knees and caught her child, who clawed at her throat and gurgled helplessly while choking on her own blood.

"You MONSTER!" Aiko screamed clutching her baby girl.

Naruto chuckled, "Monster?" he asked while snapping his fingers again, "I'm no monster..." A large group of demons appeared around them, each of them male and each of them looking at her in lust. "I'm a Devil,"

He looked at the demons around them, "Have fun boys," he laughed before walking over to the younger version and picking up the sword stabbed through his chest and disappearing, leaving Aiko and her now dead child alone in the advancing mob. She screamed and held onto her child's body for dear life before they ripped her away, tearing away her clothing and not only gang-raping her but violating her child's body as well.

-X-

Standing over Aiko's sleeping body, Naruto smirked as she cried and whimpered. He wasn't finished yet, she still had to be punished in a more... permeant sense.

Turning he silently walked out of the room and down the hall... towards their sons room.

-X-

Early the next morning, investigators were called to the residence and found a inconsolable family crying in their living room while other units were getting statements. They were led upstairs to the sons room and found a pair of green ninjas standing outside the door.

"It's a mess in there guys," one said while covering his mouth with a fist, his partner covering her own mouth with her hand while gagging.

Slowly they door opened and found the boy hanging a foot of the ground, a large metal cross stabbed through his chest and into the wall.

Fighting back the urge to vomit they started analyzing the scene. Whoever it was carved three deep gashes on each cheek, ripping through the flesh entirely for most. The worst part was that from the looks of it, he had been alive when it happened, if the bloody rag they pulled from his mouth was anything.

The cross nailing him to the wall was another horrifying find, the way it was inserted missed his heart by just millimeters but ripped through his lung. Meaning that he didn't die quickly, he had slowly bled to death and drowned in his own blood from what the medical jutsu told them, seeing as his lungs were full of blood. Another Jutsu pointed them in another direction though, drowning in his own blood wasn't the cause of death, whoever did it took pity on the boy and broke his neck.

Above him was a message written in blood.

_-Angel from below, I went and took his soul-_

_An eye for an eye_

_A soul for a soul_

-X-

_To be continued..._

-X-

Review please and throw fuel on the flames of evilness -Insert diabolical laughter-


	6. Chapter 6

Agent of Hell

Chapter 6

-I own nothing-

-oXo-

Konoha was a buzz with the news of the Koyama boys murder, It wasn't the fact that their was a murder in the village that was so shocking, being a military village and all, but the fact that the boy was so young. For Genin you were considered an adult the moment you accepted your headband but he wasn't a ninja, he was a sweet and innocent 14 year-old civilian studying to become a preacher. Even in the seriousness of the situation, someone, under Naruto's influence, made the offhand remark that the irony was that his savior had died nailed to a cross, but he died nailed with a cross. Even with the people glaring at him he continued to say, 'Live by the cross, die by the cross,' before leaving the man confused and surrounded by glaring mourners.

Naruto busied himself by framing people for the murder, watching as the police would bust into their work or home, loudly state that they were under arrest for the murder then drag them off to be interrogated by the Torture and Investigation division.

He had so much fun watching as civilians were grilled for hours by investigators before a ninja form the Yamanaka clan was brought in to check their mind. The look on the investigators face when the mind walker stated that they were innocent and had no clue as to the murderers identity was so funny, especially when he was harshly reprimanded by his boss for being wrong.

But framing random people wasn't the only thing he did, no he still had a whole group of people to punish, The new preacher, the man who helped the old preacher organize his 'Exorcism' found himself in a bind. His name was Dashi Genmaru and he was on trial for a horrendous crime.

He sat at the defendants table nervously ringing his hands, this was wrong, he didn't do what he was accused of, he had been framed. But despite knowing that he was innocent, they had a strong case against him and evidence that made him look extremely guilty.

"Your honor," the prosecutor spoke from his table, "We would like to call the victim up to the stand,"

The prosecutor was a young man blond man with slick back hair. He was dressed in a black suit with a dark red tie and had a pearly white disarming smile. Dashi could tell he was in trouble, even his court appointed lawyer seemed nervous, this man had a way with words, he had only given his opening statement but that alone seemed to cement his guilt.

The judge nodded and the bailiff, a female ANBU, turned to the door beside her that led to a small room and walked in. She was only gone for a minute before she returned, holding the hand of a small frightened looking boy with light brown hair and the greenest, most innocent looking eyes you'll ever see.

She guided him around to the witness chair and helped him up, before moving to stand beside next to the door, glaring at the man through her mask as she passed by.

"Mr. Renzo, please approach the bench," the judge asked before he could start.

The blond nodded and walked up, looking up at the man with his blue eyes.

The judge knelt over the desk, he was an elderly man with a whit beard and a bald head, "Mr. Renzo, before you start I wanted to remind you of the delicacy of this case, Do not badger this boy, he's been through enough already and shouldn't have to relive it."

Renzo nodded, "I understand your honor, the child's comfort has always come before the case and I thank you for your concern. But it is unneeded and I'll thank you not to question my ability to do my job," he said with his disarming smile before turning and walking to step in front of the boy's stand.

The blond gave the boy a kind smile, "Hello, my name is Gin Renzo and I'd like to ask you a few questions, is that ok with you?"

The boy nodded shyly,

"Good, now remember, you don't have to answer any of these questions if they make you feel uncomfortable, ok?"

The boy nodded again,

"Good your a vary brave boy for doing this. Now, can you tell us you name?" Renzo asked gently.

"Y-Yoshiro," he stuttered shyly,

Renzo nodded, "Well Yoshino, can you tell us how old you are?"

The other lawyer jumped up, "Your honor how are these questions reverent to the case?"

The judge looked at Renzo, "Mr. Renzo please explain,"

Renzo nodded and turned, looking at the jury as well as the others sitting in on the public trial before looking at the judge, "Your honor I'm simply trying to convey to the jury the seriousness of the crime in which the defendant is charged with, I'm sure that everyone will agree, in a case as delicate as this all the facts must be presented to the court to ensure that a fair sentence is handed out. In this case I'm sure that the questions I have asked are completely relevant to the case and that the Mr. Genmaru's public defendant is only trying to stall and have you stop my questioning,"

The judge nodded, "Please continue,"

Renzo nodded and walked back up to the child, "Sorry about that, now can you tell me how old you are?"

Yoshino nodded slowly, "I'm six and a half," he stated proudly, but still looking down shyly.

"My such a big boy," Renzo said in a kind voice, "I almost thought you were ten,"

His words seemed to make the boy giggle for the fist time during the trial

"Yoshino can you tell me, do you recognize anyone here besides your parents?"

At this the boy looked nervously at Dashi and slowly pointed at him with his small, shaking hand. "M-Mister G-Genmaru, he's the P-preacher at Mommy's church."

Renzo nodded slowly, "I see... and was he the one who touched you?"

The other lawyer wasn't quick enough to object as Yoshino burst out in tears and screamed, "Y-Yes h-h-he put his t-thing in me," drowning out the lawyers yell.

Dashi felt his heart drop as he saw everyone glaring at him.

Renzo looked at the jury then at the boy who sobbed that he wanted to go home, "Your honor, we both know that the boy is no longer in a state to be questioned, allow his parents to take him home, he deserves to rest and heal from this atrocity."

The other lawyer stood up, "I want to cross examine the boy your honor,"

Renzo whirled around and glared at the man, "He is in no shape to be badgered by you, we heard his testimony and we don't need you making things harder on him that they already are. Need I remind you that his testimony was only a small part of this? We have documented evidence, pictures, statements from respected doctors that checked him out after what happened and lets not forget, DNA found inside the victim. Frankly this trial is just a formality as the overwhelming evidence leaves no room for reasonable doubt."

The blonde watched as the lawyer slowly sat down, quietly withdrawing his statement much to Dashi's horror.

The ANBU walked over, helped the young boy off the stand and walked him over to where his mother had sat in a chair next to the room they had been in. His father had sat beside Gin Renzo as the plaintiff during the trial since Yoshino had been too young, saying that his son didn't need to be paraded around and forced to be the center of attention.

The jury left the room for only a minute, as if they stepped into the room only to say guilty before walking back out and taking their seats. The foreman stood up.

"Your honor, we the jury find Dashi Genmaru... Guilty,"

It didn't come as a surprise to anyone, the case had been so one sided the whole time that a innocent verdict would've been a miracle.

The judge cleared his throat, "Mr. Genmaru, you are found guilty of aggravated sexual assault of a minor and are herby sentenced to serve the mandatory minimum sentience of 25 years in Fire Countries maximum security prison."

As his fate was sealed Dashi covered his face with his hands and began to pray, trying not to look at the glaring people at his trial and never noticing Gin Renzo's shark-like grin or crimson red eyes.

The bailiff grabbed him by the arm and cuffed his hands behind his back roughly. In her mind this thing wasn't a man, it took a sick mind to rape a little child and he deserved everything that came to him.

Kaito, the boys father let out a sigh as he turned to Renzo, "Thank you, Mr. Renzo," he said holding out his hand. "Thank you for doing this for us."

Renzo shook it, "It's my pleasure Mr. Kaito, I just wish we met under better conditions, oh and don't worry about paying me, people like Genmaru sicken me."

The blond pulled a pair of sunglasses out from his pocket and put them on his face before picking up a slim leather briefcase, "My work here is done, I hope to never see you again in this room,"

Kaito watched as the lawyer left the room and disappeared behind the doors, he walked into the room where his wife and child were waiting, giving them both a big hug when he saw them.

"Is it over?" she asked as the three hugged with tears in her eyes.

Kaito nodded, "Yes, thanks to Mr. Renzo that monster will never do such a thing again. He made sure of it..."

-X-

(A Week Later in Fire Country Prison)

When you think of a prisoner you think of a hardened thug ready to stab you with a shank at any given time or ass rape you in the shower. Someone with nothing to lose and willing to do anything no matter what. But only a small group of felons were like that, yes most would kill you if it came down to a kill or be killed moment.

The guards knew this and were trained to deal with them all, the more... hotheaded ones were watched closer though but they'd seen some scary stuff in their line of work.

Most prisoners here really didn't get many visitors so when a guard came over the intercom yelling out for a Prisoner 23-445-23, AKA Ryo to report in, because he had a visitor many were surprised.

Ryo was a lifer here at the prison, not for what he did on the outside but for murdering three other prisoners. He was a gang member and got checked daily for weapons but despite that he was a quite and polite man, never resisting them and doing as he was told. A killer with a heart they called him.

Ryo stood up from his place on the bleachers in the wreck yard and walked up to the large metal door where a guard was waiting. The guard checked him for any weapons and let him past before following him.

He started towards the visitors area but the guard surprised him by calling out to him and leading him another way, towards a door that he had never been through before.

On the other side of the door he saw two men talking to each other, one he recognized as the warden but not the other. They were standing not too far away from the tall barb wire fence that blocked off the wreck yard where the prisoners were working out, something that some of the other felons noticed and moved over to see.

The other man was a blonde, he was dressed in a black suit and a red tie with a pair of black sunglasses over his face. He held a small package wrapped in brown paper in his hands.

He walked closer to the two.

"Ah Mr. Ryo, I've been waiting for you, " The blond said before looking at the warden, "May I speak with him alone?"

The warden nodded and walked off.

"Good, now Mr. Ryo, I know quite a bit about you and am in need of your... services. I know how you feel about child molesters and offer you a chance to right a grave wrong." The blond pulled out a newspaper clipping and handed it to him, making him grit his teeth at the headline. "Now I know you wish to murder him but I feel a quick and painless death is too easy on him. I believe in the old saying 'an eye for an eye' so you can see where I'm going with this."

The blond handed him the package, "Your friend Kai would be more than happy to help, if the rumors are true. But after which you must stab him in the heart and tell him that Uzumaki Naruto sends his regards."

Ryo looked at the package then at the blonde, "What do I get out of this?"

The blond smirked, "I've already talked it over with the warden, you'll receive a nice amount of money to use in prison, also I know how you like to smoke so I put something special in your package. The warden has agreed to take you off the watch list for a few days until the deed is done so don't waste time, now, have a pleasant day."

-X-

A few days later, news reached Konoha that Dashi Genmaru had been murdered in prison. Details were sketchy but they say he had been jumped in the shower, ass-raped, then stabbed in the chest and left to die. While some of his closer friends and family mourned, those that despised him for what he did to that little boy found themselves thinking that he got what he deserved. No clues as to the murders identity were found and so his file was declared a 'Cold-Case' and stored among the others just like it. Never to be solved and doomed to be forgotten.

-X-

Konoha, Hokage Tower.

-Noon-

Hiruzen Sarutobi walked up the steps to his office in the Hokage tower. Despite his old age stairs weren't a problem for him like most people his age, he had a relatively fit body and he took care of his joints.

He had just finished eating lunch in town, having been ahead in his work for the first time in ages.

Stopping for lunch and going out to eat brought back memories, memories of how he used to pick up his wife and son when he was young then take them any place they wanted, sometimes packing a picnic basket and eating in the park... but, not all of them were happy. He had been reminded of how he used to take a certain blond out to get ramen. How the hyperactive blond used to eat his own weight in the stuff without gaining a single pound, much to the owners daughters amazement and envy.

The tower was nearly silent, most of the normal workers had taken their lunch breaks as well and any ANBU there at the were usually very well hidden.

Reaching the door he stopped, the two guards that were by his door were gone... his secretary too. She wasn't allowed to leave while he was gone on his lunch break, to accept any papers while he was gone or alert anyone looking for him that he was out. The guards weren't allowed to leave his door unprotected either, at least during the day while he was working.

He unlocked his door and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Just look at them,"

The Hokage turned in shock to see a person standing the window overlooking the village. He hadn't sensed the person and was instantly on guard.

"From this distance most of the people of this village look like ants... how appropriate it sounds... does it not? All working together in mass for their masters... even if they don't know it. I think you'd agree that this village could be compared to that of an ant hill. Surrounded by walls that hide the network of roads traversed by little insignificant insects. Worker ants doing as their instinctively do to keep the shitty walls from collapsing, soldier ants doing the same protecting said walls. All the while, a large body of fools plot and scheme their way into getting richer and stronger through underhanded tactics... a vile and cancerous body known as a council."

Sarutobi fingered a kunai hidden in his robes, "How did you get in here? This place is off limits," he demanded while looking at the man, he couldn't make out what he looked like thanks to a black hooded trench coat.

The man chuckled, "Why, I did the same as you, I just walked on in."

"And my guards just let you pick my lock without saying anything?"

"Why of course not, they were very loyal, as was that pretty little thing you hired as your secretary."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, "What did you do to them?" he hissed, his voice dangerous and cold.

He just hummed, "Nothing permeant," he stated while waving over to a corner, "You can see for yourself if you wish,"

The old man looked quickly and saw the three people laying against the wall. He started to go and check on them but the person standing by the window stated speaking.

"As I said, they are in... good health, but I mast admit, I'm glad to see that you are still alive old one, it may have been tough to talk to you had your life ended before now,"

"Who are you?"

He chuckled, "And here I thought the great professor was still as sharp as before, I'm almost... saddened that you seem to have forgotten me Jiji,"

The Hokage felt his heart thump in his chest, only Konohamaru and Asuma called him that and both were gone, Asuma had a mission and Kono was in class, besides neither would attack the guards or his secretary to get into his office... ok maybe his grandson but it's not like he'd win. The only other person he knew that would dare call him that, joking or otherwise was dead, had been for ten years.

The hooded man turned to face him, his eyes hidden under the hood but not the six whisker-like scars on his cheeks or his blond sideburns. He slowly removed the hood and revealed his spiked blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

"It's been a while... old man." Naruto spoke with a small smile. Despite what had happened ten years ago, as well as his new mindset he had never blamed Hiruzen for it, choosing to take it out on the ones who really were to blame.

"N-Naruto?" Sarutobi gasped out in shock, taking a moment to try and dispel any genjutsu that this may have been.

Naruto smirked, "Try all you want old man this isn't a dream or a genjutsu, I'm alive and kicking,"

"How? I... I saw your body... the doctors confirmed that it was you... we buried you with your mother and father so that you'd be together forever."

Naruto scoffed, "Old man your conception of the afterlife leaves something to desire, you can bury the bodies to together but your soul may or may not go along with the others."

Sarutobi got the hint and paled even more, "So... so you..."

Naruto nodded, "Sure did old man, I kicked the bucket, croaked, passed on... you get the idea, although I find it amusing that even in death me any my family are destined to be apart. Dear old dad's stuck in the Shingami's gut, mothers lazing around on the clouds..." he stopped at let what he said sink in, as well as what he didn't say.

The Hokage nearly fainted in shock, realizing what Naruto was implying.

"How amusing, when I was six the people used to call me a hell spawn... who knew that they'd get it right?" Naruto asked showing off his pointy grin.

"H-How did... how in the hell did a six-year-old boy get sent to... well... hell?" Hiruzen had to ask.

Naruto shrugged, walking from the window and going around the desk to sit in a guest seat while motioning for the Hokage to sit in his seat, "Faced with your own mortality you suddenly understand everything, things become clear... almost like opening your eyes after a very long time in a strange place..." he stopped and crossed his legs. "I know that you had the man who killed me tortured and hanged, but in truth he was only the mastermind, that Judas Priest was only one in twelve people who had a hand in my death... or as they called it, my exorcism,"

Sarutobi started to ask there names but Naruto stopped him, "The twelve are being punished, the two preachers are now dead, both tortured in some way. Juro by law and Dashi in the prison shower by a convict that can't stand pedophiles. Two were killed in a fire, another three left the village and died after being ambushed by bandits, and four were captured on their 'mission' to spread the word of god. The two men were beaten and tortured for fun and the women, their wives were raped to death... can't say that I care, In my eyes they got off easy."

Sarutobi did the math, "But that's only eleven, what about the last?"

Naruto gave a harsh, hateful grin, "Angel from below, I went and stole his soul,"

Hiruzen pushed back into his seat, horrified. "Y-You... you murdered that... oh Naruto please tell me you didn't,"

The blonde nodded, "Indeed I did old man, but don't worry, despite what those doctors say the boys soul had passed on before his body could even realize it. Those jutsus say that he died when I snapped his neck but what most don't realize is that your body can continue to survive without a soul. My father's soulless husk would still be alive had his previous injures not finished him off,"

He uncrossed his legs as they started to fall asleep, "But we're getting off track, you asked how I could be sent to Hell. The answer is like I said, before you die things become clear, my anger towards Kami and her worshipers drove me to curse her name and sell my soul, condemning me to Hell. It was scary at first, but the devil is actually not as bad as you'd think, he was surprised that a young child such as myself had sold his soul and, seeing as my only real sin was selling my soul, made it so I wouldn't be tortured for all eternity, he even trained me and agreed to send me back here seeing as my life was brutally cut short."

He didn't tell him his real goal or the whole truth, just the watered down half truth. He didn't need the man to know that Lucifer's right hand man on earth was sitting right in front of him and that he was planning on sending the world spiraling into chaos.

He grinned innocently, the effect ruined by his sharp teeth and asked, "But enough about me, tell me what's happened while I was gone,"

-X-

A few hours later

-X-

"Wow, things really have changed," Naruto remarked while rubbing his chin with a finger. "I was wondering why the third and fourth circles of hell got a sudden influx of Uchiha I couldn't ask the gluttonous and greedy pigs anything through their moaning and torture though so I just ignore them,"

Sarutobi ignore what he just said, still trying to get used to the fact that Naruto had spent most of his life in... literal Hell... which seemed to be an improvement compared to how the village treated him before.

"So what will you do now Naruto?" he asked after a while. "Do you want to stay an rebuild your clan? Everything was locked away with family seals so only you can open them. (Much to the Civilian council and Danzo's anger) I know that people will accept you now that everyone know the truth, all we'd have to go is come up with a cover story."

Naruto hummed, "Write up a contract for me to be a independent asset under your command and no one else's and I'll happy accept a place here in this village, also, the council has no say or power over me and in the event of your death, impeachment or otherwise, the contract must be renewed by both parties or I have the right to walk away with all my stuff."

Sarutobi nodded, during the villages early stages, such a thing was commonplace.

"Also I want to be able to pick and choose my missions," Naruto started only for Sarutobi to chuckle.

"Actually Naruto, I was thinking along the lines of you being my personal bodyguard... that is after you prove your abilities to the shinobi council so that they don't have to worry about my safety during public functions or diplomatic missions... that and to rub it into the civilian council's and Danzo's face," He stopped and gave an evil laugh of his own, making Naruto smirk.

"Deal"

Despite everything, Sarutobi felt that he just made a deal with the Devil... how appropriate.

_To be continued..._

-X-

REVIEW PLEASE.

Oh and gluttony doesn't only pertain to food and drink.


	7. Chapter 7

Agent of Hell

Chapter 7

-I own nothing-

-oXo-

For the sake of the story, the ninja academy graduates at age 15, meaning that most of them have been Genin for at least a year or in team Gai's case two years.

Also, I'm using Yen in my story so you should know that 1 US Dollar equals roughly 82 Yen.

-X-

After drafting an official contract, Sarutobi gave it to Naruto to read. Basically it stated that Naruto would be Hiruzen Sarutobi's chief bodyguard during any public function such as speeches or any time were he was out in the streets during things like festivals. He would also accompany him outside the village for things like the Chuunin exams should any Leaf ninja go on to the final exams or if he personally goes to sign a treaty.

In return for his employment, Naruto will receive the official rank of Jounin along with a weekly paycheck not including whatever he earned for doing missions of his choice.

The council also had no say over him, something that they both knew would piss them off to no end as well as the part of his contract stating that in no way could be be forced to train or share his abilities with anyone he didn't want to and that trying to steal from or spy on him will result in harsh punishment or even execution.

Sarutobi also added on a small part stating that Naruto was immune to many of the rules concerning ninjas of Jounin rank. He didn't have to take a team to train for one as it would conflict with his terms of employment, nor did he have to do the mandatory missions or duties that they had to do, as it would keep him from being his guard if needed.

Another stipulation came in the form of seniority, as the Hokage he had seen many instances where orders from two ninja of equal rank would clash, leaving their subordinates confused and unsure of what to do. To fix this the Seniority system came into place, where if two ninja of equal rank were sent on the same mission, the more experienced ninja was in charge.

To stop that from happening, Sarutobi clearly wrote down that, while Naruto had the rank of a Jounin, the blondes authority would always outrank any other ninjas besides his own when it came to the safety of the Kage or the village.

Naruto nodded and handed it back, to let him sign and stamp it before signing it himself.

"Well Naruto-kun," the Hokage started while looking over the finished contract, "All that's left to do now is to arrange the test,"

Naruto smirked, "Good I can't wait to show off to the council, may I ask what to expect?"

"Besides a test in all three types of Jutsu, I'm sure you can expect a challenge from the ANBU captain who used to be my guard."

Naruto hummed, "Jealousy is most unbecoming of an ANBU captain," he said with a chuckle, "I'll be looking forward to this challenge... but I'm strapped for cash and I'm going to need some things, would it be too troubling to ask you for an advance?"

Sarutobi lit his pipe, "Of course not Naruto-kun, I'd be more than happy to lend you some money, besides after your... death, your weekly strip end continued to pile up for awhile. I kept it locked up so that no one would try to steal it... sentimental value and all."

He opened his desk and pulled out a metal lock box. Unlocking it he pulled out a small, dusty envelope and handed it to the blond.

Naruto accepted it, "Thanks old man, I'll be seeing you around..."

Hiruzen nodded, "Yes I'll see you later Naruto-kun, oh and I'll send someone to get you for the test,"

"Ok,"

The old man knocked his pipe with his knuckle and used his kunai to scrape inside it. Hearing a groan he looked up to see that Naruto was gone and the three others were waking up, rubbing there heads and looking around in confusion.

-X-

Naruto walked through the village streets with his hood on, he really hadn't planned on joining the village but it wasn't like he was on a tight schedule or anything... or that he really had a plan to follow anymore. His vengeance was complete, the twelve who had murdered him as a child were dead and suffering in hell, as their souls were condemned by murdering an innocent child.

Lucifer had told him that as long as souls continued to flow into hell he didn't care what he did. Not that he really needed to be up here, the world was full of sin and vice as it was, sending him up here would just tip the balance to Hells favor, maybe he did it as a way to mock heaven... who really knew what the devil he was thinking.

The blond turned towards a shop that advertised ninja stock and walked in, he had cashed the checks before and had a nice stack of cash on him. The weekly allowances he used to get were barely enough to pay any bills he had, not to mention that his landlord used to always overcharge him and then cut off his hot water just to spite him. Luckily, the bills were only once a month and he had been able to save a little each week to pay the bitch.

But now he didn't have to, he had at least three or four weeks worth of his old strip end folded up in his pocket numbering up to 48000 yen.

In Hell they didn't have currency, all you had was power and the will to use it. You didn't need food in hell, being dead and all, but the stronger demons enjoyed it from time to time. If they felt like they wanted something that you had you'd better give it to them or be strong enough to keep it.

Ten years in Hell hadn't dulled his self-taught money management skills. As soon as the money had been counted out for him his mind raced through all the things he knew to save a buck.

He opened the door to the shop and saw that the cashier, a girl with brown hair styled into two buns, was asleep with her head on the counter. He could also hear someone working in the back of the building but neither seemed to hear the bell ring above the door.

Walking around he ideally wondered if he could get away with just taking what he wanted... he had before, after all he wanted Gaara so he just took her... over and over again.

He saw few things that he could've just taken but the thought of somehow getting caught went through his mind, while the odds seemed to be in his favor there was always that chance. After all, getting caught stealing would make it hard for him in the long run, maybe even ruin his chances at getting into the highly respected and coveted position as the Hokages bodyguard, something that he didn't want to fuck up.

The blond devil picked up some stuff, mainly the standard kunai and ninja star packs as well as the pouches that went on his thigh. He also wanted to get him a weapon of some kind to use, especially after that fight with that angel. His claws were good and all but it was a pain to heal himself, especially parts like his eyes. His healing factor could easily take care of cuts, bruises, and broken bones, all he had to do was reset it and return to the fight. But missing body parts were a bitch, he needed some time to heal those. His eye was a perfect example of that, the sword had almost completely ruined it and all the complex parts had to be re-grown.

He found one, it was a special made ninja sword forged with chakra conductive metal. Sadly it wasn't made to handle the intense pressure his chakra would put on it at full strength but it would do, he'd just have to tone it down and push small amounts into it.

He heard a small whimper and turned to see the girl behind the counter start fidgeting, twitching in her sleep and clinching her eyes.

The blonde took a step closer and noticed that she her fit seemed to worsen, then he took a step away to see that she calmed down.

'Interesting,' he thought while taking everything to the counter, watching as she seemed to cry and shiver. As he himself got closer he realized that she was unconscious sensing his true nature... and he too sensed what she truly was.

He narrowed his eyes and reached out to crush her neck, she was a half-breed. A spawn between angels and humans. While they didn't pose a true threat to demonic beings, just like half-breeds between demons and humans didn't pose a threat to angelic beings, they were gifted with various abilities. Most usually had higher chakra pools, some had higher brain functions, but there were a small few that were able to sense full demons or angels.

As she cried in her sleep, he knew that her gift was underdeveloped, had if been fully developed she would have waken up long before now.

The blonde grabbed her sholder and shook it, there would be no use in killing the little half-breed, she couldn't pose a threat to him at all, she was too pathetic to kill.

"Wake up," he spoke in a even tone, making her wake up with a gasp, looking around like a frightened animal.

Tenten had been sleeping peacefully, her team usually trained early in the morning and stopped an hour or two before lunch. Today was no exception so she was dead tired when she got back to her fathers shop. At least they didn't have any missions today... sadly for her that meant that she had to work the register while her dad worked the forges.

She had sat there for a few minutes, eating a small snack while trying to stay awake. But after an hour she fell asleep while sitting on the stool behind the counter.

It was some of the best sleep ever too, that was, until some strange feeling overcame her and turned her dreams into hellish nightmares. She had bad dreams before but nothing like these, they were so real... depicting her team and father's murder at the hands of demons before they turned on her. Usually she could just clinch her eyes and wake up but it didn't work.

Then someone shook her, "Wake up," his voice seemed to boom causing her to wake up, heart pounding harder than it would after a spar with Lee.

She looked around and saw the blond standing across from her with a blank face and blushed, mostly at getting caught dozing off on the job.

"Ahh... sorry can I help you?" she asked trying to save what bit of dignity was left.

Sadly for her, he gave her a look that basically called her stupid and looked down at the pile of supplies laying between them. With all but a shred of her already shattered dignity left she wordlessly totaled his stuff.

"That'll be 9115 yen," she spoke as he pulled the money from his pocket and counted it out.

He took the equipment and walked out of the store, she might not have been a threat to him but he still didn't like her.

-X-

Kami and Shingami both opened their eyes and frowned. They had been watching the boy to see what he was doing but had lost him multiple times. One would thing that they would be able to see him at all times like they could the humans but somehow, the dark powers of hell were making it hard to keep him in their sight.

So far they had watch him punish those responsible for his death and while they were both horrified to see him kill a innocent teen, neither objected to seeing him have that preacher killed. While they knew that the blond had set him up then, both knew of his previous sins.

Dashi was a corrupt and foul man, while he seemed innocent he had really molested children in the past and had been stealing from the church for years.

The death god had found the way he died to be fitting and humorous, as did her sister to a lesser extent. Like Naruto, they too liked the concept of the saying 'an eye for an eye', just not to the extremes that he was willing to take it to.

"I fear the future may not be as peaceful as we had hoped Nai-chan," Ukiyo told her sister sadly.

The death god nodded, "Indeed, and from what we've seen, Kushina may have no chance against him should they ever face each other."

Kami nodded, "While the bond between mother and child is strong the nine months they spent together may not be strong enough to outweigh six years of torment or the sixteen they spent apart,"

"He may not even recognize her," Nai spoke out after a moment, "and I fear that I may have a lot more work to do soon,"

-X-

The rumor mill around Konoha was a buzz with information, most of which was complete bull, things that teenaged girls made up to get back at people and hurt them when they couldn't do anything physical. But for every ten to twenty false rumors you heard there was always one that proved to be truth. One of which being that the Hokage was going to hire a new bodyguard.

To those who knew about the large network of gossipers and how they functioned, it was a shock to see how quickly the rumor got out. Usually it took a few hours for something public and open to reach the ears of every nosy person but something like this was serpose to be kept quite.

The power of gossip was not to be underestimated, ANBU researchers had often thought of ways to use such an effective communication system like that but the ideas were usually thrown out due to lack of funding... that and most rumors were sometimes twisted to the point where you had to pick it apart to find that one shred of truth.

But the rumor seemed plausible, the Hokage had canceled numerous meetings today and had summoned the council, who were surprisingly tight lipped about the whole thing. Even the pink haired gossip girl on the council, who would normally leak such juicy information was silent as the grave... mostly because she was threatened, along with the rest of the council, that should they leak any information until it's declassified, they will be put into a grave.

Ino Yamanaka, a one year genin was a part of this circle. Even as a child she had effectively used this system to her advantage. At first it was to try and find out who liked who then to find out what kind of girl Sasuke liked. After finding out that Sakura, her one-time best friend also liked Sasuke, she had started to back off so that Sakura could have her chance. But before she could tell Sakura that, the pink-haired banshee broke off their friendship and did everything she could to make her look bad.

Little did she know that since Ino actually came from a respected clan, her word was worth much more than a lowly merchant family.

It hurt Ino to find out that Sakura had broke off their friendship over nothing at all, calling her a pig and always trying to out do her. Once the pain faded anger replaced it. All those bullies that Ino protected Sakura from found that the pinklette was open game, rumors about her being a slut floated from classroom to classroom, that the only reason she was at the top of her class was because she would do nasty things with her teachers.

For Sakura things got a lot tougher, had it not been for her inner-self she would have been badly beaten numerous times, but her freaky inner self seemed to give her stronger punches, which scared most people into only calling her names.

But all that aside, Ino was now listening to one of the girls visiting her family flower shop tell her about this guy who came into town, he seemed to come out of nowhere and made Sasuke, whom she had lost her feelings for after seeing was a dick he was, look like a wimp.

Apparently he had to be some dark god, wearing all black clothing under a equally black trench coat. At first she thought, 'Emo-Alert' but the girl kept on, saying that his blond hair, blue eyes, and dazzling smile had made her body quiver. She also said that from what she could see, he looked like he worked out and had some nice muscles.

She toned out the group of girls and wondered if the man they were talking about was single or a ninja... hell a better question would be if he was going to stay in the village. Long distance relationships usually didn't last, you never knew if they were seeing other people, never saw each other, and the only way to keep in contact was through letters.

"Oh my kami look there he is!"

That knocked her out of her thoughts and she looked to the girl before looking to where she was pointing. He was at least three or four inches taller than her, but then again she wasn't the tallest girl ever. He was also everything she was told and to sum it up he was hot. A little too goth for her tastes but who was she kidding, her clothing was dark purple and had it not been for the bandages around her chest, upper arms, and from her waist to her knees she would've been branded a whore.

As the girls drooled over him through the window, Ino noticed an ANBU approach him and saw something.

Her father also walked out of the back room, "Ino-chan I have council business to deal with so I'm leaving you and your Mother here to watch the shop ok?" he asked while fixing the collar of his coat before noticing the group of giggling gossiping girls. "And if you girls are going to crowd my counter then please help out some, just because I put up a no loitering sign outside my door doesn't mean that you could come in and hang out,"

The girls sighed and groaned as one, "Yes Mr. Yamanaka,"

Inochi shook his head and walked out the door before they looked out the window again, only to groan again as the handsome guy was gone.

"Ah he got away," a couple of the girls whined, "I wonder who he is,"

-X-

Naruto appeared in the designated area where the ANBU had told him his test would be held, his hood covered his head and the trench coat was zipped shut, hiding his identity to those who didn't already know who he was as well as any weapons he had on him.

After leaving the shop, Naruto had stopped at another place that sold clothing suitable for a ninjas daily rudeness. Using his money, he bought some black shinobi pants with some black sandals. Finding that the open toed footwear was comfortable enough for him to wear instead of the closed toed boots or dress shoes he usually wore.

He also bought a fishnet shirt and a blackish gray vest similar to the vests that Jounin wore, only because it had a built in sword strap that fit the weapon he purchased earlier. At least the was the reason at first. With his higher than normal temperature, Naruto had found that, like the sandals, he loved the way the vest let the cool air brush against his skin, not only that but keeping the vest open showed off his evil eye tattoo along with the pentagram necklace he wore.

He didn't have a problem letting people see them, even humans with darker personalities liked to wear things like that or have tattoos like this, especially hard core death metal groups. As far as they knew it was because he liked the music.

He looked around and saw that he was standing just outside a large stadium, the Chuunin exam area if memory served. He walked in and followed his nose, the scent of Sarutobi's pipe leading him up a few flights of stairs. He could also sense various sources of sin, mostly greed and lust mixed with gluttony and pride.

As he reached the top the blond blended with the shadows and smirked at the gathering, it was easy to tell which side was which. The old man sat in the middle ignoring a group of impatient civilians on one side while another group of quieter, more poised men and women sat on the other side of him. They were obviously the shinobi clan heads, the group he would join should he decide to continue his clan here.

"Hokage-sama where is this person, we've been waiting forever," a rather large civilian huffed while fanning himself with a paper fan.

A feral looking woman with two red fang tattoos on her face scoffed, "It's only been four minutes,"

The civilian snorted, "Well a good ninja should come when called,"

Naruto appeared behind the fat man and leaned next to his head, "As if you know what a true ninja should do," he spoke deeply making the man yelp and fall out of his seat.

"H-how dare you!" he griped as he tried to stand back up.

Naruto chuckled under his hood, the shadows of the hood covering his face. "From the looks of things, I doubt that you are usually on time to meetings, a good little civilian should never antagonize someone who could kill them before they could blink,"

The man swallowed a lump in his throat, "Was... Was that a threat?"

Naruto shrugged, "That depends on your definition of 'Threat', a ninjas is a person or persons whom can compromise the success of a mission or cause harm to you or your unit. What I did was no threat in that sense... it was a simple bit of advice,"

The shinobi council chuckled at that and decided right then that whoever this guy was was all right by them. The civilian council had always been a pain in the ass to them, thinking that they knew better then them when it came to ninja matters.

Naruto hummed and turned from the man, who glared at him while red in the face before turning to walk over to the Hokage, who was getting in his seven chuckles while puffing on his pipe.

"Well Hokage-sama," Naruto started while popping his neck, "What's first?"

The aged man blew a smoke ring, "First is the Taijutsu portion, Gai will be your opponent," he said while motioning to the man waiting down below.

Naruto turned and jumped down to ground level where the man was waiting, with a large bright smile.

"Yosh, I can not wait to test your flames of youth," He cheered in a overly excited tone, "I am the gorgeous green beast of youth Might Gai, who might you be friend,"

Naruto just stood there for a second then turned to look up at the Hokage, "Your fucking serious aint you?" he asked, "This is the person you have to test me in taijutsu?"

Sarutobi chuckled, "Yes, is there a problem with that?"

Naruto looked back to Gai, who smiled and waved, then back to the old man, "No... but are you sure that those eyebrows don't count as another person?"

Everyone sweat dropped, "No, they don't,"

"Fine,"

Naruto turned and got into a stance.

"I would recommend that you take off your coat," Gai said in his flamboyant tone, "It will hinder your movement."

Naruto hummed, "I would recommend that you get on with it, I have other tests to take."

-X-

The two councils watched as the circled each other.

"He's an arrogant bastard aint he?" Tsume asked from her seat with a interested look.

Sarutobi nodded, "Yes and with good reason,"

-X-

Gai shot forward in a flash and yelled out the name of his attack, jumping up and bringing his leg up to do a heel drop which, to his shock, Naruto caught.

Twisting the mans leg, Naruto turned, swinging Gai around with him before letting him go and disappearing.

-X-

The fat civilian smirked, "Ha, look he used ninjutsu, he's disqualified,"

Hiashi Hyuga had his Byakuga bloodline active and shook his head, "No there is no chakra in that technique," he spoke out, making them look at him in shock.

"So that means that it's pure physical power," Tsume grinned, liking this guy more and more.

-X-

Gai spun in the air, bouncing off the wall just in time for Naruto to appear and punch his arm through the solid stone wall, all the way up to the sholder.

As Gai blinked, Naruto pulled his arm out, ripping more stone shards loose with his arm before popping his knuckles, "Oh dear, I missed," he chuckled before disappearing again.

Gai yelled out as his body was propelled forward into the wall, Naruto having punched him in the middle of his back before disappearing again and reappearing right behind him, grabbing a handful of his bowl cut.

The blond pulled Gai's head back and slammed it forward multiple times before throwing him back, his body bouncing along the ground at the force while blood poured from his nose.

Gai stood up on shaky legs, his mind racing. For some reason he wasn't able to use his chakra to throw the man off of him and get away.

But before he could dwell, the Hokage called for them to stop, not wanting the two to tear each other apart once they got pissed. Gai wasn't one to anger easily but he didn't know about Naruto, besides he showed that he was capable enough in just those few moves. The civilians might not have seen it but the whole time Naruto was throwing Gai around and slamming him into the ground, the blonde could've easily killed the man, the Shinobi council had noticed it.

Gai nodded, "Your pretty good, I hope to spar with you later my youthful friend," he said while grabbing his bloody nose and wiping the blood away.

"We shall see," Naruto stated as the green man walked out of a side door to get his nose checked on while another man body flickered in, dressed in standard jounin garb with white hair spiked to the side. His face covered by a cloth mask while his headband acted as an eye patch.

"Sorry I'm late, got lost on-"

Hiruzen cut him off, "Nonsense Kakashi, your right on time,"

Kakashi eye-smiled, "Oh? Well that's a first," he chuckled while reading his book, glancing at the hooded man across from him, "So your the one I'm here to test in Ninjutsu huh?"

The white haired scarecrow closed his book, "I guess I need to be serious then,"

Naruto got ready, only to feel a kunai touch his neck. Looking out the corner of his eye he saw Kakashi's arm and felt him grab the back of his hood.

"Never let your guard down," The man chuckled while pulling the hood back, revealing the bright blond spiky hair that only one man had.

Naruto turned his head and smirked, making Kakashi's one eye widen as he saw the boys bright blue eye.

"S-Sensei?"

The blond grinned, showing off his sharp teeth, "Never let your guard down,"

He turned, the blade cutting his throat slightly before thrusting his palm into Kakashi's chest, channeling hellfire through his hand as he did.

To Kakashi, the palm thrust felt like a small tap at first, but a second later he was sent flying back and into the wall. The shock had been so great that he never even got the chance to think of substituting.

Naruto chuckled darkly, "You are wrong Kakashi, Minato Namikaze is long since been dead, the Shingami took his soul and devoured it." He unzipped his trench coat and shrugged it off, tossing it aside. "I am Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto,"

The reactions were that of shock, horror, amazement, and pure confusion. The civilians were shocked that the boy whom had been murdered all those years ago was still alive, horrified that he obviously knew of their hate, and that he was now very powerful. The shinobi council were also shocked that the boy who had supposedly died was still alive, amazed at his power, but confused as to how he was alive.

Kakashi stood up, his eye wide and shock.

Naruto chuckled, "What, you look like you've seen a ghost,"

Kakashi started to stutter out a comeback but cried out suddenly, grabbing at the area where Naruto had hit him only to realize that it was a smoldering hole which was nearly about to burn through his clothing under his vest.

Ripping the vest off he checked his chest to make sure he wasn't burning anywhere else before looking at Naruto in wonder.

Naruto held up his hand, showing him that steam was coming from his palm. "Gaze upon the being whose veins course with flames, black as a moonless sky, dark as a starless night." He chanted before swiping his hand at Kakashi, saying, "Submit to the fiery blaze of hell,"

Kakashi leaped away just in time to avoid a spray of black flame, burning the grass and dirt beneath it as well as the scorching the stone walls. He lifted his headband and analyzed the blonde across from him, only to be forced to move as he appeared out of thin air by his side holding his hands to his mouth.

Naruto breathed out, blowing a large spread of hellfire along the wall to the point where the stone melted.

He stopped but the flames continued to burn until he made a small sign with his hand, making the flames flicker and burn out, showing a smoldering log in it's place.

"Interesting," he laughed, "Back to basics eh?"

"Ayatsuito no Jutsu, (String Reeling Technique)" Kakashi called out of nowhere. Thin metal wire appearing out of seemingly nowhere and binding Naruto in place with his hands at his side.

The blonde struggled but the wires cut into his skin painfully, "How resourceful Kakashi, I never even notice you spreading out the wire," he said before smirking.

Kakashi saw the smirk, "I wouldn't do anything I were you, those wires will keep getting tighter the more you struggle."

Naruto grinned, "I see," he spoke before closing his eyes.

Everyone around watched to see what he would do and were amazed to see his whole body start to steam. The wires around him started glowing red to the point where Kakashi was forced to let go before it badly burnt his fingers. With Kakashi no longer holding them, the wires fell uselessly to the ground, making Naruto grin.

"You see the power I hold, you could say that it's my own Will of Fire." he said with a small snicker, "But I must say, I've never had such a resourceful person to test it on. Most would have burned to death by now under the might of my Hell Fire."

Kakashi closed and opened his fist a few times, "It's just like the Uchiha's Amaterasu," he spoke as he shook the pain away.

Naruto shook his head, "No, the Amaterasu will for 7 days and nights, mine will burn until I stop it or until there is nothing left to burn,"

Once again the Hokage stopped them.

Kakashi left the ring and a woman walked out of the door where Gai had left. She was a beautiful woman with dark raven hair and exotic ruby red eyes with a matching shade of lipstick. Her choice in clothing was... interesting to say the least, a strangely made white dress with only one red sleeve on the right. Under it she wore fishnet that covered her cleavage and bandages around her thighs and private areas, as well as on her forearms, knuckles, and ankles. Lastly was her red ankle high sandals that looked like his own, which matched her black forehead protector.

She wasted no time in flashing through a number of seals which caused her body to dissolve into a shower of flower petals.

Naruto smirked as they fluttered in a non existent breeze and surrounded him, "What beauty, it comes as no surprise that such a lovely flower like you would have such a jutsu." he spoke while closing his eyes.

Suddenly he lashed out, catching the woman by the neck and lifting her up, shattering the illusion around them, much to her and everyone else's shock.

Kurenai dropped the kunai she had armed herself with and grabbed at his wrist, the pressure on her throat making it hard to breath. "H-How?" she was able to gasp out while looking at him as he kept his eyes closed.

"Your scent gave it away," he said to their confusion.

Anyone who knew about Kurenais special unnamed jutsu knew that it covered any scents she had, only an Inuzuka with extremely well trained noses were able to pick up her scent when she used that.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked her dead in the eye, "I know what your thinking and no, I don't smell your physical scent, I can smell your pride... it borders on arrogance. You feel that none would surpass you in genjutsu but sadly... like the art, it's nothing but a illusion." He turned to face her completely, "Let me show you, a true glimpse into hell."

A dark pulse seemed to pass through her, she felt numb and lost all feeling in her body. Darkness consumed her, she fell and fell before flames consumed her. She found herself standing nude on an island surrounded by lava, but between her and the molten earth was a ring of various demons. They all looked at her with lust in their eyes before lunging at her, trying to be the first to rape her.

But before her body was defiled, her eyes cleared and she found herself staring into a pair of blue eyes with her red ones.

Naruto dropped her and she sank to her knees, breathing hard because of the fear that the blond had caused her.

"Arrogance and pride always leads to defeat, that has always been the folly of humans," he said in a flat voice. "The tests are over, should this continue I will be forced to destroy her mind, my techniques are gear towards completely shattering a targets mind or severally crippling them and she has done nothing to warrant such punishment,"

An ANBU body flickered in. "I challenge you, you have no right taking my position as Hokage-sama's bodyguard."

_To be continued..._

-X-

REVIEW BABY REVIEW

Also suggestions for harem would be nice to read along with your views and reasons.


	8. Chapter 8

Agent of Hell

Chapter 8

-I own nothing-

-oXo-

I'm going to take the time now to answer a few reviews.

The first comes from an unregistered reader who asked, 'Why is he advertising his skill?'

Well there is a good, simple reason to your question and it is this, Naruto is an avatar for all seven deadly sins. While it doesn't go so far as to cripple him he is prideful and will show off at times. I thought that I covered that when Gaara asked what he was and he answered, _"I am the being that soweth discord among brethren, a deceitful witness that uttereth lies. A being whom processes feet that are swift to run into mischief, whoms hands shed innocent blood, whoms heart devises wicked plots. I have a proud look and a lying tongue." _If you read into it, it should cover all seven deadly sins.

That also brings me to my next question from a 'Belnonm' who asked, 'Why make Gaara a girl, why not make Temari the Jinchuriki?'

That's a good simple question that deserves a good simple answer that any two year old would give... Why not? While the idea of Temari being the demon holder is real good it would also cause a paradox unless you changed some major events. For one, Temari is the eldest sibling, had she been implanted with the demon while still in the womb neither Gaara or Kankuro would be born, since the birth would kill the mother. Another reason is because I've only seen a rare few stories whose author is willing to take the chance to go outside the box and change such a major supporting character.

Finally, my last question is much simpler, it comes from 'Datenchi' who asks, 'can you make a poll for the girls in the harem?'

The answer is... No. I used to do polls but they're just too messy for me to work with. I don't like the way they are.

This wasn't a question but I'm going to tell you all that while Kyuubi is more of a title, I'm going to call her that in this story. Mainly because 'Kyuubi' is more recognizable to viewers and easier for me to write. Besides it's kind of an ironic insult for her to be the nine tails, the strongest demon around, to be reduced to a slave with the rest of her powers locked away. Like reminding you of what you were then and what you were reduced to.

-X-

An ANBU body flickered in. "I challenge you, you have no right taking my position as Hokage-sama's bodyguard."

Naruto looked at the ANBU, he, if the deep voice meant anything, wore a light brown cloak and had a panted neko mask with multiple red stripes and designs, secret ANBU markings that were nearly impossible to forge that signified to other ANBU that he was the ANBU commander.

The blond chuckled, "I have every right, if the Hokage feels the need to hire a new bodyguard to protect him then he must feel that you lack the ability to effectively do your job,"

Kurenai slowly got to her feet, brushing away the med-nins that came to see if she was ok before leaving the arena, making her way up to the viewing area to watch the coming fight.

"I've guarded Lord Hokage for more than twenty years, before your were even born," the ANBU hissed.

Naruto nodded, "Then you must be a great ninja, to have survived for so long..." Then he smirked, "Or a great coward"

The ANBU growled.

"Even now you prove just how unfit you are for duty, getting jealous because you are being replaced on one of the, if not THE most important job this village has. As a ninja you are expected to always keep calm and focused, yet here you are demanding to fight me over something you are clearly unfit to do." Naruto spoke in his dark tone, reaching around his sholder and drawing his sword, "Let's face it, you are a part of the old breed, those trained as fast as possible to be thrown into the war. Your kind were never expected to live past their twenties and yet here you are... your mind has been warped by the war. There is a reason that Ninjas are trained until they turn 15, the only reason the old breed were sent out in their 10's was because of the need for manpower."

His tone was darker and mocking, "Numerous clans, small and large were reduced to even smaller numbers, ten year old children were handed weapons and told to kill who ever the fingers of their masters pointed to. The sons and daughters of the Leaf died for the ideology of people like you, the ones who hide behind their desks, trading their swords for a pen and their armor for a field report to sign off on, showing just how many of their comrades died because of some small reason."

Naruto pointed the blade at the man, "The Hokage is exempt from this though, he became what he did not because of the glamor or the respect. He did because his fellow ninjas needed someone to step up and lead them after the death of his sensei... and even then he didn't abandon the battlefield, what made him the legend he was is the fact that he led his leaf ninjas into the battle. Losing sweat, blood, and tears along side of his fellow Konoha brethren."

His eyes seemed to burn with a dark flame, "Can you say the same? While you hide deep within the ANBU headquarters? Do you even remember how to use that sword?"

The ANBU commander unsheathed his blade with a angry hiss, "How dare you, you impudent... little... DEMON!"

He rushed the blond in a rage, years of training flew out the window as he wielded the blade like a bat and took a swing at the boys head.

Naruto ducked, weaving his sword around and cutting a moderate sized gash along the mans thigh before kicking him back.

"First blood goes to me," he chuckled while flicking the blood from the edge.

The ANBU growled, "You monster I'll kill you!"

Naruto watched with his usual toothy smirk as the ANBU ran at him again, his leg limping slightly as the gasp hurt with every step.

The ANBU started to grin as he jumped into the air, his cloak fluttering wildly as the blade neared the blondes neck.

Then everything froze.

The councils as well as the Hokage watched in veiled horror as blood splattered the ground. Sarutobi knew that the ANBU commander wouldn't like being replaced but to think he'd take it so far was shocking.

The ANBU watched with wide eyes as the blond held the ANBU issue katana within his grasp, the shiny steel blade buried deep into his palm, nearing the wrist without even a flinch. The boys blue eyes glared into his own through the slits of his mask, the shiny sapphire eyes were no longer full of life but full of something... it wasn't hate but some sick, disgusting pleasure.

Naruto licked his lips and leaned forward, "Only a true man can kill a monster, Konoha dog." he whispered only loud enough for the man to hear.

As the blond twisted his arm, the ANBU screamed, finally noticing a sharp pain that seemed to burn like a fire in his lower chest. Looking down he finally noticed that his body was being held off the ground, held up by the monsters sword that pierced his body completely, a inch or two poking out the back.

Naruto cruelly twisted it again and retched the katana from the ANBU's grasp, flipping it around and grabbing it by the handle.

"Under the terms of my contract, for the assault with intent to kill which fall in line with attempting to steal from or spy on me, I am well within my rights to do this. For attempting to steal my life from me you are condemned to death,"

With that, Naruto severed the mans head, slicing off the hood as well as the masked head of the ANBU commander with said persons own sword. The body went slack and he swung his sword aside, sending the headless body to the ground were it landed with a sick thud. Blood pouring out of the stump as well as the stab wound until the heart stopped just moments later.

Everything was silent. The civilians were all pale, not accustomed to death like the ninjas were, who had watched the execution without flinching.

Sarutobi momentarily mourned the loss but got over it since Naruto was correct, besides he had suspected that he had been a spy for Danzo for awhile anyway.

"Naruto, you have proven your strength before us. Congratulations, you've earned your place here and our contract will be honored," He spoke in his official tone.

Naruto looked up at the old man and grinned, giving a mock bow, "I eagerly await to wear my new symbol, I'm sure you'll agree that it's long overdue,"

The old man smiled, "Indeed,"

Naruto turned and walked to exit the exam stadium "And low the forsaken son hath returned, leaving a monster... but returning... something more,"

-X-

It didn't take long after the battles for word to get out about the fourth Hokage's son being alive nor did it take long for the spies all around the village to catch wind of said rumors and send the information back to their true lords.

Many of the civilian clans, mainly the Haruno clan, known for their loud voices and pink hair, had started telling their children about the blond in hope that they would pursue a relationship with the blond, seduce him and marry into his clan so that their clan would go up on the social hierarchy.

Suki Haruno, a member of the council who had witnessed the battles, cursed herself the whole way home for never realizing why Sarutobi had protected the boy so furiously. And Minato-kun was way too noble to ask another family to give up their child to be the prison to the Kyuubi.

She had been one of Minato's main fan girls before he married Kushina and had given up hope of ever being close to him, as Kushina had gotten pregnant and would kill any woman trying to muscle in on the father of her child.

Disheartened, she married into a successful merchant family and quickly got knocked up, having her pink haired princess Sakura nine months later.

She hated to admit but she was one of the main Naruto-haters when the boy was growing up, urging her little girl to shun him as well, mostly because her husband died during the Kyuubi attack.

Thinking back, she saw all the times she could have rocketed her family to royalty, pushing Sakura to play with and be friends to the blond. But her hate towards him stopped any chance of that and the Hokage with held the information about his linage. Naruto had been so alone and so lonely that she knew that had she got the two together, Sakura would've been set for life. Even at the age of five, Naruto had proven to be vary loyal and loving to anyone who even acknowledged him in anything but hate.

The Hokage was a prime example. No one could understand why he liked the little 'Demon' and would take the time out of his busy day to visit and take him out to ramen. He and the family at the ramen stand were probably the only ones to be nice to him in the whole village and now look at what was happening. He was the Hokages main bodyguard and was probably doing something to repay the owner of that stand as well as his daughter.

Once she got home and Sakura returned from training, she would have to nudge her from the Uchiha and towards the Namikaze. The only reason Sakura liked the boy now was because of her anyway so it couldn't be too hard to switch her focus. Besides the Uchiha clan had fallen from grace, with Itachi murdering all but Sasuke many around Konoha had started openly saying things like 'good riddance' because of their arrogance. Ninjas didn't care either because they would work hard to do something only for the Uchiha to steal it from them with just a look.

Minato Namikaze on the other hand was loved, he was the last of his clan, rich, noble, and the Hokage to top it off. But the icing on the cake was the fact that he wasn't into superiority. He would look at you like an equal and talk to you like a person.

To be honest, when she learned that Kushina was carrying Minato's baby boy, she had hoped that her own child was a girl, so that she could get with him, or if not, she planned to seduce the boy herself.

Suki stopped and looked at herself in the mirror, she wasn't ugly and was blessed not to have received her families curse of having a large forehead, unlike Sakura. Even after nine months of stretch marks and stress, she had regained her thin figure and would go to the gym every now and then with her friends.

Sakura had often asked her how to stay as thin but refused to work out like she did, saying that it would take time away from her Sasuke-kun and would make her look like a overly muscled freak. Suki had never taken the time to explain that you had to balance exercise and diet because Sakura was too pig headed to listen, besides she was trying to bag a Uchiha so it made up for it.

But then she thought, if Sakura was too thick headed and set into her ways then curbing her from Sasuke to Naruto might be tougher than she thought.

Turning around, she walked towards this nice little shop that she used to visit with her friends to pick out clothing made to... excite men, last time she checked they also sold some lotions and scented perfumes that just made men hot and bothered.

After all, because of that shop, Sakura was born a few years earlier than her husband had planned, not that she minded.

-X-

The Ichiraku Ramen Bar had defiantly seen better days. All those years ago when it first opened, being nothing more than a small street side vendor, Teuchi sold his ramen to anyone who wanted a bowl. Soon more and more customers came and after a year or two, he had enough money saved up to buy a small place just off main street and changed the name from 'Ichiraku Ramen' to the 'Ichiraku Ramen Bar'.

Over the following years he continued to make great ramen at affordable prices, making his Ramen some of the best known for it's perfectly balanced flavor and heavenly noodles. It was also known for winning the heart of his wife, a beautiful younger girl who quickly fell in love with him over a bowl of ramen.

They got married and continued to dominate the ramen making business until she was forced to take it easily, not wanting to harm their baby she was carrying.

But fate turned out to be a cruel mistress, for when she gave him a beautiful daughter whom was named Ayame, she died of heart failure not too long after. As it turned out, the ramen that had won him his lovely wife had also snatched her away from him. The stress and pain caused by childbirth proved to be too much for her heart to take and caused it to burst, leaving no possibility of her surviving.

He mourned for years, making sure his child ate healthy as not to follow in her mothers footsteps, using his money to put her through civilian school where she, in her teens, unsurprisingly developed her fathers love for cooking and started helping him after school and on weekends.

But before that the Kyuubi attacked when she was around four. They were part of the lucky few civilians that were sent into shelters early and stayed until the fourth had stopped the raging beast. When they exited they were shocked at the destruction and weren't shocked to see part of their home destroyed but the seeing it up close hurt. The damage was fixed but Teuchi had to replace a lot of things.

But despite that, he kept on working, serving any hungry soul who sat at his bar. Then one day he saw the little blond child sitting on one of his stools looking hungry. He saw the birthmarks and instantly knew who it was but unlike the others, who hated the boy, he found himself pitying the child, despite what he knew he held.

Naruto moved the cloth curtains and stepped in, looking around at the dark ramen bar which used to be so bright and cheerful. Not because of the lack of light but the lack of life. His movements were so quite that the girl sitting behind the bar never noticed him walk in. Reading a thick textbook while writing in a notebook.

Ten years had changed her but he instantly knew who she was.

Her brown hair was longer, a white cloth tying it back, the white waitress kimono she wore now had two larger bulges in the front and now showed off her womanly shape.

He slowly moved towards her, grinning as he was able to peek down her top for a view of the top part of her breasts. She seemed to be studying that book so hard that the sound of the cushion under him being pressed down and letting out a small hiss was lost to her.

Looking at the book, he saw that she was studying a cooking textbook, trying to answer some questions about the previous chapter she read.

From close up he had to admit, the girl he once saw as a sister had really gotten cute... and he suddenly didn't feel like eating ramen, he wanted the ramen girl.

He smirked at how wrong it seemed, she thought of him as a brother but little did she know that incest didn't bother him.

"I believe the answer is A." he said to her with a smile.

Ayame nodded, "Yeah me to, but I wanted to make sure," she said while jotting the letter down, stopping suddenly and looking up at the blond who grinned.

"Hello onee-chan,"

Ayame dropped the pencil with wide eyes, "N-Na... Naruto?" face as pale as a ghost.

"In the flesh,"

"B-But,"

Naruto shushed her, reaching across and placing his finger on the twenty year-olds lips, "Onee-chan, I didn't die. I went somewhere far away and trained before returning." he told her while sliding his finger down and grabbing her book.

He closed it without looking and slid the book aside while they stared into each others eyes. "I don't hear the old man around, where is he?"

Ayame took a moment to find her voice, "I-I'm closing today, he already went home,"

Naruto grinned, "How about I help... then we can catch up,"

She agreed and they closed down the ramen bar, closing thick metal shutters over the entrance and locking it from the inside.

"Come on Naruto-kun, we can leave out the back," she told him after tugging on the shutters to make sure they were locked.

As she walked around the bar to go to the kitchen Naruto grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip.

"Ow Naruto not so tight," she yelped as he grabbed her.

She turned and saw his smirk then winced as he squeezed her arm tighter, "N-naruto, ow- stop that hurts," she cried before he grabbed her other arm and pushed her against the counter. Holding her against it with his body.

"You've really gotten pretty since the last time I saw you," he said while taking a deep breath of her scent.

Ayame tugged against his grip, "Naruto please your scaring me," she whimpered at his look. "Ow that hurts please your hurting me,"

She shivered as his eyes seemed to glow red for a moment. He then let one of her arms go and grabbed her throat., pulling her closer to his face, "Relax Onee-chan," he whispered before kissing her, making her try to fight against his grip.

She was powerless against him as his tongue forced it's way into her mouth and began to cry as he pulled back, "W-why-?" she sobbed out before he ripped her shirt apart with his other hand.

He pulled her close, pressing her breasts into his chest, "It's simple Onee-chan, I love you,"

She tried to stop him as he stripped her nude but he acted as if her struggles were nothing but a fly buzzing around overhead. Once again he kissed her deeply before slipping a finger between her legs and rubbing her womanhood.

"Please Naruto-chan don't do this to me," she begged, slipping from his grasp and falling to the floor where she tried to craw back away from him.

Naruto saw a glimmer on his finger and smirked, "Oh what's that?" he questioned with a grin.

"Please... Naru-chan, please..." she sobbed while covering herself.

Naruto frowned and walked over to where she was pressed against the wall, "What... is... it?"

"A-A p-promise... ring," she cried, "From my boyfriend,"

He cooed, "Oh how sweet," he chuckled before grabbing her hand and pulling the ring off, much to her chagrin. "How about I make you a real promise?"

He grabbed her arms and held them above her head with one hand, "If you don't fight it, I promise that you'll love it... I might even change your entire outlook on things,"

The blond laughed, throwing the ring behind him and grabbing the girl with his other arm. She started to scream but he stuffed her ripped panties in her mouth before tying part of her ripped kimono around her mouth to gag her, effectively silancing her as he stripped and impelled her with his cock, making her scream into the gag and cry as her little brother raped her for hours and hours with that damnable smirk on his face.

He pulled out when he finished and came on her face, not that she cared as he had raped both holes and filled them to the brim. Blood and semen pouring onto the floor as he hadn't been gentle with her.

Her eyes had a faraway look in them as he removed the gag and panties from her mouth, jurking himself on her tongue before cleaning himself with her mouth.

Black fire engulfed his hands before he grabbed her by the head, not burning her but sinking into her flesh.

A few minutes later Ayame blinked and smiled up at her little brother, "Thank you Naru-chan, that was wonderful."

He smirked and watched her pick up the promise ring that her boyfriend had given her and slipped it back onto her ring finger before kneeling in front of him, "Do you want me to finish cleaning you Naru-chan?" she asked in an innocent tone.

He nodded and she got to work on licking her little brothers not so little cock, ignoring his cruel and evil laugh as she worked.

-X-

After taking Ayame to her home, taking her there like he had Gaara that time, Naruto set out to his family home somewhere between the Hyuuga and Inuzuka clans respective grounds.

Hiruzen had told him where it was during the time they spent talking about the past and what had happened while he was... away but he had yet to really check it out and drop some baggage off before going shopping.

It wasn't a huge complex like most clans wanted, but at the same time you could fit a nice sized clan in there with room to spare. The Namikaze were simple yet noble people, they were richer but wouldn't rub the face that they grew up with a sliver spoon in their mouth all in your face like a Uchiha would.

It was a simple two story traditional Japanese home with a koi pond around the whole house and a wide bridge crossing it with hand carved pictures in the handrails which depicted the clan symbol. Sakura trees bloomed around the property and gave off a feeling of nature that filled the air with peace.

Before his death, Minato had hired a grounds keeper to take care of the yards around his home but had seals placed on his home to keep to keep anyone from entering to steal his things like clothing and other personal effects.

He wasn't sure who the grounds keeper was but they had defiantly earned their pay, which came out of village funding because of the fourths home had been declared somewhat of a historical spot.

The blood seal on the front door was still active, even though he had already went in and looked around, clamming the master bedroom as his since he was in fact master of the house.

The blonde opened the door and took his sandals off, he would spend the rest of the day here until the old man sent him his headband and other things. Looking over he saw the small bundle that he had dropped off previously squirming on the floor a few feet from the chair he had left it on.

He chuckled and walked over to it, watching as the small foot-long bundle stopped moving before starting back in vain.

Tugging on the knot at the top, Naruto watched as the thick cloth fell aside to reveal the small fox laying on it's back with a thin rope hog-tying it's paws and a muzzle on it's snout.

"I almost forgot about you little fox," he told the small kit while picking it up by the excess rope hanging off the knot, dangling it a few feet off the ground.

He laughed at the pathetic little fox before taking the muzzle off, "How does it feel to be so small when you used to be over a hundred feet tall,"

The fox didn't answer.

Naruto frowned and let the rope go, dropping what used to be the Kyuubi and letting it land on it's back which made it yelp in pain. "Answer me little vixen or else you'll find out what it was like for the Nibi that time you cornered her before being sealed... remember that I can force you into your human form and trust me, what she felt that day will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you,"

The fox looked at him with hate in her eyes, "I don't like it," she growled out at him.

Naruto stepped on her tail, making her yelp again, "Watch that tone you worthless little fox, you were once highly respected and powerful but not any more. You belong to me and you will watch how you speak to me... or did you forget what I did to you before leaving hell?" he asked while removing his bare foot.

The fox shivered and her tail shot between her legs, he had taken her to the Succubuss queen, forced her into her humanoid form and had a 'going-away' party with a whole group of the sex demons... with the fox-girl being the main entertainment.

Naruto smirked at the memory and removed the ropes around the foxes legs, "Change now Kyuubi, a passive transformation is easier on you and wont hurt as much," he told her with a undeniable tone.

"Why do you care if it hurts or not?" she snipped while doing as he told, changing into a young slim woman with red hair and eyes. She was nude and used her arms to cover her mid D sized breasts and shaved mound between her legs.

Naruto continued to smirk, "I don't want anything keeping me from fully enjoying my toy," he said while looking as her single red fox tail and her two twitching ears.

The blonde turned and walked towards the stairs, "I'll be in my room, I expect you to hurry up and clean yourself before joining me, the longer you wait the... harder I'll be on you," he said finding his own sick joke amusing.

Kyuubi knew she couldn't run, the slave bond ensured it. If she tried she would be in the most intense pain she ever felt until she returned to him. She was trapped and doomed to be his sex toy for all eternity. He would never free her or kill her as long as he had control over her slave mark. He wasn't stupid, he knew that all he had to do was use it and she would be paralyzed with a single thought.

She almost contemplated killing herself, but she had accelerated healing and made the act impossible. Besides he knew Necromancy and would just bring her demonic soul back.

Standing she shuffled to go on and find his bathroom and started cleaning herself up before following her nose to find her masters bedroom.

Kyuubi scuffled in front of the sliding door and slowly knocked, inwardly hoping that he had fallen asleep but accepted her fate when he called for her to enter.

Sliding the door open, her tail wrapped around her to cover her bare bottom and womanhood before turning and closing the door, covering her chest with her other arm.

The master bedroom was very spacious, the bed was a large ranging around eight foot long and ten wide with white sheets and a royal red conformer. It also had a matching canopy on top reaching up to the ceiling. This was obviously something that the woman of the family had wanted, as most had futon style beds while only a few families had this style of bed, raised off the ground and all.

The bed was placed against the wall in-between two windows with matching royal red curtains, one of which was pulled open with Naruto standing in only a pair of pants while looking out on his property while the sun was still up.

Off to the side was another set of sliding doors, one was open revealing a large walk-in closet with neat and organized racks of clothing. Next to that was a dresser with a bunch of picture frames facing down. Across from that was a large book case and a desk, the desk was stacked with papers and scrolls while the book case barely had anything on it, only three or four shelves had books while a few others had more face-down pictures or little souvenirs that ninja liked to collect to commemorate missions or the loss of a comrade.

Naruto didn't even turn to see his pet walk in, he continued to stare out at the land with a straight face.

"I find it weird little pet," he spoke after a minute, "Ten years pass and no matter how these things called humans change they seem to always stay the same."

He crossed his arms and Kyuubi watched as the large pentagram on his back stretch and move with his muscles. Had the situation been different, she had no doubt that the sight would've been a turn on.

"Humans are like sheep... one of the only things that I could agree on with a holy being. Stupid creatures blindly following one another, uncaring about those that fall behind or the rare black sheep that is spawned. They need their masters to follow or fall into anarchy... even if the chosen master is little more than another sheep."

He snorted and turned to her, eyeing her figure. "How amusing you are Kyuubi, hiding behind your tails and arms... I guess it suits you," he spoke while walking up to her. "I've heard much about you over the years, you hid behind your title and used the fear your tails caused to get your way in hell, threatening those you hurt as not to let Lucifer know what you did... little did you know that he has always known."

The blonde pulled her arm away from her chest and grabbed her breast roughly, "You were always a slave in hell to Lord Lucifer, nothing more nothing less, you were just the strongest and had the most freedom."

He walked around her and wrapped his arms around to grab her chest with both hands. "You disappointed him by leaving your post, so when you were dragged to hell with me he locked you in the deepest pit and trained me to be him on earth."

She was powerless as he licked her neck.

"Your punishment is fitting a guess, the strongest slave in hell to the weakest slave on earth,"

He grabbed her nipple and twisted, making her eyes fill with tears as she screamed.

"How does is feel?" he whispered into her ear after releasing her nipple, which seemed to throb in pain. "To know that you fell so far from grace that you vary well might spend the rest of your immortal days laying on your back or bowing between my legs?"

A tear fell from the demon's eye, nothing was a worse fate than to become nothing more than a pleasure slave. Doomed to be locked in a room, only allowed to leave when called to please your master sexually or please other men who earned her masters favor.

"Your power is locked away and I'm the only one who can release it. I would but you can't be trusted," he said switching to her other ear while still playing with her breasts. "I'm also not going to let you laze around while I'm gone... maybe I can find someone willing to pay for your services,"

Her eyes widened in fear, he was planning on whoring her out to all sorts of strange men, possibly even women.

"That way you'd be of some use... and that's well within the range of skills for a useless fucking whore like you," he hissed at her.

Kyuubi was no stranger to sex but being the great Kyuubi-no-Kitsune made it so she was always in control. Besides she had usually went towards women instead of men, so the thought of being powerless and at the mercy of some human terrified her. The blonde was way out of her league of cruelty and evil, he was on par with the devil himself.

"P-please," she started to cry, the pain he was causing her plus the humility and terror of being a whore to humans finally breaking her resolve of not crying to give him the pleasure of watching. "I can be useful,"

"I know," Naruto shot back, slapping her ass hard before running his finger over her darker rear entrance. "I'm sure some fat civilian would love to ass rape a real live fox girl. You know how this village hates you. In fact, I'm positive that an hour alone with you bent over a table would be worth a fortune, humans would line the streets for a chance to make you scream... especially when I force you to heal to the point where your as tight as a virgin each time."

"Please no Master," she whimpered, her voice faltering when his finger entered her ass. "I can fight for you... protect you,"

Naruto hummed, "You'd be a mear hindrance to me, your much more useful as a whore,"

She turned and dropped to her knees, making his finger slip out of her and pleading, "I can help you master, please don't give me to those humans... I'll do anything you ask,"

Naruto grabbed her by the hair and hissed at her, "You'll do what I tell you you stupid fucking cunt, I don't have to ask you shit,"

He slapped her aside and watched her fall to the floor, "You will learn your place slut, you are a worthless unimportant slave whose only meaning in life is to please me."

She sniffed as she pushed her self up off the floor to stand, only for Naruto to kick the back of her legs and send her back to her knees.

"Did I tell you you could stand bitch?" he snarled at her, "You live one of three ways unless I tell you otherwise, on your back, bent over, or on you mother fucking knees, all your good for is to fuck and I have yet to see different,"

Kyuubi sat on her knees with her head bowed, fearful of making him madder.

A few minutes passed, Naruto had walked around her and had gotten into bed, leaving her kneeling on the floor.

"Get over here bitch," he told her while laying with only his waist under the covers, covering his erection.

Kyuubi crawled over and he lifted the sheets, "Get in and do your job, prove to me that your body is too good to waste on humans."

She did as he told her, crawling over and laying between his legs in the darkness of the covers. Grabbing his hard member she jerked it a few times before licking him up and down, making him spread his legs to give her better access to do her job of pleasing him.

As she slowly wrapped her mouth around him, she was thankful that the blankets so that he didn't see her shame and tears. Oh how the mighty Nine-tailed fox had fallen, reduced to this. Her humiliation didn't end their, when she seemed to move to slowly Naruto's hand came under the blankets, grabbed her long red hair and forced her down until she gagged.

She pulled back and sniffed, before sucking him like he wanted her to again. Tears running down her cheeks.

Then Naruto lifted the covers, looking her in the eye, "Swallow it all, don't spill a drop."

He watched with half lidded eyes as she struggled to swallow his cum, enjoying her shame at being forced to swallow his cum.

"Not bad, I guess all that time spent licking yourself came to good use huh?" he joked, "Now, ride my cock like the bitch you are,"

She did as he said, crawling up his body and kneeling over him until his shaft touched her pussy. Slowly she lowered herself until his massive head slipped in.

Naruto watched and grinned before grabbing her ass and slamming her down on him, making her yelp in pain and tear up as his dick stretched her unready walls.

Kyuubi slowly lifted herself up and down until she was slick enough to bounce herself on him, her ass cheeks making crude slapping sounds and they slapped his thighs.

The blond watched her chest bounce in tune with her jumps. Yes she was too good for human hands, her body had one name on it and it was his. Maybe he could make her his... 'personal' assistant while on the job, he could summon her whenever he needed 'assistance' with a 'hard' problem.

Almost an hour past as Kyuubi switched from bounding to grinding in his lap. Naruto felt his balls churn and he grabbed her hips and forced her to take him as deep as possible, further than before to the point where she swore he entered her womb. The warmth was too much for her, the last thing Kyuubi felt before passing out was his cum filling her up, unable to drip out as her womb refused to reject it.

_To be continued..._

-X-

REVIEW BABY

Kyuubi is part of harem as... well his slave (Bitch)

I love reading your reviews so keep sending them.

Also this is my longest (Giggity) Chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Agent of Hell

Chapter 8

-I own nothing-

-oXo-

I wanted to mention, the ninja academy accepts students at the age of six. Naruto died at that age so the rookies don't really know him at all. All they'll know is that he's the son of the fourth Hokage.

-X-

A few days passed in silence since Naruto officially returned to the village. Well for the blond it had, the villagers had been talking excitedly about the return of the fourths son, conveniently forgetting that it was them that scorned him. But unlike the villagers, the council, the civilian part to be exact, were being all pissy now that the exact terms stated in his contract were revealed to them.

The day after the test had wasted listening to the council. As he had decided to call them the next day for the following council meeting where he read them the contract which had already been copied and sent to the fire lord just so he would have a copy just in case.

Sarutobi had suffered through their temper tantrum with a well hidden smile, seeing Danzo fume at being unable to use the blond as well as the others who thought they could weasel their way into making Naruto guard them too or teach their children.

The shinobi council didn't mind one bit about the terms, in fact, Hiashi openly stated that the blonde would've made a great lawyer, not knowing just how true he had been. In fact, some of them had wished that they could be employed under similar contracts, as teaching a team of genin could be used as punishment. Tsume had tried once before becoming the head of her clan and after failing them, told her friends that she'd take a beating over it any day.

But due to the extended meeting, the Hokage was behind in his paperwork and spent much of the next day just trying to catch up before finishing up the official registry of Naruto, filling out his file which stated his rank, authority... ect. But found that it was too late to go and disturb him.

So he decided to wait until the next day where he would seal it into a scroll and have a genin team take it too him.

Speaking of which...

-X-

Naruto lounged back on a lawn chair in his front yard wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and sunglasses while holding a reflection mirror up in his lap, focusing the light and helping with his tan.

The three days that he had been waiting had been somewhat productive. After waking up he found Kyuubi kneeling at his bedside with a trey of breakfast waiting for him and proceeded to eat it before leaving to take a shower, knowing that the powerless fox was trying her best to kiss his ass so he wouldn't go through with his ideas from the night before.

Upon exiting the shower, she met him at the door dressed in a maids uniform while holding out his clothing, all of which had been washed and folded neatly.

Throughout the day she continued to do things like that, cleaning his home, dusting the 16 years worth of dust off around the home, doing her best to cook him simple meals that didn't take a genius to make, and lastly, pleasing him whenever he wanted.

Kyuubi found that whenever he took her, he was much more gentle with her than before, making the whole experience a lot more enjoyable. When he was in a good mood he wasn't forceful or uncaring about how she felt, taking things slow and drawing it out as they went on.

The fox walked out of the house wearing a bikini with a towel around her waist and carrying a tray with two glasses and a pitcher of lemonade on it. Compared to the first night, she was in paradise. Naruto, while still seeing her as his property, seemed to enjoy looking at her figure and told her that they would be sunbathing today.

In her masters closet, Kyuubi found a bunch of womans clothing including swim wear that she was allowed to use and had chosen to sport a red set with black swirls all over them.

"Here you go master," Kyuubi said submissively, her ears and tail hidden with what little of her Kitsune magic was left.

He took his glass and took a sip before placing it on a small table between them.

The fox placed the pitcher as well as her own glass next to it before untying her towel and making a show of laying it out next to him on the grass, bending over and shaking her ass for her master before laying on her front and soaking up the sun.

Naruto looked at her and hummed before going back to his tanning, her little display hadn't effected him at all but was nice to watch.

"Why do we have to do this?" a voice complained from far off, the sound reaching both Kyuubi and Naruto's ears.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto and saw that he wasn't moving and decided to follow his example, she saw him twitch, showing that he too had heard it but wasn't worried.

"Because you nearly made us fail the mission yesterday Kiba," a womans voice said, one that Naruto recognized from the test. Kurenai if he remembered correctly. "And because of that, the Hokage has seen fit to give us this simple delivery mission."

The boy sighed and grumbled as they walked the path leading up to the house.

"S-Sensei... there's s-someone o-over there," a mousy voice said.

The blond saw four people, two being male and the other being female. The first was that lovely red-eyed lady who tried to best him in Genjutsu followed by a extremely shy girl who seemed to shrink inside her coat. The first guy obviously an Inuzuka, red fang clan marks on both cheeks and a white dog by his side. Beside him was a male wearing a large coat and sunglasses.

The ninjas approached the pair.

Kurenai saw her student ogling the redhead laying on a towel and slapped him in the back of the head as a drop of blood fell from his nose.

"Mr. Namikaze, the Hokage asked that we deliver this scroll to you," she said evenly while looking at the tattoo on his chest.

"Thanks," he droned while accepting the roll of paper, "And be mindful of what you look at mutt, you might regret it."

Kiba scowled but a stern glare from Kurenai made him back down.

With her student temporarily pacified, the red-eyed woman turned back to the blond, "Also... I wanted to ask what that jutsu you used was... it felt so... real."

Naruto laid the mirror on his chest and looked over his shades at the woman, "It's a highly dangerous one that that gives you a peek into the bowels of hell, it hinders your sense of perception and causes your adrenaline glands to work overtime, giving you a rush that causes extreme fear and anxiety, making your chakra control fail to the point where dispelling it is near impossible."

She started to say something.

"And no, I will not teach it to you. Only those of my family who show great promise and interest in Genjutsu will be allowed to learn it."

Kurenai frowned, she wanted to be the greatest genjutsu partitioner ever since she was a little girl, learning all that she could about the art. But from what she heard, pestering him like she did Anko that time would only cause her trouble, as it was possible that she could face jail time for trying to make him teach her.

She watched as he lifted the mirror again and leaned back before motioning for her students to get going. Their mission was complete so now they could return and get paid. She would try and find a way to convince him later.

They were a ways down the road when Kiba scowled, "Who does he think he is? He can't talk to us like he's better,"

Kurenai frowned, "He is better Kiba, he beat Gai in Taijutsu, Kakashi in Ninjutsu, then beat me with a single Genjutsu... after that he defended himself against the ANBU commander and killed him for attempted murder, all without a break between each fight."

"But he's a civilian and were shinobi," Kiba sneered.

The woman huffed, "He is a ninja Kiba, he's now one of the highest ranking Jounin put in charge of protecting the Hokage," she told him as they walked towards the tower, "He only answers to the Hokage and outranks nearly anyone else in the village,"

The genin crossed his arms and frowned.

-X-

Naruto opened the scroll and found that it was a storage seal with a short letter above it apologizing for taking so long and that he was now an official ninja of Konoha and that he was to report to the Hokage so that they could talk about his first mission.

Unsealing the storage part of the scroll, a headband appeared in a puff of smoke along with the standard green jounin vest that all jounin got regardless if they wanted to wear it or not.

He hummed, "Kyuu, I'll be gone for a while so just have lunch prepared by noon. Ayame should be over sometime to serve ramen since today is her day off."

The red head nodded and stood up, "Yes sir,"

She then gathered her towel and the trey before loading the glasses and pitcher up on it and following Naruto into the house, who had gotten a head start while she was cleaning up the stuff.

As Naruto went upstairs and got dressed, Kyuubi went into the kitchen and started cleaning the stuff, placing the pitcher into the refrigerator and washing the glasses as best as she could with her limited experience.

-X-

"You wanted to see me?"

Hiruzen flinched at the sudden voice behind him and turned to see Naruto standing beside his desk.

"I swear Naruto, your gonna be the death of me one day," he said while holding his chest.

A knock from the door interrupted them. Sarutobi called for whoever it was to enter and Team Kurenai entered.

"Hokage-sama, mission compl..." Kurenai trailed off as she saw Naruto standing there beside the Hokage with a smirk.

"Yes I believe that he is well aware of that Ms. Yuhi," The blonde spoke.

The Hokage cleared his throat, "Thank you Kurenai, report to the missions desk and you'll receive your payments. Dismissed," He watched as they left before looking at Naruto, "Naruto-kun, in a few weeks the Chuunin exams are scheduled to take place here in the village,"

Naruto nodded, "I've heard about that, met a few of the ones who died there too."

"Yes, killing is permitted during parts of the exam sadly, but that's part of our way of life." the old man nodded, "But this year we'll be hosting multiple VIPs including the Daimyos of Fire, Wind, Water, and Lightning. Also, the Mizukage, Raikage, and Kazekage are coming to watch the final rounds as well as a small tournament scheduled afterward."

Naruto thought about what was said, "Surely there must be a reason for three other Kages as well as their Daimyo to visit, I highly doubt it's to watch ninja fight each other... although given human nature I wouldn't put it past them."

The Hokage gave a small sad frown seeing that Naruto had so little faith in Humanity. "Actually Naruto-kun, a meeting is scheduled between us to try and work out an treaty of some sort. It was the Daimyos idea and we have to follow their orders or our funding will be cut."

"I see... and considering the bad blood between the villages this might end badly,"

Sarutobi nodded.

"But at the same time having their respective lords here will keep them from starting anything that could lead to open fighting, the chances of someone taking one of the Daimyo hostage is too great."

"Yes and If one is killed I'm sure that it'll lead to the next war, the only reason the war ended was because of a treaty and even now it's hanging by a thread." the old man said with a deep breath, "That's the last thing we need,"

Naruto nodded, "Agreed,"

He might have said that but a full scale war was what he really wanted to happen, the violence and hate always made humans corrupt. Watching their bothers and sisters die in combat gave birth to hate, which led to revenge and torture. Hell always saw a rise in souls during war.

"But this isn't the only reason I asked you to come, I know your contract says that you get to choose your missions but I need a huge favor from you, a genin team led by Kakashi took a C-ranked mission the day after your test. It's escalated to a B-rank and one of his genin has been killed, Kakashi himself has also been injured and I need you to go help them. He was not serpose to continue the mission,"

Naruto thought about it for a minute and Sarutobi started to think that he was going to refuse. "Fine, were are they?"

He let out a breath he had been holding, "In Wave," he said while holding out a scroll, "You are to go to the town, take over Team Kakashi and finish their mission unless you deem it too risky and deem it a lost cause. Your main objectives are to make contact with the team and bring them back. Also, you are to recover the body is possible, they mentioned his death but no details,"

Naruto took the scroll and nodded, "I'll leave within the hour,"

And with that, the blond vanished.

-X-

Kakashi grunted as he lipped through Tazuna's home with a pair of crutches, two days and the mission had already taken a turn for the worst. He was injured and suffering chakra exhaustion from using his Sharingan eye. Sakura and Sasuke were uninjured but their third teammate was dead, killed trying to save his sensei from Zabuza.

He could feel the scroll in which he had sealed the body, it was in his vest pocket and felt extremely heavy. Not physically but mentally. He seemed cursed, first his father killed himself, then Obito was killed in the war, Rin went MIA, Minato sacrificed himself to save the village, and now, one of his own students was dead because of him.

Maybe he wasn't cut out to teach.

He had sent out a message with one of his nin-dogs a while ago and was expecting help to come in a day or two, hopefully it wouldn't be too late by then.

Reaching the top stair he looked down them and cursed the fact that he and his students were given rooms of the top floor. Going up was easy but doing down was tough.

Finally he made it just in time to hear a scream come from Sakura. It seemed like his luck had run out and that they were being attacked sooner than he had thought.

Turning the corner into the kitchen he found Sasuke pinned to the ground by a foot and Sakura kneeling down with a look of extreme pain on her face as a blond man held her by the hair. He looked at the man and sighed in relief as he recognized him.

"Naruto,"

The blond looked over, "Kakashi, the Hokage is most unpleased with your judgment... or should I say lack thereof," he looked at the man with a steely gaze then at the two he held at his mercy, "And now, I am unpleased with you and their lack of training. Attacking a higher ranking officer, the same officer who, as of now, is taking over this cell by the order of the Hokage,"

Kakashi sighed as Naruto pushed Sakura away, pulling a scroll from his pocket and stepping over the Uchiha before opening and holding it up to the crippled ninja for him to read.

"And as the commanding officer, you are all ordered to pack your shit and be prepared to leave first thing tomorrow morning once I see the situation for myself and determine if this is a lost cause or not. You had no right to continue this mission as it was deemed a failure once it escalated to a B ranked mission without the Hokage's approval,"

He glared at them as both 16 year-olds got up to their feet, the pink-haired girl sniffing and holding her hair while the Uchiha glared at him.

"Who do you think you are? I'm a Uchiha, an elite, you don't order me-"

He was stopped right there as Naruto punched him in the eye, sending him to the floor, "I am your commanding officer Uchiha, you will do as your told or be punished for insubordination, I am not above beating you and dragging your worthless ass back,"

"You can't talk to him like that, he's a Uchiha,"

Naruto whirled on the girl with a sneer, "Like I give a shit, I'll talk to whoever I want however I want, Uchiha are nothing but the name of a dead clan to me. Maybe you should open your eyes and train some more, maybe then you'll amount to something other than a girl sent to sleep with men to spy on them."

Sakura's eyes started to water and she ran upstairs, followed by the Uchiha who glared at the blonde.

Naruto then turned on Kakashi who gulped, "And you Kakashi, what were you thinking? I've been here for a good while before they even noticed me sitting at the table. Your team has to be the most pathetic group of trash I've ever seen, do you even train them? One's a brooding emo and the others a wallflower who would rather drop to her knees and blow said person before doing anything,"

He started to say something, babbling as he started having flashbacks to when Minato was pissed at him.

"Save it, get your ass up those stairs and pack, you have until morning till I decide rather or not to leave or stay,"

Kakashi nodded like a scolded dog and hobbled up the stairs, passing a shocked Tsunami who had been standing around the corner just out of sight but able to hear everything.

"Kakashi-san, what's going on?" she asked as he passed.

The man sighed, "I sent a message to the Hokage explaining the situation, your father lied to us about the dangers and after explaining it to me, we decided to continue. It seems like the Hokage wasn't too pleased with this and sent another ninja to see what was going on and find out if I made the right choice."

"What's going to happen?"

"one of two things, if he decides that I made a bad choice in staying, we'll be forced to return to the village. I'll probably end up being court marshaled because my students death is my fault and for endangering the last of a clan. But if he agrees with my choice of staying here to finish the mission, he'll stay and help out."

Tsunami looked scared, "But if you leave, Gato will kill us... or worse,"

"I know," Kakashi said looking down, "I doubt that he'll listen to me right now but maybe you can get him to listen. You've been living here and can explain what's been going on better than any of us could,"

Tsunami nodded slowly and turned to walk into the kitchen where Naruto was standing, looking over the scroll that the Hokage had given him.

Kakashi sighed and got up the stairs, thinking of how great his first meeting with his senseis son on the field had been, followed by how sarcastic his thoughts were getting.

-X-

"Excuse me Ninja-san?" Tsunami said as she walked up to the serious looking blond.

Naruto turned his head and looked at her before rolling the scroll up, "May I help you Ms.?"

The woman looked down, "My name is Tsunami, my father is the one who hired protection from your village," she said while interlacing her fingers.

The blond cut her off, "You do know that lying to a ninja village is a serious offense right? Not only that but a genin has died because of it, your father may face serious charges for lying to the Leaf village. He may face jail time or even capital punishment for this,"

Tsunami gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

The blonde nodded, "Now, I am here to... I guess you could say investigate what's going on. How about we sit down, I'll be questioning you and your father to hear your sides of the story... where is he anyway?"

Tsunami looked to the side, "Sleeping... ever since he came back he's been drinking,"

Naruto nodded, "I see, I guess that would explain why he ignored the warnings you get while applying for a mission. Maybe now he'll just spend a few years in a jail,"

"Please," the woman started softly, "you have to understand, the whole village chipped in for this, Gato is killing us and we barely have enough money to survive. We could only afford a C-ranked mission and had to lie, please understand."

"Normally things like this are overlooked," Naruto said crossing his arms, "But a sixteen year old genin died, you can't overlook something like that,"

The woman dropped to her knees, "Please, my father isn't a bad man, even if Gato doesn't kill us he wouldn't last in jail. His bridge building is the only income we have and my son is already suffering from his father-figures death."

Tears fell down her cheeks as she pleaded, "We need help, none of the other villages would even consider it. If you all leave Gato would kill my father and would... he would... his men would make me their slave,"

Naruto watched as she begged and pleaded with a blank stare, he could care less about this woman or about this town.

"Please, I'll... I'll do anything,"

Or maybe Wave could use his help. Who could ignore a lovely mother like her who would do anything to save her town.

He smirked and Tsunami saw it, making her shudder.

"Anything you say?" he asked with a lecherous grin replacing the smirk.

He had only stopped by the house to eat his lunch before leaving and didn't get the chance to have desert, Ayame with a side of Fox. He had grown accustomed to sex everyday whenever he wanted it thanks to the lovely sex demons in the circle of lust, and having Kyuubi at his beck and call didn't help either.

Tsunami wiped her tears and saw his eyes lower to her pink and red top and knew what he wanted. It wasn't the first time some man offered to do something for her as long as she let him use her body or she did something for him. But unlike that time she knew that the future of her family and town relied on this so she nodded slowly.

"Yes... anything,"

He chuckled, "How amusing, you're really prepared to go through with this,"

It wasn't a question, it was a statement filled with mocking laughter.

"Show me,"

Tsunami closed her eyes and slowly lifted her shirt, exposing her white bra that covered her slightly smaller mounds.

"The bra, take it off,"

She slowly and shakily reached around her back and unhooked the straps, removing the cloth and showing her bare chest to the man while weeping in shame.

"MOM I'M HOME!" a voice called from the backdoor, making the woman's eyes widen in fear.

She stuffed the bra into her pocket and hastily lowered her top before standing up and wiping her eyes just in time for a young boy to walk in, ignoring Naruto as he walked in.

"I'll be in my room," he said as he gave a small glare at the blond leaning against the table and walking up stairs.

"So that's your son..." Naruto said with his ever-present smirk, "Wonder what he'd think if he knew what your about to do,"

Tsunami looked down in shame, "Please not here," she asked, not wanting her son or anyone for that matter to know what she was about to do to get the ninjas to stay.

Naruto looked at her for a minute, "Fine, wouldn't want anyone to walk in on us anyway." he told her before a clone appeared in a small plume of fire. "You know what to do," he told the clone, "And you, we're going to take a walk through the woods,"

-X-

Gaara sat in her room and trembled as the toy inside her continued to do it's work, all throughout the day it took all she was worth not to let anyone catch her panting and moaning during missions. The sand armor around her face was three times stronger than before to make sure her blush wouldn't show or that her face wouldn't scrunch up as she neared her climax.

The damn thing ran on excess chakra and had yet to slow down at all. This training was near torture for her and she found herself praying to her lord and master that he'd hurry back and stop this.

Even the tanuki wanted the man to return, his vessel was driving him madder with her internal screaming and panting.

Temari had tried to talk to her a few times, but the redhead always threatened her to leave.

The blond girl was worried, Gaara was getting worse and worse in her eyes, always shutting herself up in her room, not even leaving to look at the moon at night anymore.

And now, they were to go to Konoha in a few weeks to enter the Chuunin exams. This would not end well.

-X-

Kami and Shingami looked at each other.

"Sister this will not end well," the death goddess said as Fate walked away from them and returned to her own domain.

The life goddess nodded, "Onee-chan came to see us, of course it won't, she stopped visiting a long time ago,"

"I just wish she would give us better clues, I mean all she said was that the time was nearing,"

"With all the prophecies going on as well as the coming war I'm stumped, I wish dad hadn't retired, he would know exactly what was about to happen."

"Ukiyo-chan, we only got parts of dads powers, you got life, I got death, and Onee-chan got fate, of course he'd know. But the last I heard he and mom were off visiting uncle Buddha,"

Ukiyo smiled, "I love uncle Bud, he used to tell great stories,"

Nai nodded, "Always had a story to tell... oh and Kushina wants to go to the human realm to find Naruto,"

"She what?"

-X-

Naruto looked down at the head of dark navy blue hair as it bobbed back and fourth between his legs, watching with a pleased look as she kept sucking even after she just swallowed his cum.

"Your such a fucking slut," he told her while rubbing her blue, nearly black hair. She was completely nude and crying, humiliated at what she was doing.

She made no moves to resist him and did anything the man said. Baring any shame that she had to ensure her families safety.

The man told her to stand and she did, letting him bend her over against a tree and wrapping her arms around the trunk as he gripped her hips and rubbed himself between her legs.

She wept and moaned as he had his way with her, the shame and feeling of her approaching orgasm mixing into a strange feeling of guilty pleasure.

Her face rubbed against the tree as he fucked her from behind at a steady pace until she lost track of time. Her mind seemed to drift back and fourth until she felt him exit and rub himself between her ass cheeks until his cum splattered her lower back.

"Your pretty tight for a mother," he said as he leaned forward and rubbed her nipples in-between his thumb and pointer fingers, "Fine we'll stay but I expect you to visit me each night until we leave, that'll be my payment"

Tsunami nodded with a dark blush on her face, the feeling of her climax dripping down her leg clouding her thoughts.

_To be continued..._

-X-

The only reason I add the Tsunami part was because I always figured that that was the way it should've always went down. Her having sex with Naruto for either protecting her and her son or saving the town, I just made it darker.

Anyway please review and forgive me for the problems it might have, I've had the flu for awhile.


	10. Chapter 10

Agent of Hell

Chapter 10

-I own nothing-

-oXo-

The next mornings breakfast was a tense affair, none of the ninja uttered a word, Kakashi waiting to hear the blonds decision on writher they were leaving or not, Sasuke because he was too busy glaring at the blond when he thought he wasn't looking, and Sakura because she was slightly afraid of him.

Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami were quite too. The old man looking grim as his daughter had told him of what may happen, Inari just wallowed in self pity, and Tsunami worked on cooking, using it as an excuse to keep her shame hidden for what she had done the day before. Every time she looked at the blond the thoughts of him gripping her hips and pumping into her from behind entered her thoughts. Or how he played with her hair while she sucked on him.

Naruto was sitting at the other end of the long table reading small black book that seemed to be written in a strange language. They had all passed by him on their way to their seats and glanced at the pages to see what it was.

The silancing ended as he snapped the book shut, "all right... team," no one missed how reluctant the blond was to call them that, "I've went over the situation and have decided to continue on with the mission. Kakashi you are given back control of your genin and I suggest that to try and teach them something less they return to the village in a scroll as well,"

Kakashi looked away.

"Now, from what I've been able to gather, Gato is the source of all the problems here in Wave. He has thugs patrolling the waters by boat and has groups terrorize the people at random." he said mostly to himself while closing his eyes before smirking, "You and your team will continue to defend Tazuna,"

Sakura found her voice, "What about you?"

Naruto didn't even look at her, "You'll find out,"

With that he left them alone and wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

-X-

During the day, Kakashi had trained his students in a more challenging form of chakra control. He had already taught them the tree walking trick and touched on the leaf technique a bit so after a review, he had them do both at the same time. Sakura, just like with the tree walking, got it after a few tries while Sasuke struggled as he usually did. His sharingan eye could copy jutsu, but if anything, the one-eyed man had been able to beat into the Uchiha that his eyes couldn't solve everything when it came to jutsu. Of course it had only worked with chakra control, he refused to use any other way to learn jutsu, always using his eyes to copy them.

Kakashi had left them for a little while to go check on Tazuna before returning, telling Sakura to go watch the man once he returned, saying that she had practiced enough.

He soon left as well, leaving the Uchiha to his training.

The brooder was there until the sun went down, only returning just as dinner was served.

Tsunami had cooked a large meal of rice and fish stew, rice being as cheap as it was despite Gato and a family friend usually giving them fish ever now and then.

Naruto hadn't returned yet, his seat from that morning was still out and slightly to the side.

"Sensei," Sakura asked, breaking the silancing, "Who is that guy anyway? I've never seen him around before."

While the question was simple and quite, it got everyone's attention.

"His name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," he started only for the pinklette to cut him off.

"Namikaze... as in?"

He nodded, "Yes, Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage." Kakashi told her over his steaming bowl of stew.

"He had a son?" Sakura asked confusedly.

He nodded before looking down at the now empty bowl, "Yes but because of all the enemies his father had, Naruto's parentage was hidden..."

"Not that it helped,"

Everyone jumped at the sudden voice and looked to see Naruto eating a bowl of rice as if he'd been there all along. He licked his lips where a red tint was making it fade.

"You remember right Kakashi? That day ten years ago?" he questioned looking out the corner of his eyes. "You were a part of the team that found me, am I correct?"

The man nodded the image of the supposedly murdered child burned into his memory.

"You know, I was technically dead for quite some time," he chuckled, "Death can change your views on things."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto looked at him then as Kakashi, "That's right, the story wasn't released was it? Well let me tell you... Ten years ago I was kidnapped by cult, they tortured and beat me before using my broken body as an offering to their pathetic kami." He lifted his fishnet shirt and showed them a faded scar just below his heart. "I was stabbed through the chest and left to die in that place. I have no idea how long I was there but ANBU found me at some point."

He laughed, "Found out that my heart had been sliced open and stopped for a while but I came back and was taken out of the village later on, letting everyone believe that I was dead... or at least still was."

That was the cover story at least, yet another thing that Sarutobi had cooked up.

"Dying is a... fascinating thing, your mind rises to a higher plane of thinking and you feel enlightened. You understand feelings, the meaning of life, why you fear death... the reason for living," He closed his eyes, "I'd say that my death is what made me who I am,"

Inari looked at him from under his bucket hat, "What is the meaning of life... and the reason for living?"

The blond looked at him without turning, "The reason for living varies from person to person, real mothers live to care for their child, real fathers live to support them, some people live to prove or protect something and most men instinctively live only to pass on their genes as much as possible. My reason to live is simple... I live sourly to spit in the face of kami, to spite and mock Shingami by escaping it's clutches,"

Naruto seemed to be insane in their eyes.

"But the meaning of life is simple... the meaning of life is to live and die. You live your life how you want, following any ideology you want as you carve your place into the world until the day you die in your bed surrounded by family or alone on a road wondering what happened... much like a group of men harassing the town I met this afternoon."

He put the empty bowl on the table, and smirked at them then to Tsunami, "Thanks for the rice and stew, it was great. I'll be in my room so if you need me, put it off until morning,"

-X-

Kyuubi curled up in the middle of her masters bed and cuddled his pillow, the scent was still there from the previous nights that his head rested there. Despite everything, she missed him. Sure he was her master and wouldn't hesitate to remind her in the cruelest manor he could think of should she disobey but without his body to curl up to she began to feel the feeling that had haunted her for ten years. Loneliness.

Spending all eternity in the final level of hell was a horrible fate. Frozen so that only your face was free, cursed to suffer the pain while being utterly alone in your own personal hell. Unlike the other circles that had you suffering alongside fellow sinners, you were alone, the only company being the sounds of your own pain filled wails and sobs. You couldn't even go insane there, any hope of a little voice growing in the back of your head was a dream... that was if you could ignore the pain long enough to dream.

That level of hell was meant for traitors mostly, those who betrayed their own for various reasons. Lucifer himself was once imprisoned there a great many years ago before escaping and taking over. The punishment was fitting, once you betray your friends they leave you and never trust you again, so why would you share your pain with another soul?

-X-

As the door to the room that Naruto had taken for himself closed he was greeted by the faint smell of rot and freshly spilt blood.

"I recognize that scent," he said with a smirk while turning to look at the smaller figure curled up in the corner, rocking back and forth while clutching something to it's chest.

It was a human... or it looked like one. It let out a small giggle of insanity, a cute feminine giggle as it looked up to the blond. The little girl had long matted black hair and soulless black eyes. Her skin was pale as snow with red smears all over her face and arms. She looked half dead... mostly because she was.

"Hehehe, Hi Naruto-sama!" the little girl around the age of ten giggled as she clutched the item in to her chest.

"Ume, what are you doing here little Nightwalker?"

A Nightwalker was a demon that often were confused with Vampires, the bloodsucking creature of myth. Nightwalkers were very efficient hunters who could hide in towns full of humans and reduce it to a bloody ghost town in a matter of weeks, depending on how large the place was and if people were too afraid to live there, packing their things and leaving as soon as they could.

Other than her teeth and transformation ability, Nightwalkers were very strong and fast, sometimes running fast enough that all you see is the after images. They also had heightened senses, able to sense things from far off... although, in the rain, a nightwalkers senses were drastically weakened.

The young woman smiled, her mouth full of bloody jagged teeth before holding up the item, "I wanted to thank you Naruto-sama, I haven't left Hell in years and it's so good to finally have my favorite meal again.,"

Naruto nodded, looking at the item as she bit into it.

It was a human arm.

Ume closed her eyes and giggled to herself as she ripped flesh and bone to pieces with her teeth, the blood dripping down her pale skin and into her clothing.

Naruto had summoned her from Hell to take care of another group in town. He had met her in the circle of gluttony, the place where most of her kind resided, torturing the fat slobs who were there because their lives revolved around food. Even though Gluttony didn't mean over eating all the time, you'd be surprised at how many there were.

She loudly swallowed the human flesh and looked at him, "I just wanted to thank you Naruto-sama, is there anything else you'd like for me to do... anything personal?" Her tone was that of lust.

Naruto shook his head, "No Ume, I will not have sex with you and that's final," he said sternly.

She whined, "Oh come on, is it the teeth?" she asked sadly.

"No... well kinda but more along the line of you looking like a nine year old."

She pouted, "I can't help that I age slowly,"

"Your not even four feet tall,"

"So, I'm fifteen,"

"I could wrap my arms around you twice,"

Ume smirked back, one that he would wear when he was sure about something. "Then I'll be real tight for you Naruto-sama, my tiny little pussy could make you big long cock feel so good," She spread her legs, the small sun dress she wore exposing her bare neatherlips. "Please?"

Naruto looked her in the eyes, bending down to her. "No,"

Her face fell.

"Maybe when you grow... out some." he added, "As small as you are, your pussy would stretch out to the point where you would be too loose by the time you were fully grown... and your ass would split by the time I finished with you."

She pouted again, cursing her small body and slow rate of growth.

Naruto patted her head, "Now run along Ume, it's time to go home,"

"Aww, do I have to?"

He nodded, "Yes you do, I can't have a little Nightwalker running around and eating people left and right."

She got off the floor and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his midsection, "Can I come back please?" she begged, drawing out the 'Plea' in the word please.

"Sure, I guess," he said with a shrug, ignoring the blood that was now sticking to his clothing, "I could find something for you to do later... there is always someone who needs to die and your family are perfect assassins."

"Weally?" she squeaked while fluttering her eyes up at him cutely, the void-like eyes ruining the effect.

He nodded, "And low the night demon prowls, shadowed by the stench of murder and trailed by the lifeblood of man. The beast stalks the dark in search it's next meal, claws sharp as sabers, and jaws as quick as lightning. It yearns for the flesh of humans and thirsts for their crimson fluid. They hide in the light as what they hunt and feast on their prey at night. Hunters of shadows, assassins of hell, tormenters of the gluttonous. Gifted by our hellish lord, cursed by the heavenly dogs, and feared by humans as killers of the dark. No being is safe from the ultimate hunter."

Ume found herself captivated and blushing as he complemented her kind. She knew that it was a scripture from the black bible, which included most demons and devils in hell, but she had never studied it as much as he did and unlike him, couldn't recite it to save her life.

Naruto hummed, "Now run along little Nightwalker," he told her before nudging her away, "Your families probably looking for you,"

Sticking her tongue out, Ume jumped through the window and faded into the shadows, only to leap back in a second later to grab the severed arm that she dropped before and leaving again.

Naruto shook his head and laid down, resting and waiting for Tsunami who was sure to come in a little while. (Pun not intended)

-X-

Deep in the forests of some unknown region in the elemental nations, an arm grabbed at the ridge of a large crater, followed by another arm. With a huff of annoyance, the owner pulled herself up and dusted off her white kimono and looked around, her green eyes softening as she saw the wilderness.

"Back in the human realm huh?" she said with a small grin. "I'd forgotten the smell of the forests,"

She turned and started walking, "I'm coming honey, Kaa-san's coming,"

-X-

Naruto suddenly tensed and sat up on the bed, looking around with narrowed eyes. He had felt a surge of holy aura much stronger than the other but unlike Adonael, this one instantly faded. It had to be another angel, but one much stronger and capable of suppressing its aura.

Tsunami stopped what she was doing and looked at him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "What's wrong?" she questioned only for Naruto to grab her head.

"Nothing,"

With that she was guided back down to his cock and continued sucking him off.

She had to be the worst parent in the world, not only was she doing this but in the room right next to her sons. Sucking the blond off not five minutes after kissing her child goodnight. But she had to do it for the good of her family and the good of the town she grew up in.

She coughed as his semen hit the back of her throat and nearly choked her and pulled back only to have a few spurts land on her face. They were wiped off and to her horror, Naruto picked her up and mounted her, bending her upper body down until she used the wall for support. The very same wall the the room shared with her sons.

"Wait no," she said fighting against him, "My son is right next door,"

Naruto stopped for a minute and smirked, "Fine,"

With a snap of his fingers, a clone appeared as she was made to get on her hands and knees. She didn't understand why at first but everything became clear as he slowly penetrated her just as the clone slid it's dick in her mouth, effectively keeping her from moaning too loudly.

-X-

Kushina stood over the body of a bandit whom thought that the lone redhead was an easy target. In her hand was a Naginata, roughly five and a half feet long with a foot long blade. The shaft was white with gold designs all over the end as well as around the area where it connected with the blade. The blade itself was a shiny silver with three gold rings in the back, jingling when she swung it, making them hit each other or the back of the blade.

The man would've lived had he not made the comment about raping her. She had been planning on just knocking him out and leaving but his threat pushed it. So she summoned her weapon, which was blessed by Kami herself and struck him down like the animal he was. Killing him like a rabid dog who had just attacked a child, but unlike the dog, he would rot in the forest and not be buried.

Leaving the corpse, Kushina used the weapon like a travelers cane and continued her journey to find her son.

She was confidante in her abilities, having been a well respected ninja before dying then becoming an angel under Kami. Using her skill with a sword and knack for learning to become one of the strongest, quickly earning the respect of her fellow angels and becoming a trainer for the new soldiers of the heavenly army.

Once you died and were allowed into the heavenly realm, you were offered a choice later on, continue and join the other souls in heaven or, if you felt guilty about something or wanted a second chance, you could be reborn and have a whole new chance. You wouldn't remember you past life though as your past memories would sealed until your death.

She had started to choose that, hoping that she could grow up and be with her son before learning that the chances of being born in Konoha were slim. Not only that but even if she was reborn as his best friend she wouldn't remember giving birth to him at all.

So she decided to stay, waiting for the day that she and her child were reunited, planning on meeting him at the pearly gates and opening them for him when he arrived.

But sadly, the hatred and fear from the Kyuubi attack ruined all the dreams she had of a happy reunion with him. He had sold his soul, cursing Kami-sama for allowing something like that to happen to him.

At the time, she had been training angels in swordsmanship with multiple weapons, earning herself a reputation as a badass swords woman that was off-limits. Many students worked themselves ragged trying to impress her, their beautiful and womanly teacher. But she refused any advances, being an ice queen like the goddesses of Life, Death, and Fate. But when she was called before Kami and Shingami to be told of what happened she mourned for many months. Never going out in public.

When she had returned, her students suffered. Her training regime had grown harsher and more demanding. She had decided to take it out on them.

But while their dreams of the old loving Kushina faded, visions of Kushina the Domanatrix replaced them. The idea of her being a deadly forbidden fruit made them want her more. Seemed that even holy beings were susceptible to lust, although, only the trainees showed it, to be a true angel you had to control yourself or live as a normal sprit in heaven.

But now she had the chance to find and cleanse her sons soul, using the strongest holy powers she could to change him back and absolve him of his sins.

Minato was already gone, his soul forever locked within the shingami for the crime of condemning his own flesh and blood to imprison a demon. Had he asked, she could've gotten rid of the demon but the summon contract stated that once she was summoned, she would do whatever she had to, within reason of course, then take the summoners soul.

At first she had been a little angry with the shingami but let it go once she took her soul and answered a few things. Then she just stayed angry at the man she once called her lover.

Kushina sped up, wanting to reach the village soon to try and find her son.

She would be damned if she lost Naruto again.

-X-

By the end of the week, Wave had already seen a distinct lack of extortion and a rise in murder. It first it was nothing but a few mutilated corpses here and there that were unidentified but now people would find large pools of blood in the middle of streets that weren't there the night before.

After the third night people realized that it wasn't Gato's thugs killing people, but someone killing the thugs and ripping their bodies to shreds.

No one knew who or what was going it but they were whispering that it was the work of Konoha ninjas, seeing as they all knew that Tazuna had hired them. Team Seven, Tazuna and his family suspected Naruto after his conversation with them that night, where he admitted to killing a group of thugs before returning.

But something was strange now, the only reason they were able to ID the bodies now was because instead of finding a piece here and there they were finding whole bodies with chunks of flesh ripped off and EATEN. The holes and wounds having teeth marks too large to be an animals.

The ninjas and civilians sharing the home shook as they figured that Naruto was the one eating the thugs. After all he had a mouth full of pointed teeth that looked sharp enough to do so, seeing as he showed them off daily with his grins or smirks.

No one had the guts to ask though so they just accepted it as the most likely truth.

Naruto yawned as he woke up on his futon, the sounds of screaming and pleading acting like an alarm clock which brought him back to his childhood in Hell.

The blonde got up and stretched before dressing in his usual clothing, which Tsunami had picked up from a pile next to her own the pervious night and returned a few hours earlier, freshly washed and neatly folded.

He walked down the stairs and was two men threatening Inari, Tsunamis son, while she was tied up in ropes. The boy was on his ass crying with a black eye as the man laughed at him.

As the other suggested that they have fun with the girl before bringing her to the bridge, Naruto frowned, Tsunami was his toy and he wasn't too good with sharing anything besides his bed, as long as said person in question is and always has been a woman.

"How amusing, a pair of humans whom think that their tough beating up a child and contemplating raping said child's mother. Shows just how low human moral and values have fallen." he said appearing behind the one who had hit Inari, making him spin around while the man behind him, holding Tsunami jumped at the sudden appearance.

The man in front on him was a larger muscled guy with no shirt on and an eye patch. He tried to reach for his sword but froze as a wave of coldness washed over him.

Looking down he coughed up blood, splattering the arm that was buried through his ribs with the crimson fluid before Naruto ripped his limp out, bringing a still beating heart with it.

"May your damned soul forever burn in the black abyss," the blonde devil said smoothly before his hand was engulfed in fire, turning the heart to ashes.

The other man stiffened as Naruto turned his head and stared at him from the corner of his eye. He took a step back, letting the rope leash go as he took a deep breath in fear.

"Burn,"

As that one word left Naruto's lips, the thug cried out as he felt his insides heat up suddenly.

Inari and Tsunami watched in horror as he screamed before fire erupted from his mouth, nose, eyes, and ears and burned him from the inside out until nothing was left not even the ashes.

"K-kami," Inari gasped as he stared "W-What are y-you,"

Naruto's eyes flashed crimson, "I am Naruto, the Devils Helper,"

_To be continued..._

-X-


	11. Chapter 11

Agent of Hell

Chapter 11

-I own nothing-

-oXo-

Appearing at the bridge, Naruto found himself looking at the backs of team 7, Tazuna, and two other ninja while a midget in a suit mocked them while his army of thugs stood menacingly behind him.

He walked up to Kakashi from behind who was huffing while the unknown male ninja, who was armed with a large sword, was being looked over by another shorter ninja who seemed to be slowly healing his limp arms.

"Yet again you get yourself knee deep in shit," he said making the group turn to him in shock.

Kakashi let out a sigh in relief, "Naruto, we're-"

"Tired and outnumbered," the blond finished for him with an uncaring tone before looking at the two other ninja, "And who are your new friends?"

"Zabuza, demon of the bloody mist," Kakashi answered, "I don't know who she is?"

Naruto nodded as he looked at the slightly older girl healing Zabuza. "I see," He looked to Zabuza, "Well Demon of the bloody mist, how about you sit this one out while I show these Konoha genin and their half assed sensei how to take care of things,"

He pushed past the jounin and grabbed the handle of Zabuzas head cleaver, pulling it from the stone and resting it on his sholder, much to the owners chagrin.

Naruto ignored what the little man was saying and smirked, "Your soul is full of sin, I can tell. Prepare thine self, your going to hell."

His movements were a blur as his arm swung forward and sent the large cleaver spinning vertical to the ground. The hole in the blade making a horrible whirling sound before finding it's mark, buried deep into the bridge between two halves of Gato's body, splattering his blood and gray matter all over the small army around him.

"Y-You just killed our meal ticket!" one yelled after finding his courage.

Naruto shrugged, "Fools such as you could starve for all I care,"

"Hey lets raid the town!" one yelled from the back making them all cheer in agreement, seemingly unaffected by the body of their employer.

Humming as they took a few steps towards him, Naruto snapped his fingers causing a wall of black flame to appear behind him, cutting off any way to get past him and into the town.

"Now now, we can't have any of that,"

he snapped his fingers again and another wall roared to life behind them, cutting off their escape.

"Your comrades were perfect meals for my little friend but her family is getting jealous," he chuckled before making the flames raise and block the view to the Konoha ninjas, but still allowing them to hear what was going on.

Loud shattering noises echoed out and the whole town of Wave froze as the pleading screams of Gato's thugs rang out under the sinister laughter of Naruto.

The ninjas stood or sat in horror as the hundreds of thugs were killed. No one could see what was going on but Sakura soon got a first hand look at the aftermath as a body was thrown through the flames. Landing just feet away and sending blood spatter on her feet and legs.

Zabuza looked at the body, even when he killed his class as a child he had never seen such brutality. Besides the major burns all over him, the thug was missing most of his face and neck. All of which had been ripped off by teeth.

Soon the fires started flickering, just as the last scream died out.

Simply put, it was a massacre. Every thug that had worked for Gato had died for him in the most brutal and morbid fashion that even the most deranged manic couldn't think of. Corpses littered the bridge, most missing limbs and body parts. Those who still had faces were twisted into painful soundless cries of mercy, seemingly suffering even though they were long since dead.

Sakura and Sasuke lost it and threw up, showing them what they had eaten earlier. The pinklette heaved harder as it landed on the still smoldering body.

Kakashi and Zabuza held back their gags, both having fought in wars and witnessed the horrors. That's not to say they were numb to the sight, both were pale and had a cold sweat running down them.

This also explained the mystery of who was killing the thugs before... or better yet, it explained what was killing them.

Ten figures were hunched over different bodies, their teeth loudly ripping and tearing at the flesh or crunching on bone.

But the eleventh figure, Naruto, wasn't hunched over a body like they had expected. He was holding a man up by the neck as he choked and gagged, barely clinging to life as he rapidly lost blood from a severed arm and leg.

They couldn't hear what he was saying, but whatever it was had to be a short, on-sided conversation as he soon slung the man aside, ignoring his screaming as he sailed over the guardrail and plummeted to his death. A fall from this height was guaranteed to be fatal, the surface tension of the water would made the impact feel like slamming into a concrete wall after Tsunade the slug princess threw you across Konoha. Even then, if he was strong enough to survive that, he wouldn't be able to swim, he had already lost two limbs and a lot of blood.

Slowly, Naruto turned to them and smirked, "Wave is now safe, the cancerous little man is now dead," He turned back to his Nightwalkers and whistled, making them look up and disappear from sight.

"Kakashi, you may continue your mission, mine is complete..." He turned and began walking towards the unfinished end of the bridge, "I will be returning to the village and rather hope that you can handle watching an old man build a bridge."

Just before he disappeared, the townspeople of wave, who had come to see what was going on, burst into cheers, proclaiming the blonde a true hero of Wave. Leaving Sasuke to fume as they ignored him.

-X-

The door to the Hokages office cracked open and Hiruzen peeked out, looking down the halls he grinned then shut the door before locking it and pulling the guest chair in front of his desk over and jamming it under the handle.

Clapping his hands of imaginary dirt, the old man ran to each window and locked them all, closing the blinds until the room was pitch black.

He turned the reading lamp on his desk on and opened his desk, pulling out a little orange book and a bottle of sake. He had been working hard and deserved this break.

Taking a sip and giggling, the old perverted man kicked his feet up onto his desk and began reading, enjoying the erotic story and pictures.

He turned the page.

"Hey go back I wasn't finished!"

Sarutobi nodded, "Oh sorry,"

He turned back to the previous page until the person said that he was done and thanked him.

"Oh it's no trouble Naruto." he chuckled before going back to reading, taking another sip of his sake.

His eyes widened as he spat the sake across the room and fell back, dropping his book and the bottle as he yelped and flipped his chair back onto the floor.

Naruto smirked as he looked down at the floored Hokage who twitched as his beard dripped sake.

"Naruto, your gonna be the death of me," he sighed as the blonde helped him up.

"So you tell me,"

The old man sat in his chair after Naruto set it right side up and hid his book back inside his desk with a sigh before listening to Naruto report what happened in Wave.

"I see," the old man said trying to digest what he had been told.

Naruto told him about the beating he gave the Genin as well as his demon friends, although, he gave the Hokage the expression that they were his summons. All that, minus the parts where he had his way with the clients daughter, down to the gory ending where his 'summons' killed and ate the army of thugs Gato brought with him was a lot to take in. Although, Sarutobi was glade that he was working with him, as having the blonde as an enemy would be a nightmare.

After a minute, the Hokage finally accepted it. "Well Naruto-kun, I'll have your payment for the mission ready soon, but there was something I wanted to talk with you about,"

"Hn?"

The old man leafed through some papers and pulled out a sheet detailing the Chuunin exams. "When the exams start, all the genin are to report to the testing building for the first test. After that, any who pass are going to be led to the second area by Anko, she's-"

Naruto stopped him, "Yes... I know of her,"

Images of a purple haired girl stabbing a man in the balls with a dango stick after copping a feel ran through his mind. Before meeting the Hokage for the first time after returning from the dead, Naruto had taken a walk around and witnessed the females fury against the pervert.

"Well, she's taking care of the second stage but the due to some things that have happened in her past, the civilian council don't trust her."

Naruto nodded, "And you want me to help her? A way to say 'kiss my ass, I still got my way'"

He got a happy nod as an answer and shrugged, "Ok fine, you tell her to meet me and tell me what the plan is and I'll help out,"

-X-

In the fourth circle of Hell, Gato opened his eyes and screamed. The last thing he remembered was laughing before hearing a loud whirling sound before finding himself standing in this strange place.

"W-WHERE AM I!" he screamed in fear.

"Mmm," a deep, rumbling voice from behind echoed.

Turning stiffly, Gato started hyperventilating at the sight of a large red giant with glowing red eyes and two large tusks curving up out of his mouth.

"You sho' gots a purddy mouf," is rumbled before advancing on the little human.

Gato screamed like a little bitch.

-X-

Returning to the manor, Naruto was greeted by a completely spotless house and a sleeping fox curled up on the couch. He silently moved to stand over her and knelt down to her face before screaming loudly, almost enough to make a few pink haired females feel like their place in the world was threatened.

Kyuubi's crimson eyes snapped open and she shot off like an arrow, screaming in fright and surprise as gravity proved it's existence, bringing her down to the floor behind the couch with a thud.

Naruto smirked, the Banshees of hell had taught him that trick and while he couldn't deafen someone like some of the older ones could or destroy things with sound waves like the queen could but he could make someone's ears ring and scare the shit out of people, possibly even disorient them.

He got on the couch and leaned over the back to see Kyuubi face down on the floor, her foot twitching ever now and then.

"Normally I'd punish you for sleeping on the job, but seeing that everything's dusted I'll let it slide..." He took a sniff, "Hm, lemon scented,"

She just twitched and he stood up, walking off into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

-X-

Later that day, Naruto was walking through the village with his hooded coat covering his face. Usually something like this was cause for concern but strangely, any passing person seemed to look past him, as if he wasn't there. He had left a catatonic Kyuubi in a daze under his sheets at the manor after finishing his sandwich so he was alone.

He turned a corner where he spotted a ninja couple talking back and forth.

"Hayate you need to slow down, your going to kill yourself." the woman said as he took a handful of pills.

The man in question wore standard clothing for jounin and had a bandana tied around his forehead with the leaf symbol in the center of his forehead. His face was pale and sickly, he looked like a walking flu virus.

"Sorry Yugao, but these damn pills cost too much," he stopped to cough a few times before taking a deep breath, "I have to do these missions to buy them."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and smirked, he sensed a soul ripe for the picking and that girl looked nice too. She had fair skin and brown doe-like eyes, her hair was purple and flowed down to her rear.

Even from his place a little ways away he could see the love she held for the sick man. Love that could be used to twist her to his will and force her to sign a contract selling her soul to him.

He blinked as they kissed and parted ways, he seemed to have missed what they had said.

Oh well, no matter. He only needed to know what could be used to twist the human heart, he didn't need the story.

Fading away, which scared a few passing civilians, Naruto followed her chakra signature until she stopped at one of the many shinobi apartments available to only Jounin ranked ninjas and up.

The purple haired woman unlocked her door and walked in, shutting it behind her and locking it.

Naruto followed, hiding in the shadows as she removed three hidden blades from her clothing before appearing just out of arms reach.

"Tell me, how does it feel to see your lover suffer from his chronic illness?" he asked suddenly, laughing darkly as a forth hidden blade was sent sailing into a wall behind him, narrowly missing his neck.

Yugao spun around and found a hooded man standing a little ways away, his arms crossed and totally unfazed by the attack.

"Who are you and what do you want,"

Naruto tisked, "No my dear it's not what I want but what you want," he said with a hidden grin. "You may call me the Benefactor, and you want your darling Hayate to get well... no?"

Yugao pulled yet another knife out and held it threateningly, "His condition is incurable, stop trying to trick me, we've been to every medic and doctor in Fire Country."

Naruto chuckled, "Yes... only in Fire Country... what would you say if I told you that I could make it so your darling swordsmen would never feel the pain of his sickness again, no more coughing fits and aching chest?"

"I'd call you a lie,"

Naruto gave a low hum, almost growl-like, "So you would like proof... fine," he said with a uncaring tone, "We shall meet again, and then we will see if you feel the same."

Yugao blinked and looked around as he disappeared in a black shadow, scanning the room incase he was still there.

His words echoed in her ears and made her heart clutch in anger, how dare he tell her such blatant lies like that. Hayate had been sick for years and every doctor had told him that it was incurable, that he would have to take medicine to keep it from getting too bad. It wouldn't have been so tough had his health benefits not been cut, making the price of his meds skyrocket.

He was already unable to do some missions because of his condition so he had to work twice as hard to buy what he needed, never asking her for money or help until she forced him to accept her help.

She sighed, Hayate was too noble. He was so embarrassed when he had to take her money and that was what she loved about him... although it enraged her to no end at times.

-X-

The next morning, Yugao woke up to loud knocking at her door.

Standing up and throwing on a robe, she walked to the door and opened it to find her lover standing there.

"Hayate-kun, I gave you a key to my apartment you know," she said while rubbing her eyes, only to squeak as he grabbed her around the waist and spun around while holding her to his chest.

"Yugao-chan, your never gonna believe it!" he laughed before giving her a deep soul stealing kiss before pulling back, "I'm cured!"

She gaped, not believing what she had heard. "R-Really?"

He nodded, "Not one cough today, I haven't even taken my meds."

They shared another kiss, which soon led to her wiggling out of his grip, slamming the door and dragging him to her room.

Unknown to either of them, Naruto was grinning as he watched from a rooftop across the street.

-X-

Hours later, Yugao woke up in bed again still feeling the soreness from what she had did. Hayate had already left, having guard duty today while she had the day off.

Laying back,she blushed at the stickiness on her thighs and took a deep breath, giggling as she smelt the thick air of sex that lingered.

"Was that proof enough?" asked that dark voice from the night before.

Jumping, she sat up and pressed her back into the headboard before going for the kunai she had on her night stand, only to feel the bare top.

"Looking for this?" the man asked holding up a handful of kunai, ones that she recognized as her hidden knives that had been hidden around the room. "Sorry but I couldn't have you attacking me just now, we have much to talk about."

He walked to the foot of her bed, "Your darling Hayate has been healed... as I had promised that I could." he spoke before throwing the weapons aside, sending the five blades sailing into the wall. "But I didn't do it out of the kindness in my black little heart, I want something in return,"

His head traveled down, making her look down to see that her blanket was doing very little to cover her nude body and fully exposing her cunt which had dry semen on it.

She quickly covered herself up, "Pervert, you only helped him so that you could have your way with me." she accused.

He chuckled, "My dear, if I had wanted to fuck you I'd have done so already. As a matter of fact, I would've ambushed you hours ago, tied your walking virus up, and forced him to watch as I used you,"

She shuddered at his cruel tone and watched as he pulled a roll of paper from his pocket and threw it in her lap. "What I want is more valuable than your body, much more valuable... I want your soul."

She looked up in a snap, "What?"

He looked up, showing his glowing red eyes in the darkness of his hood, "Your immortal soul little human, I want it and once you sign that contract, it will belong to me."

She swiped the paper away, throwing it to the floor. "Never,"

He nodded slowly, "I see, well then... I believe you'll want to see this,"

The hooded man held up his hand and showed her the hokages viewing orb, making her gasp. But she was unable to comment as the picture swirled and showed Hayate standing at his post with a huge grin.

"I healed the man... my power is inside him..." he spoke darkly before hovering his hand over the top.

Yugao's eyes widened as Hayate started to rub his chest before coughing. He coughed and coughed, dropping to his knees before blood spattered the ground, making the other Chuunin flare his chakra as a call for help.

"S-Stop it!" she cried only for him to slowly close his hand, making Hayate shake and cough harder as blood came from his nose and mouth.

"PLEASE STOP YOUR HURTING HIM!"

Hayate passed out and laid in his own blood, his shaking stopping as Naruto removed his hand.

"Sign the contract... give me your soul and I swear that he will never suffer from his illness ever again,"

Despite being an ANBU, Yugao had tears streaming down her face. "Anything... anything just please stop it." she sniffed before moving to pick the contract up off the floor.

"In blood," Naruto spoke as she looked for a pen.

She slowly bit her index finger and signed the bottom of the paper before the man took it from her, looking it over before folding it up and sticking it inside his coat.

"Foolish human... signing the contract without even reading it."

"Wha-?"

"You signed it without even reading it, you gave away more than your own soul,"

She sat up more, "What are you talking about?"

He chuckled darkly, "My dear, you sold me not only your soul... but your freewill too... as well as the soul of the one closest to you."

Her heart fell down into the pit of her stomach, a feeling that worsened as a black symbol appeared above her pubes.

"You belong to me... mind... body... and soul,"

Once again, he disappeared, his mocking laughter echoing in her ears. Just moments before an ANBU knocked on her door to alert her that her lover was in the hospital.

Her mind was still processing what he told her as she almost mechanically told her fellow ANBU that she would go just as soon as she was dressed. It finally donned on her and made her fall to her knees just before leaving, just feet from her apartment door.

In her panicked state, she had sold her soul along with her lovers, damning them both. Tears wailed up in her eyes but she refused to let them out, clenching her eyes hard and rubbing them.

-X-

Naruto smirked as he watched the purple haired woman walk out of her apartment and lock it before using the body flicker to travel to the hospital where they would all witness Hayate's amazing recovery. Having the girl's soul and freedom would make an excellent addition to his conquest. Had she read the damn paper and refused to parts of it he could've easily voided parts of it but no, she was so quick to save her lover that she signed it in her own blood.

She was his new pet... even if she didn't know it yet, better yet she was carrying something else that now belonged to him...

The feeling was faint, extremely so... and concentrated in her womb. She was pregnant and as they were connected still, he would get the unborn child's pure soul as well. A little puppet to twist and mold before it even left the womb, the perfect blank slate.

He stopped his train of thought and looked off to the side. Whoever that holy aura belonged to wasn't in a hurry to hide or find him. It was potent and slowly approaching the village of Konoha as a civilians pace, stopping every day for a few hours then returning to it's pace.

It would probably show up during the Chuunin exams, while the customary festivities were going on to hide in with the crowds.

He wasn't stupid. The being was baiting him, always flaring it's holy aura to try and bring it towards them. Stories of the War taught him of that tactic, send someone with a powerful aura out into the field, tell them to flare it's aura like a untrained fighter so when the demon attacked, you'd surprise it and slay it.

A surprisingly low tactic for such high and mighty angels.

He wouldn't be fooled by the call, he would treat it like the call of the Succubi. Ignoring it's allure and making it come to him.

Thinking about it he saw the irony of his thoughts, Angels were Dogs of Kami, Holy Dogs. He was no dog, he wouldn't answer it's call, it would come after him like the filthy mutt it was.

_To be continued..._

-X-

REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Agent of Hell

Chapter 12

-I own nothing-

-oXo-

A few weeks had passed in the Hidden Village of the Leaf. It's passing seemed to fly by for some, almost like flipping to the next chapter in a book. But for some the wait was unbearable, like waiting days and days for something to happen that you knew would.

The village was also seeing an increase in visitors as the Chuunin exams reared it's head, hopeful genin pestered their senseis to allow them to enter, greedy street venders carefully painted over their signs, jacking up the price of useless knickknacks and cheap souvenirs.

But to the ninjas it was a time to hone in your skills and prepare yourself. The genin chosen to enter the exam were to represent the village and hopefully advance to the rank of Chuunin. Although, this year was special, various ninja from all over the nations were coming to fight and show off for their villages, their Kage, and their Daimyo.

But despite all the excitement, none of the ninja missed the sudden appearance of a cloaked woman who followed the Hokage's top guard around.

Officially, she was another guard for Sarutobi, Naruto's second in command and the blond's right-hand woman. Unofficially, the rumor mill around the village had her pegged as a skank who was trying to get into the blonds pants. Although, the male side of the rumor pool had her pegged as one of the most beautiful women ever, despite the fact that they had never seen her face because of the hooded cloak. Both had been suspected to be an item and were dubbed the most wanted and desired couple of the leaf.

The irony of it being, both sides were right to a point, Kyuubi was indeed a beauty and they were sleeping together but that was it, they weren't an item and she wasn't trying to get into his pants as they never had to try.

Sarutobi questioned Naruto about the woman and Naruto explained to him that since foreign ninjas were coming into the village, that he figured that he should get a little extra protection for the old man incase something happened.

Kyu, as she had been introduced was a efficient Taijutsu user, stealthy enough to hide from most ANBU, and had natural talent with genjutsu. She was real good at information gathering too, so good that Naruto usually had her comb the village for spies that weren't serpose to be there and to the shock of many, she had found two spies who, after a quick public interrogation by Naruto, screamed as loudly as they could that they were spies from Iwa... well one did, the other had bitten his tongue off and would swallow the blood until he passed out from bloodless.

The fox also found a few spies baring the masks of Root snooping around her masters grounds. They were tightlipped and killed themselves before any real interrogation could happen but their masks were enough proof to make Danzo sweat.

Speaking of which, Naruto didn't inform the old hokage about it, sending the bodies back in a scroll while keeping the heads, masks, and equipment. Along with the sealed bodies he wrote a small letter threatening him to keep his Roots from his property or else.

The threat wasn't detailed but it did the job.

Naruto leaned against the wall of the Hokage's office with his eyes closed, listening as the Jounin meeting went on. He was dressed in his normal fishnet shirt and jounin vest which was open showing off his evil eye tattoo and pentagram necklace.

Beside him stood Kyu, who had been given the rank of jounin under Naruto's exclusive command. Her cloak covered everything from her calf muscles up, her exposed legs and feet covered by a skintight rubbery material. (Think RE5. Jills battle suit.)

The purpose of this meeting was to nominate teams for the exams.

Gai was proud to state that his 'youthful' team was ready for the exams and was shocked when not only his rival Kakashi, but the other two senseis of the 'rookie nine' said the same.

The other jounin made small remarks but Iruka, their chuunin instructor who taught them in the academy and just so happened to be helping the Hokage today made the strongest argument... and the loudest.

"They're not kids anymore," Kakashi stated while reading his book, "when they passed the genin exam they became tools for the village, I believe there ready for this and frankly, you have no say in this."

Iruka glared at the man as Hiruzen exhaled a puff of smoke and Naruto made a little noise.

While it was a small noise they all heard it and turned to look at the young jounin who, despite his age, outranked them.

"Would you like to say something Naruto-kun?" the Hokage asked.

Naruto hummed, "Actually Hokage-sama I do, I wish to ask is this is a matter of truly believing that your genin are ready or pride."

Kakashi looked at him sharply, "Are you accusing me of something?"

The blonde nodded, "Indeed I am."

"My team can handle this exam," the pervert growled, forgetting just who Naruto was and what he knew.

Naruto gave a cold laugh, one that dripped sarcasm and stung like ice, "You thought the same before taking them on a C-ranked mission... and we know how that ended,"

Kakashi looked down as he was reminded once again of his failure.

"Honestly, from what I saw in my brief time there, letting that team in the exams would be a big mistake. The Uchiha is as stable as Orochimaru at a boy scouts meeting and would betray the village the moment someone offers him quick and easy training. Then theirs your little fan girl... enough said."

Another Jounin spoke up, "But most people would come to see him fight in the finals."

"Should he make it," the blonde responded in a snap. "Or... are you admitting that your planning on breaking the rules and going against tradition? Imagine the surprise our Daimyo would feel to learn that the whole thing was rigged so that the already unstable Uchiha's ego could reach new limits."

"Naruto that's enough, we get the idea," the Hokage said while putting down his pipe and turning to look at the others. "And I happen to agree with him, with his current mental state, he is more of a danger than anything else."

"But... Hokage-sama!" Kakashi sputtered only for the old man to hold up his hand.

"Kakashi, you have until the deadline to prove that Sasuke is qualified to join," he told the man.

He nodded, "Yes sir, I know they can handle anything, when can I prove it to you?"

Hiruzen gave him a small grin, "Not to me," he nodded to Naruto, "To him. Since he brought it up and presented the strongest evidence you must prove to him that your team is ready,"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he heard that then smirked as he thought of the perfect way to ruin the Uchiha's chance.

"Since your so sure that they can handle anything, I'll go right now and test them. Am I correct in assuming that you told them to meet at your usual area near the memorial stone?"

Kakashi nodded dumbly.

"Then I'll be back soon, if things go as I plan this wont take too long... come along Kyu,"

With that Naruto vanished and the cloaked woman followed, vanishing with a small plume of smoke.

-X-

At team sevens training ground, the team sat around doing various things, Sasuke was brooding, Sakura sat across the clearing, staring dreamily at the brooding bastard, and their new teammate, a quite boy with a wired smile and the gayest set of clothing sat against a tree painting, his name was Sai.

Kakashi had told them to meet there hours ago, and like dumb asses, they arrived right on time, leaving them to wait three to five hours before he would show up.

Sai heard a small noise and turned his head to find out what it was... that would be the last thing he remembered.

Sakura and Sasuke looked after a small sound reached there ears only to find the spot that Sai was sitting at empty except for his paints which were now tipped over and covering the grass.

"Foolish little brother,"

Sasuke froze in place as the voice of his hated brother reached his ears, followed by a loud yelp. He turned and saw red as he found Itachi standing behind Sakura, his arm around her neck making her choke.

"ITACHI!" he raged as he sped through hand seals, roaring as he launched a giant fireball at him, not caring if Sakura died.

The fireball exploded on impact and scorched the ground and surrounding trees.

He smirked as he saw a twitching body, badly burnt and near death only to growl as he saw pink hair. Looking around, he found the damn man standing to the side with a blank face.

"Foolish little brother, you can't hope to defeat me. It's either save your teammate or chase after me, it's your choice,"

Sasuke screamed in anger and blindly chased the man, leaving his team behind to die.

Naruto chuckled as he watched the Uchiha chase after an Genjutsu made by Kyuubi. She had knocked out the 'Genin' then placed Sasuke under a genjutsu while he captured Sakura and took her away before casting a strong genjutsu over himself

Kyuubi canceled the Genjutsu over the clearing, making the burnt body fade away along with Itachi, where ever the jutsu had ran to. She dropped the 'genin' in the middle of the clearing before turning to see her master call her over.

"I'd say that team 7 has proven themselves to be a failure," he remarked before looking up to the sky where the Hokage and Jounin would be watching through the Hokage's crystal ball, "You have your proof of my claim, the Uchiha would easily murder his own teammates to get revenge on his brother, I wouldn't put it past him to abandon the village as well,"

-X-

The Hokage and the other Jounin's looked at Kakashi who suddenly wished he was somewhere else.

"Team 7 will not be entering the exams," Hiruzen said with narrowed eyes, as if daring Kakashi to object, "And furthermore, you and your team are forbidden to take any missions outside of the village or even leave the walls until your team is fully prepared and properly trained."

-X-

Naruto chuckled as he thought of how pissed team 7 would be. He didn't care about them being prepared or embarrassing the village at all, just that he wanted to Uchiha to suffer for attacking him in Wave. He hadn't forgotten it and it wasn't going to slide at all.

But now he had more important things to deal with. Teams from most of the hidden villages would start arriving for the exams this week and as the Hokages guard he would have to follow him around more.

Thankfully, the clone jutsu made it easy to be in more than one place at a time.

Walking down the street with Kyuubi in tow, he saw Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi's grandson, dash down a path with his two friends close behind, calling 'You can't get me!' as he did.

"Hey let Konohamaru go you bully!" a young girl cried out as he reached the corner. Looking, he saw Kankuro, the brother to his first pet Gaara holding the Hokage's grandson up by his collar.

Looking up, he searched the area for his pet's chakra signature and found it in a tree not too far away. Then he thought about his contract, technically he was only obligated to protect the old man, not anyone else. But then again, saving the boy could give him the opportunity to have a little minion to use in the future.

"You'd do well to accept his apology and put him down," he said darkly, making the group look over to him.

Konohamaru recognized him as his grandfathers bodyguard and gave a sigh of relief as the Sand ninja stopped threatening to hit him.

"Or what?"

Naruto smirked, taking slow and deliberate steps towards them, "Imagine the political fallout when the village finds out that the Kazekage's children are arrested for attacking a child of leaf..."

Kankuro started to interrupt but Naruto beat him to the punch, "Especially when said child tried to apologize and just so happens to be the Hokage's grandson,"

Paling, Kankuro released the boy, only for Konohamaru to kick him in the knee and bolt away, hiding behind Naruto.

"Why you little!" The teen growled as he reached for the bundle on his back.

Naruto chuckled, "I should also mention that attacking either of us could be seen as an act of war, Konohamaru because of his linage, and me because of my position here in the village."

Konohamaru nodded, "Yeah, he's gramps personal bodyguard and one of the highest ranked ninja, he'll kick your butts any day."

"Not only that but your sister looks angry,"

At the blondes words, both Temari and Kankuro paled as they turned to see Gaara standing on a branch of a tree overlooking them.

Gaara was glaring down at them, her eyes holding much more anger than normal. Their sensei told them not to cause trouble in the village which would cause suspicion and here are her older siblings acting disgraceful.

Then again she could care less about that, her true reasons for being angrier than normal was because her idiot of a brother was thinking of attacking her master... that and the vibrator Naruto made her wear.

"G-Gaara!"

Her teal colored eyes narrowed on him, "Kankuro... shut up before I kill you,"

His mouth snapped shut.

Konohamaru grinned, "Serves you right bully,"

His taunt was cut short as Naruto brought his fist down on the top of his head, sending the child to the dirt with swirls for eyes. making his two friends gasp as he did the one thing no one dared to do.

"You have no right to mock him Konohamaru, what kind of ninja doesn't look where he's going?" Naruto questioned as the boy pushed himself off the ground and held the bump on top of his head.

Kyuubi stood silently behind the other two children, watching her master.

The little orange haired girl backed up and bumped into her. Making her turn and 'epp' in surprise before going starry eyed as she recognized the cloak.

"Your the Ghost!" she squealed in excitement, making Temari's eyes widen.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the name.

The other boy with a runny nose looked confused, "Who?"

She whirled on her friend, "You don't know who the Ghost is?" she demanded before pointing at Naruto, "She works for him and helps guard the Hokage, she's a genjutsu master and doesn't need to depend on a teammate to protect her while using genjutsu, she's my hero,"

Naruto and Kyu shared a glance as the girl looked back at her with stary eyes, "I want to be just like you,"

Kyuubi had to admit, the little girls hero worship was flattering... and slightly scary.

Naruto looked to Gaara who was looking at him before motioning for her to leave. She took the hint and turned to her siblings.

"Let's go,"

Gaara knew that look and what he was conveying with his eyes, tonight would be a real pleasurable night.

-X-

(Later that night)

Moonlight streamed in through the curtains of the master bedroom, illumanating part of the room in a soft white glow.

Standing by the open window, Naruto felt the soft breeze against his skin and listened to the soft breathing behind him.

He turned and looked at the two lumps laying limply in his bed, snuggling togethor. Gaara had shown up just like he wanted and along with Kyuubi, they had a raunchy and extreamly loud threesome which was sure to keep the Inuzuka clan awake for hours after they finished.

-X-

Kiba laid in his bed with the covers over his head, eyes wide while he curled up in a featle position. Hours ago he awoke to the sounds of screaming. At first he had thought that someone was dying but the following yells of 'HARDER MASTER!' made his previous conclusion a distant hope.

He laid there... and laid there. At first he thought it was kind of hot but after awhile... he heard his sister next door scream, 'KAMI THAT"S HOT!' before low pants and moans came from her room. Things progressed to the point where he thought of complaining to his mom but soon after... simular sounds were heard from his other wall, the wall he shared with his Kaa-san.

Things continured to get worse for the boy as the dogs started mating all at the same time. But the worse had yet to come.

Akamaru got into it too, mounting his legs and going to town.

Peeking out from under the sheets, he saw the puppy looking at him with a smirk.

_'You my bitch now," _

_To be continued..._

-X-

REVIEW PLEASE


	13. Chapter 13

Agent of Hell

Chapter 13

-I own nothing-

-oXo-

(I wanted to say that this story will have multiple references to many religions so keep an open mind, this is a fanfic after all.)

Another couple of days went by in a flash and suddenly, genin who came to enter the exams found themselves sitting in room 301 of the testing building. The more experienced and knowledgeable of the chuunin hopefuls found themselves slightly intimidated by their procter, Konoha's very own Ibiki Morino, Leaf's top interrogator and master of physiological interrogation tactics. While they knew a bit more about him than the other rookies, they still didn't really know what to expect so they mentally prepared themselves for anything.

But unlike them, the younger ninjas who didn't know anything were mostly clueless about the intimidating man. Leaving them to fear only his appearance without knowing what he was truly capable of.

Ibiki had a field day with them.

-X-

By the time Anko and the blond devil arrived, they found that Ibiki had proved himself a master at mental torture. Half of the seats were empty and the remaining ninjas looked haggard and on the brink of insanity.

Too bad for them, Anko and the blond had dark senses of humor and were more than happy to send them on to the next stage of the exams, much to the genin's annoyance and stress.

"You maggots understand?" Anko yelled out as she explained the second exam. "You'll be spending a whole week in here... by the end you must have to have a set of these scrolls and be in the tower or else you fail."

Naruto stood at the doorway to the tent where the teams would hand in their consent forms and receive there scroll. Each team had to show him three clear signatures before he would let them in but honestly, he wasn't truly paying attention. Not that they would be able to get a scroll without the whole team signing it, the chuunins inside the tent would have to check too.

Kyuu walked up to him.

"Is it done?" he questioned before allowing another team in.

She nodded.

"Good,"

Another team exited and another entered.

"Kyuu, I want you to go to the Hokage tower and find any information that you believe to be valuable on the four visiting delegations. Report back to me at the tower in the center of the forest here and relay your findings." he told her with a low tone. The blond thought for a second then looked at Anko who was across the clearing, "Also look up the files on her and my newest pet,"

The cloaked demon fox nodded, "Yes sir,"

With that she left and Naruto let the last team in before Anko yelled out for them to go to their pre assigned gates, which they had been given along with their scroll.

With the Chuunin hopefuls clearing out, Naruto walked up to Anko with his lady killer smile.

At first she had been pissed off that she had to have someone help her with the exams, showing her displeasure by sending a stream of curses an kunai at him before he forced her to stop, reducing the weapons to a molten mass of melted steel with his hellfire which burnt the grass where they landed.

Faced with that and what he could do, she didn't attack him physically but continued to voice her opinion very loudly.

What he did to shut her up was amazing... ly stupid and took balls made from brass. He kissed her. Not some grandma peck or school yard smooch but a 'taste what you ate' kiss while pushing her up against a tree and copping a feel of her ass with one hand while holding her chin with the other.

She quickly dropped any hostility and mewed like a kitten as his tongue played with hers and any thoughts of biting his tongue off never crossed her mind. But once he stopped and pulled back her fury ignited with the intensity of the sun.

Their fight lasted a good hour before he once again slammed her down and pinned her under his body.

"Well Anko-chan, looks like we have a whole week together... in the middle of a dangerous forest... far from any foolish civilians..."

The woman turned and grinned at him, "All alone... " she started before walking up to him and pressing up against him.

"And at my mercy," he smirked while running his fingers along her side, "Why don't you show me around the tower... my little snake,"

He smirked, his eyes glowing a hellish crimson while he watched her own light brown orbs flash a similar shade as her fingernails sharpened into claws. Poor little human, the once proud konochi reduced to a mere shadow of her former self, a pet to his whims and brought to her knees against his gentle caresses.

-X-

(I don't think that I was able to write the time time right on this part, So let me give a quick run through, Gaara and her siblings made it to the tower on the first day, nearly a day later the other teams slowly start coming in. While all of this is happening, Naruto and Anko don't show up for obvious reasons. The next part happens nearly 48 hours into the exam.)

By the end of the day, Naruto and Anko were joined in the tower by one team. Gaara's, who shattered the previous record by showing up to the tower with both scrolls within six hours, Beating the old record by well over 16 hours.

But Naruto and Anko weren't there to welcome them and the Suna ninjas found themselves alone until a few more teams slowly made their way in over the next few days, occupying the bottom floors while the top half was strangely locked, not even some of the more curious ninjas could pick or force the lock at first.

"Will you shut up?" A Iwa nin growled over his sholder as he knelt down in front of the lock. He and his team had made it through the forest and after getting some of their smaller, less serious wounds checked, found a door leading up to the fourth floor which was locked. Normally something like that wouldn't bother them but they didn't want to be anywhere near the other ninjas, especially Konoha dogs.

His teammate, a tough looking girl crossed her arms, "Well stop taking so long,"

He let go of the lock picks, "You think you can do better?" he demanded while glaring at her, "If so what are you waiting for?"

She stiff armed him aside, "Move,"

He crossed his arms and watched as she took the picks and pushed them in his arms, "Watch this,"

With a growl the girl took a step back and lunged forward, denting the wooden door with her sholder before repeating the action once again. It buckled slightly but held so the brutish girl kicked the handle until the sound of breaking metal rang out.

"That's how you open a door," she spoke in a boastful voice while turning to smirk at her team.

But instead of looking at her, they were pale and gazing over her shoulders at something.

Ever so slowly she turned her head and stood face to face with a muscled blond wearing only a pair of pants while staring at them with a sharp glint in his eyes.

"You know, when someone locks a door, it usually means that your not allowed there," his tone was sharp and low, full of ice and danger, "Breaking into a locked room here could be considered an act of aggression or sabotage... and with our villages past... relations, some could use this little stunt to fuel the flames of war."

The three glanced at each other, not only because of what he said but because said blond looked just like the fourth hokage, the man who had killed army of Iwa ninjas with his signature techniques to become somewhat of the boogyman to the younger generations, a threat used by parents to keep their children from acting up or to get them to go and do their chores.

The Iwa genin were reliving the tails that there parents told or what they had heard so they weren't too keen on speaking up to defend themselves. The physically strong girl looked like a ghost while her two male teammates instinctively hid behind her.

A pair of slender arms snaked around his waist, "Where'd you go?" said a voice that they quickly recognized as the woman who explained the second part of the exam to them.

Anko pressed against his back and propped her chin up on his sholder to peer over and see who it was.

"Just a few curious little Genin, nothing to be concerned about." he dismissed without looking away. "They were here to repair this door that they broke by accident... isn't that right?"

His voice chilled their insides and they quickly found themselves nodding.

The two Konoha nins backed up and watched as the three scrambled to pull the door in place and haphazardly fix it. The door looked ready to fall at any given second but they really didn't give a shit since they had really taken over the top floor where Anko had set up her 'home away form home'. It was much more secure than other areas, built to be used as a war room it they were invaded and the Hokage's tower happened to be lost, destroyed or otherwise. It was sealed off from the hallway by a heavy steel door made to withstand most attacks and chakra blades that could normally cut into the metal, it not all the way.

It also had plenty of emergency rations sealed away there and after a few years of free reign there, Anko had made it into a small house with a small kitchen, a huge bed, and even a small dinning table, all of which had finally been christened the night before.

Anko and the blond appear in the room again, the blond in his pants while Anko wore only her panties,

"Now that that's over," she giggled before leaping on his back and wrapping her legs around him. "Let's pick up where we left off,"

He chuckled as she tried to dominate him once again, licking his neck and biting it hard enough to break the skin.

But like all the other times, Naruto grabbed her by the hair and flipped her over his sholder roughly, getting a demonic grin and growl in return.

"Come O child, born of lust, demon seed and human husk," he smirked as the girl's brown eyes turned red. She flipped over and lunged at him wildly,

He knew that she felt familiar to him, not in the sense that he had seen her before but her presence seemed somewhat familiar. It wasn't until he had marked her as another pet of his that her demon linage was awakened fully. She was a part demon, not a half. Usually a part demon didn't have many abilities like a full demon or even a half demon... but she was an exception... she had the blood of Lilith coursing through her veins, the Queen of the Succubi. He had heard that the beautiful demoness had had a son with a mortal man, Giving birth to a half demon incubus who was killed years ago. Seemed that Anko was his child with a mortal woman.

He once again flung her down and pinned her, his own eyes turning red. He knew that she was envious of his eyes, where only the brown part of her eyes turned red his whole eye turned red and glowed if he wanted. Only powerful devils like him and Lucifer could do that at will while demons only did it when they went into an uncontrollable rage

"Try all you wish little succubus, not even your grandmother and your aunts couldn't make me submit,"

They kissed, wildly exploring each others mouths before loosing each other in fits of passion

-X-

_OH FUCK! POUND MY PUSSY!_

Kiba's eyes snapped open as his face lost all color. With his developed sense of hearing, he and his puppy had heard the screams of a woman.

Looking down, he and Akamaru locked eyes.

_"All right bitch, on the ground and give me your leg,"_

-X-

Somewhere near a hot spring, a perverted old man with white hair looked up and peered around, "My pervvy senses are tingling"

-X-

"To everyone gathered here, I congratulate you for completing the..."

Naruto stopped listening as he took up the Hokage's right flank while Kyuu took the left. The week had been relatively boring between listening or reading any reports from his little fox while half of the teams from the first exam made it in.

He was quickly brought out of his thoughts as the Hokage's little speech was stopped by a certain ninja, the same man who's life he cold end now with a snap. He looked a lot better to tell the truth, the dark rings around his eyes were nearly gone and he didn't look like he was about to fall over a a moments notice.

Hayate explained that since there were so many teams left over once again, they would have to hold preliminary matches to determine who would continue to the finals a month away.

Then after that, the tournament will begin and he will be fighting, what better way to show off his might than in front of multiple Kages and Daimyo, including their families.

_To be continued..._

-X-

(Sneak preview of a later chapter)

The village rumbled as they heard a loud explosion go off, fearing an attack many started running for cover while the ninjas looked for the attackers... only, there wasn't any.

Except for the loud clashes of metal and the accessional booming echo, nothing was amiss.

That was until a little girl who was being pulled along by her parents pointed up to the sky.

"Look mommy, an angel!"

Everyone, despite the previous panic, turned to see where the little girl was pointing to see a figure falling to the ground at an astonishing rate with two strange appendages on it's back.

"Kami-sama!" an old man wheezed out in shock. Those near the tower saw the figure slam into the road, leaving a large hole where she landed. It was a woman with long black hair and pale skin wearing a dress made of silk. Pieces of armor covered parts of her body but they were badly dented and burnt. Her once beautiful wings were broken, and covered in blood, most of it was burning by black flames the were quickly spreading.

Blood flowed from her mouth as her chest heaved.

"Forgive... me... Kushi...na... I... I was... too... weak,"

With that her body started breaking up into small flakes of bright light and floating up into the air, leaving an awestruck and terrified crowd behind.

-X-


	14. Chapter 14

Agent of Hell

Chapter 14

-I own nothing-

-oXo-

"Gaara of Suna Vs... Lee of Konoha,"

The two made their way down to lower floor where they would fight, Lee choosing to leap over the rails while the red head walked down the steps, glancing at her master who stood next to the Hokage.

_Break him_

She blinked, had she really heard that? Was she hearing things? No one else seemed to hear that and she hadn't seen his lips move at all, only a slight narrowing of his eyes. The Tanuki hadn't spoken since her master claimed her as his and stopped tormenting her all the time to murder people.

The man stood between them and raised his arm before swiping it in a downward arc, calling out for them to start before leaping back.

Lee got into his stance as the cork on her gourd crumbled into sand, falling into the gourd with the rest of it before it all started streaming out and pooling around her.

The energetic boy sped towards her after saying something about youth and string together a vicious combo of punches and kicks, only for the sand to gain a life of it's own, jumping up to block every strike with ease. This continued for a while, Lee trying his best to strike the girl from every side as she just stood there, trying to track his quick movements.

She had to admit, he was fast, so fast that she could only see him just before he struck, luckily for her that her demon was able to sense him.

Suddenly, the sand shifted to block a strike from the rear but a fist appeared a foot away from her face.

Lee faked the attack from the back and sped to strike her front.

Gaara blinked and just inches before he hit, the sand caught him in a iron-like grip around his wrist.

The leaf ninjas who knew about his speed gasped, shocked that the sand had caught him.

Lee cried out as the sand twisted his arm before a whole wave of it slammed into his front like a massive hammer, sending his body tumbling back while a few drops of blood from his now busted lip hit the floor.

The sand shifted to soak it up, "The sand wants your blood," she stated in a icy cold tone, much like Naruto's own.

Gai yelled out to Lee that he could take his weights off and the match took a turn in Lee's favor.

Naruto watched, thinking of the irony of this match. Lee was Gai's student and by the looks of it, his clone while Gaara was his pet and somewhat of a student, Ironic that the two would fight just like he and Gai had... although, he never had the trouble that Gaara seemed to be having.

Those weights that Lee had on weighed more than they looked and with the burden lifted, his speed doubled, he was barely a blur and even the sand had a hard time keeping up.

The sound of fist meeting flesh rang out and he saw Gaara's feet leave the ground,

"Impressive... for pure muscle," he spoke as Gaara was knocked around like a pinball by Lee, sent higher and higher before the bandages around Lee's arms wrapped themselves around the girl,

The pair plummeted to the ground and seconds before impact, Lee jumped away and Gaara collided head first into the stone floor, kicking up dirt and stone.

Lee huffed and waited, by the look on his face he was feeling guilty, thinking that he had killed the girl.

Hayate stepped forward, "Winner..."

But before he could finish, a large ninja star flew from the smoke cloud, spinning so fast that it sounded like a huge ban saw.

Lee had to jump to the ground as it was aimed at his chest and everyone watched in awe as it impacted on the wall, exploding into sand after cutting a large gorge into the wall

The smoke cleared and they saw the red head standing there in a pile of sand with her gourd missing and a demonic grin on her face.

"I can feel it..." she chuckled insanely, "This power... it's his,"

Naruto cocked his head to the side and wore a small, unnoticeable grin. 'So the mark had awakened... interesting,'

The mark he used on her was different from what he used on Anko or Yugao, Anko only needed the mark and Yugao sold her soul to him, Gaara was a full human and the ritual implanted a bit of his own devil chakra in her, much like Orochimaru's little curse mark. It would connect them but unlike the stupid human, it didn't split his soul into smaller pieces, His devil powers would connect them and he would always be able to tel where she was if he wanted, It also gave her a large boost in case her life was threatened. It was temporary but unlike demonic chakra, his devil chakra wouldn't burn her skin off while healing it at the same time. It wasn't perfect though, while it sounded unbeatable there were drawbacks, a humans chakra system wasn't meant to channel the devilish power so much of the power was wasted and once it started you kept on until the chakra ran out or your attacker was dead,

Lee took a few steps back as he got over the shock of what he was seeing but it was for naught, Faster than he could blink, Gaara vanished and appeared behind him with her fist already in flight.

Lee's skull made a loud smacking sound as she nailed him hard enough to crush the stone beneath him, breaking his nose and possibly even his skull or giving him brain damage.

The girl kicked him over so that he was on his back and before anyone could stop her she had straddled his gut and was wildly punching him over and over in the face while screaming like a wild beast.

"STOP IT!" Hayate yelled as he tried to break them apart and save the boys life,

But Gai had beat him to it and tried to pull the red head off his student, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back only for her to elbow him in the jaw, forcing him to release her just as she sensed another presence. The girl turned, swinging her fist at the person only for it to be caught in the vice-like grip of Naruto.

"That is enough,"

The voice of her master cut though the haze of rage like a razor blade through cloth and to the amazement of her sensei and family, she calmed down instantly.

"Your match is over, you won. Now calm yourself and return to your team,"

She looked at the unmoving teen she had just beaten then back at Naruto before turning and doing as she was told, Stopping just long enough for her gourd to reform and fill back up before walking up the steps and standing near her team.

Naruto looked at Lee who was being lifted onto a stretcher by a few medics, careful as not to hurt him any more or move his neck incase it was broken. Gai looked worried and angry but Lee had signed a waver and knew the risks, Hayate had made sure that they knew killing your opponent was allowed but frowned upon, even then it was only if they refused to give up, once they were out cold your match was over. The only thing that saved Gaara from any possible trouble was that no one knew it Lee when Lee lost consciousness as it had all happened so fast.

He vanished and retook his place beside the Hokage as the board on the wall flashed the final two names. Stopping first on the girl from Iwa who had broken his door and a Kumo ninja.

Sadly for the poor Kumo nin, the Iwa girl humiliated him by beating him over the head and breaking his legs within the first minute for calling her sexually confused because she had some muscles.

So after being carried out of the room with his legs twisted and bent so that his toes touched his hips, the genin were gathered and told to pick from a box that held a number for each person. The remaining ninjas found themselves hoping that they didn't have to face that sand girl after what they saw her do.

Hayate recorded the numbers and announced the names before telling them to meet at the stadium, the same one that Naruto fought in against the jounin senseis.

So with the Genin leaving the tower arena, the Hokage dismissed Naruto and Kyuu, telling them that he would be returning to his office to catch up on his paperwork. then muttering about the damned able things fornicating on his desk and reproducing just to mock him.

All questions of insanity due to age aside, Naruto and Kyuu left the tower.

"Return to the old man and keep up appearances as his guard," Naruto ordered the fox as they walked, "I want to hear about anything worthwhile you find out while there,"

Kyuubi nodded, "Yes master,"

"Good, now run along my pet, I have a soul to claim and another tool to add to my collection."

-X-

In Konoha's shinobi hospital, doctors and nurses worked nonstop trying to mend and fix the shattered bones and spine of Rock Lee.

He had come in a limp mass and as time went on things were getting grimmer and grimmer. The boy's spine was badly broken and his days as a ninja were over... in fact his days of walking and quite possibly ever using his arms were over, if he even woke up at all.

Besides his broken back and shattered dreams, scans told the ninja doctors that his brain had taken a massive beating and parts of his skull were fractured.

After a few hours, they were starting to lose hope saying that it would take a miracle.

(Inside Lee's Mind)

Lee looked at the cloaked man with wide eyes.

"Greetings Mr. Lee... you may call the... the Benefactor,"

-X-

A few hours later Naruto was walking away from the hospital with a smirk on his face, humans were so easy to twist. Just like how he had Ayame break dates with her boyfriend, lying about something that only a fool would believe to be true before coming to him.

Speaking of her, Naruto had the sudden craving for ramen and vanished to go get some... guess somethings never change.

Arriving in moments, Naruto sat down and saw a guy around the same age as Ayame flirting with said ramen waitress. He was a thin man with brown hair like hers and green eyes, he also wore a promise ring on his hand just like here.

"Oh Shuji," she giggled, "You know I'm saving myself for marriage,"

Naruto gave a dark grin that went unnoticed by them. Both he and the girl both knew what a load of shit that was but she had the fool wrapped around her finger just as tight as he had her around his. The only thing that kept him from ordering her to crush the fools heart was the amusement he got from watching how she would lie to her boyfriends face about marriage and being a virgin then turning around and bouncing on her masters cock for hours.

Love was a powerful tool and a deadly weakness.

She turned to Naruto, telling Shuji to hold on a minute before walking over, "Hi Naru-chan!" she greeted.

"Hey Onee-chan, I'd like my usual... hold the... desert," he smirked as she nodded with a light blush, knowing what he was talking about.

Luckily her boyfriend was on the other end of the bar and wasn't able to see it as she turned quickly and called to her father that Naruto wanted his usual order.

The old man looked over the back window where he would pass the bowls through and smiled at the blond, as they had met and caught up a while ago.

He returned the smile and Ayame went back to her boyfriend, sparing her master a quick look as she passed.

"So we still on for this weekend?" he asked with a smile.

The girl made a show of thinking it over, "This weekend is ok, but I'm going to be busy studying till friday, I have a test to take then and I have to pass."

That excuse was new...

The man's watch made a small beeping noise.

"Dang I'm almost late for work," he muttered.

The two shared a quick goodbye and he bolted down the road, leaving Naruto the only person at the stand besides the two cooks.

"A test?" he chuckled as she leaned on the counter next to him, "He honestly believed that?

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently with a hidden smile.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chan, when will you learn that I can easily tell when you are lying? Besides I know that school has been canceled for the next month for anyone high school and up, your collage classes included."

She smiled, "Well why would I need him when I have you?" she whispered as not to let her father hear.

"Well said my little chief... well said,"

The ramen soon arrived and the two made small talk while the blond ate. Then he stopped, the aura! The holy aura from that... thing had suddenly vanished, he couldn't even sense any or were it was now.

He had made a grave mistake, at first he had thought that it was a trap or some overpowered fool who couldn't control it's own aura. But with the sudden disappearance of what had become an almost daily thing he knew that it was only one angel or something. If he had to guess from the stories and things he had learned in hell it had to have been one of the Hellguard, a special elite unit of angels whom were like the ANBU of holy beings. As no normal angel would've been able to pump out all that aura for so long then suddenly suppress it.

This warranted some investigation and luckily for him he was in the perfect position to have a team sent out to look for anything suspicious, not that he truly expected the humans to find anything, he'd have to send one of his own pets out with them as his power inside them would allow them to see things that others wouldn't be capable of.

Finishing up his ramen, Naruto dropped a few yen notes on the counter then vanished.

-X-

Hiruzen was always glad for a distraction from his paperwork but what Naruto had just told him bordered the line between a welcome distraction and more work. Apparently a radical being was trying to hunt him down, most likely an angel who wanted nothing more than to see him burning back in hell or completely destroyed.

Now the old man knew that about religion and all. As the Hokage he knew about a lot of the goings on of his village and didn't get through his life being ignorant to the views and lifestyles of others.

But Naruto was a good person despite what had happened to him as a child, he was also a ninja of his village and as such, he would do what he could to help the blond. Including sending Yugao and her squad out to check out the direction in which he had last sensed the being. He had already stated that whatever it was would probably be gone but the old man just nodded, saying that even though they might not find it, they may find clues or something.

The old man sent an ANBU messenger to go find the squad leader and turned to Naruto, "So your going to be fighting in the tournament,"

It wasn't a question as the blond had made the fact clear weeks ago.

Naruto nodded.

"Well I hear that the villages participating are going to be sending some of there best, even a few other minor hidden villages have requested a spot to join in on the tournament."

"Of course they would, this is a great time to advertise their villages skills, even if they don't get far they could still empress some important people." Naruto mused. "So am I representing Konoha alone or is someone else fighting?"

"I've been approached by a lot of jounin who want to join but each village has agreed that only a maximum of 6 ninjas can enter to fight for there respective homes."

"So have you chosen the other five yet?"

The Hokage paused to pick up a list, "Well aside from you, I haven't been able to decide, Gai and Kakashi wanted to join, so did Anko and a few others along with a couple ANBU. I haven't really went through and chose yet,"

"Well good luck with that, but on a different note I'd like to request a few missions... preferably a bandit extermination for my... summons."

Hiruzen blinked, "What?"

"My summons have a taste for blood and love the thrill of a hunt., as I told you before they are the perfect hunters and as there summoner they will obey me or else, besides it's high time those bandit camps are... removed."

With a small nod, Hiruzen pulled an A-ranked mission scroll out and handed it to the blond.

"Thanks old man, you've made a little nightwalker very happy," he said with a smirk before leaving.

-X-

_To be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

Agent of Hell

Chapter 15

-I own nothing-

-oXo-

Naruto stood off to the side and watched as a foreign delegation arrived. They were quite early too... as they still had close to two weeks before the final stage began.

True fully, he had expected them only a day or so before the event but it would seem that the Raikage wanted to show up much earlier... for some reason. Then again Kyuubi had told him that Sarutobi had spoken something about there being a new Raikage, that the old one was executed by his own people for nearly starting a war because of the attempted kidnapping of the Hyuuga heiress. So he was possibly here to try and repair the broken trust from long ago.

Leaning up against the wall where a shadow would cover him, Naruto looked at the tan skinned man as he walked in front of his shinobi. He was very well built and looked like he could punch holes in steel. His hair was combed back and almost white, but in the sun you could tell that it was just a very pale blonde. The man wore Raikage robes without a shirt underneath and Naruto could see some strange bracers on his arms.

_Hiss_

Naruto looked down at his ankle and saw a pair of yellow eyes looking up at him with a pair of small horns above them.

"Ura... what a nice surprise." he stated lowly as he reached down and allowed the snake to slither up his arm.

It hissed tiredly, "You have no idea how hard it isss for me to travel from Sssuna to here." he told his master, "A wolf tried to eat me... twice. I'm sso tired,"

"I did not call for you little serpent, your journey was for nothing." Naruto told it as the snake wrapped around his arm and laid its head on his sholder.

"Master, I was told to bring you a message," Ura hissed with his forked tongue tasting the air.

Naruto raised an eyebrow,"From who?"

"Levis Fero,"

That got his full attention, "Really... what was it?"

"He said that he needed you to help him with something, that you'd know what to do... something about his stone,"

Naruto's eyes widened then narrowed as his mouth curled into a smirk. "I see... so that's his plan... Ura your usefulness in Suna has run out, your to stay here and continue your assignment."

Ura nodded tiredly, "Yess master, but can I rest first?"

"Sure,"

With that the snake relaxed on his arm and Naruto got lost in thought.

Levis Fero, the light bringer better known as Lucifer the fallen one. It was one of the old names the devil went by years ago, the same one he used when he was still on earth and created the stone he now needed to find. With it he would be able to unleash hell on earth and cause untold chaos.

Lucifer had been searching for it for years as best as he could while being confined in hell as per the pact that forced them to end the war.

The stone itself was blessed and cursed, for the wearer would be protected from dying of old age or sickness but would be driven mad, committing horrible atrocities on a whim. Humans called it... the Philosophers stone. A stone with the power to grant it's holder immortality against time and health, made from the souls of ten thousand mortals. Many lives have been destroyed by it's allure, minds driven to madness, families ruined.

Naruto glanced at the group walking down the road then decided that the stone was much more important. So he left and returned to his manor. He had a stone to locate, but first he would have to talk to it's creator, he wouldn't just tell him that he needed to find it without already having a clue as to where it was.

-X-

The blonde sat on the floor of his living room holding a knife in one hand while blood poured from his wrist in a steady flow. Below him was a a pentagram drawn in his own blood with a long line of symbols around it with even more branching off.

While the blood was pouring out as a steady flow, seeing as he had cut a few veins, he knew that once the ritual started his healing would easily take care of it, he just needed a good flow of blood.

He dropped the blade and started chanting, raising his arms as his hands were engulfed in flames, quickly followed by the blood on his floor.

A few moments passed and the roaring blaze died down until a small ring of fire remained, leaving the devil himself standing proud in the middle of his living room.

"Ah the smell of the human realm." Lucifer mused with a deep inhale.

"A stench of sin much like that of a festering wound, this damnedable village is a boil on the ass of the world filled with self-righteous puss which lord over others while hiding behind their names. Demanding the respect that their ancestors earned and they don't deserve." Naruto stated dryly.

The prince of darkness shrugged, "So nothings really changed,"

"I guess, but tell me why the sudden message?"

Lucifer smirked, "While at first I believed that the stone was lost. As it's last carrier had hidden it when I could not feel my power coming from it. But not too long ago I felt a small surge from it. I can only feel it when someone is touching or wearing it so I believe that someone has unknowingly found the philosophers stone and is now carrying it with them."

"So you want me to search for it and steal it back?"

Lucifer chuckled, "Of course not child, it will come to you. Besides you need not deviate from your plans,"

"Of course,"

Lucifer looked down at the ring of fire and reached out, letting the tip of his finger go out of it, only for the digit to hiss and smoke, the skin bubbling and melting until the bone showed in spots.

"Damn those angels and our pact," he hissed as he calmly pulled back, watching as everything quickly regrew. "We need that stone child, with it you can force the gates of hell to open"

"And bring about one thousand years of darkness," the blonde added.

Lucifer nodded and they both smirked

-X-

Ume giggled as the camp was raided by her and her family, Lord Naruto was so kind, giving them a chance to come out into the human world to feed on the flesh of mortals, especially these sinful men. They had a wonderful taint that made their flesh spicy and sharp to the taste.

Although, she and a few others were quite fond of the sweetness that the flesh of the innocent had. But then again it was all about personal taste.

She watched as a man tried to escape her and laughed joyfully as she pounced on him like a lion, her teeth already half way in his neck before they fell.

His scream died out and turned into bloody gurgles as she ripped chunks of meat from him, blood spraying out like a busted pipe as she ate what she ripped off.

Another man was tackled not too far from her, his fat overweight frame jiggling as he screamed with an older woman digging her knee into his back.

"Scream little piggy!" the monster crackled some of her hair stuck to her face, the blood from her victims covering most of her head and arms.

She was Keimei Hanta, mother of Ume Hanta and lover to Meito Hanta. Keimei was the alpha of her pack and alpha of their kind. She was also an oddity, after giving birth to Ume she killed her husband whom she had seemed to love for years and was soon seen with Meito, a younger girl of her clan. The child never questioned it nor did anyone else as the real shock had happened years ago when the woman had announced that she had married a man and was trying to get pregnant. But then again, those that knew her knew that she loved women and admitted that her love for him seemed a little bit forced.

Ume giggled again as her mother broke his arms then grabbed his head, pulling back until the sound of cracking bones and ripping flesh was heard. Proving that she was easily capable of pulling a mans head off without any trouble.

Soon the whole clearing was littered but body parts and painted with blood. The bandit camp of over twenty strong reduced to a pile of bodies by only a group of seven nightwalkers.

With the exciting part over, the demons chose their meals and began gorging themselves happily.

-X-

Yugao watched in horror as her team of highly trained ANBU were beaten by this strange woman with a white and gold Naginata. She had wanted to engage and help but something stopped her, making her freeze and lock up like a terrified genin.

It wasn't killing intent as the woman dressed in white made sure that she didn't kill them, only knocking them out.

Why had she attacked them? They hadn't threatened her in any way nor had they even said anything to her. She just struck out of thin air.

"I can feel your unholy taint," Kushina said lowly as she readied her weapon, looking at the masked ANBU closely.

Suddenly the purple haired woman kneeled over, gasping and crying as she wrapped her arms around her gut.

"So you finally show your true self creature of hell,"

The woman stood up after a minute, chuckling.

"I can feel you as well dog of Kami... I've felt your sickening aura for days,"

Kushina blinked, it wasn't a females voice but a mans.

"I wondered when I'd speak with you, you filthy dog. I even made sure that this... human stayed out of the fight so that it'll just be the... two of us,"

"You've possessed her."

The possessed body nodded, "Indeed I have,"

That made Kushina prepare herself to strike.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that, for you see, this shell isn't alone... she's carrying a little one,"

The red head frowned, "Using a pregnant woman as a shield,"

"No you see, this little human belongs to me, even if you tried to rid her of her demon, I am mealy possessing her from a long distance, she sold her soul to me along with her freedom."

"Monster,"

Yugao's body chuckled, "Really? I like to think of it as saving her,"

Kushina snarled, "Saving her? You stole her soul and made her a slave,"

"Perhaps the same could be said of all religion, slaving their lives away and preying for things to happen, pleading with their kami to heal them or their family. The only different I see is that I kept my side of the deal, she wanted her lover to get better, I did it. Tell me of your master little dog, does she answer the prayers of her followers?"

As Kushina gritted her teeth as this person insulted Kami, the possessed woman reached up and pulled off her mask, exposing her face which now had three long splits on her right cheek like someone had ran a razor across her face while holding the skin taunt. The other change was now she had glowing red eyes.

"You need not answer dog, your silancing is enough. Just know that I shall be waiting for you in Konoha... so will every hunter nin, ANBU, Jounin, and Chuunin once they learn of what you did."

Kushina was confused but it didn't last long before the possessed woman made clones which henged into her and killed the other ANBU.

"Right now, this poor little soon to be mother is watching as you kill her team, when she returns she will tell them of what you did and that will be enough to have you targeted, even if they look into her mind they'll only see what I want her to see," she chuckled as the angel growled, "And the best part is... you can't even stop me for returning her to the village... I'm already gone."

With that Yugao's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and fell to the ground, bursting into smoke.

Kushina stood there, watching the smoke from the multiple clones faded into the sky. She had only attacked to knock them out because she felt the demonic signature on one of them and didn't want to hurt the others just because they wanted to protect one of their own, whom they probably never even knew was possessed.

But now that she had a chance to really think about it her heart sank, Naruto was the only one in konoha that they knew could even be able to possess some one and Kami had said that no other devilish presences were in the village.

-X-

Naruto opened his eyes and smirked...

-X-

"Hey Bee, who's that next to the Hokage?"

Bee, looked at the blond next to him. Both he and Yugito, the container of the two-tailed hell cat, were both standing a bit behind the Raikage, A, who just so happened to be Bee's older brother.

"It's the Ghost, the Hokage's second bodyguard." he said without trying to make a rap out of it. Thanks to the numerous threats made by A that should he embarrass him, he'd be punished.

While the threat had never worked before it helped when A told him that had quite a few of his konochi who would gladly grind his balls to dust over and over again.

He also wanted to showcase his skills in the tournament so he had to behave till then.

"The Ghost?" Yugito repeated lowly as not to disturb the two Kages while they talked.

The cloaked woman had made a name for herself in other villages because the village would sometimes send them back to there home village if they didn't have any valuable information, meaning that when they returned they reported that not only they had been caught but so had the others.

-X-

"I was wondering when you'd show up,"

Gaara looked at her blond master as he sat in a lawn chair by the koi pond, reading a book.

"I expected you earlier to tell the truth," he intoned while flipping the page, "But it has given me time to catch up on my reading."

"What was that power?"

He closed the book with a snap. "It was my power, the mark which makes you mine is more than a show of who you belong to, it's also a back up to keep you alive for me when I can't."

"So I can use it-"

"Only when your life is in danger or if your extremely angry," he spoke, interrupting her. "It's not something to use whenever you feel like it, it's to keep you alive,"

"I see," she stated.

Truth be told she loved that feeling using his power gave her. It was so... for lack of better term, powerful. Like nothing could stop her. It made her feel all those dead emotions that she had long since forgotten... well all those that having sex with him didn't make her feel.

"Now my dear, let us see how much you have improved,"

Gaara blinked as her master settled himself in a stance and popped his neck before sprinting towards her.

The gourd on her back exploded into sand and rushed to intercept his leg as he jumped to deliver a heel drop to her skull. Since he wanted her to defend herself the sand responded unlike the other time, his aura was terrifying to her inner demon and it wasn't willing to go against a higher ranked being of hell without a good reason like now.

A small shock wave ran through the sand as his leg impacted, causing a few loose particles to fall before moving back up with the rest of the sand. But as he connected, the mass tried to grab a hold of his foot much like it did to Lee but Naruto vanished before it could get a good grip.

Gaara scanned her surroundings and waited for him to attack, making a few smaller versions of the sand shuriken while leaving enough sand to defend herself.

A movement off to the side caught her attention and she turned to see Naruto rushing at her with jounin speed. Sending three sand shuriken at him, Gaara watched as he flipped over them, the sand falling apart after cutting into the ground a little ways.

Landing in a crouch, Naruto vanished in a flash and reappeared slightly behind her with his hand sailing towards her.

POP

Gaara's pale green eyes widened and she threw her hips forward in pain. Reaching back and clutching her rear, the red head let out a yelp of pain which made the sand around them fall to the ground. A bright red hand print appearing on her rear underneath her clothing.

But before she could do anything else, Naruto grabbed her arms and pulled her back into his chest, letting go for a second to wrap one arm around her while his other hand grabbed her neck.

"There is some improvement," he spoke deeply before his tongue flicked her ear, "But not enough in my eyes,"

She shuddered at the feel of his tongue on her ear lobe.

"Now let's see you defend against this,"

Gaara stumbled as he pushed her forward. Quickly gaining her footing, she turned to see him vanish and reappear at the far corner of his property, slinging a single kunai at her while making a single hand seal.

One turned into one hundred and her sand quickly formed around her to make a protective barrier.

She stood there, listening to the mass of Kunai as they whistled at her, only to hear multiple popping sounds.

"Got you,"

She froze again, the voice of her master echoing in her ear as his hot breath

"Trapped in your own technique... " he chuckled as he loosened her sash from around her waist, "I know the perfect punishment."

-X-

Sarutobi and the A had dismissed their guards, finding common ground and quickly becoming... something not quite on the level of friends but enough to share a drink.

"So in the past week your bandit population has been nearly wiped out?" A asked in wonder, as all nations had a slight bandit problem along with problems with nuke nin.

Hiruzen nodded, "Yes, three of the larger camps that had missing ninjas leading them have been totally destroyed, with that news most have been scared into disbanding while those others are soon to meet their ends."

"How did you manage,"

At this the Hokage sighed, "I don't agree with the method, but my personal guard Naruto had some of his people take care of it,"

"Your guard has his own unit?" A asked with a raised brow, "I was under the impression that your village didn't support separate branches that didn't report to you,"

"His situation is different, he works directly for me, not the village. He's under contract as my bodyguard because of some... mistakes this village has made in the past."

Hey he was telling half-truths, besides he was the Hokage and he needed to make his village look stronger, especially now.

"You still didn't answer me, Hokage-sama,"

The old man nodded, "I had a few ninjas go study the aftermath and document everything..." he started while picking up a folder.

While scrolls were mainly used, folders and files were used for important things like ninja records, and this was going right next to Narutos personal file once he was finished.

A knew that the file was important, the question of why he was showing this to another Kage flashed across his mind but he figured that it was a way of showing off his villages might and when he opened it, he knew that it was.

Over 80 bandits killed in three days, each of them covered in blood and bite marks or missing body parts all together.

If it sickened him, the man hid it well.

"You support cannibalism?" the man asked with a sickened undertone that would've went unheard by lesser men.

He shook his head, "No, his squad isn't exactly what I'd like working for me but as far as we know it's something to do with their bloodline, and there completely loyal to him and won't defy his orders."

While he disapproved of the methods, A had to admit that having a squad capable of doing these things would do wonders for any village, in both military settings for there loyalty and ability while the fear they could cause would give them much needed political clout to throw around.

While it was seen as an act against nature, cannibalism wasn't illegal, only when you murdered innocents or robbed graves did it become a problem. As a matter of fact, some ancient clans would cook and eat their enemies hoping to gain their power. Back then it was perfectly acceptable and while their numbers had dwindled down, some still lived in solitude, far from those who would discriminate against their ways.

-X-

Tai Haruno was a normal boy,.. well as normal as one could be growing up with pink hair. His mother was the sister of Suki Haruno, making him the older cousin to Sakura Haruno, the clan heir by one year. But unlike Sakura, he never made it passed the academy and failed the exam, forcing him to take a place working in the clan.

He had never picked on or made fun of his cousin and thankfully his mother was still friends with her sister so Suki was more than happy to give him a nice job with the clan business It wasn't hard, mostly running back and forth to pick up things or filing paperwork but it was better than having to farm or wait on tables somewhere.

Besides Suki herself, he was probably one of the most informed person about the going ones around the clan as he had often been in the room working while Suki was gossiping. But lately, he had seen her cut down on her gossip to take more time on her looks, laying out in the sun, working on her tan, going shopping , getting fitted for nice dresses, and spending much more time preening in the mirror or at the salon.

Far be it for him to accuse her of being a gold digger but everything had finally come together with his latest task, go to the Namikaze manor and give the sole Namikaze an invitation to a nice dinner with the Haruno clan head. It would seem that she wanted to marry into the Namikaze clan or get some sort of an alliance with him at the least.

Tai walked up to the gates that surrounded the Namikaze manor, normally he'd just leave it in the mail slot that was built into the wall but Suki wanted him to make sure that it was handed to the blond.

He pressed the buzzer next to the heavy iron gate and waited, hoping that the guy was home and not out in the village.

"May I help you?"

The pink haired teen inhaled sharply at the sudden voice from behind him and quickly turned on his feet to see the cloaked woman that he soon recognized from the gossip he overheard from Suki.

Her voice was cold as a winter breeze but not hostel, from what he still knew from his classes back in the academy, it meant that his chances of entering the property were as good as getting into the Fire lords palace and sleeping with his daughter.

"Ms. Suki Haruno sent me, she asked that Lord Namikaze gets this invention," he spoke as he pulled out a pink scroll baring the Haruno clan mark.

Kyu looked at the scroll, not that he could tell due to the hood, "He is busy, give me the scroll and I'll see that he gets it,"

"Ahh... I'm serpose to hand it to him directly," he told her, "To make sure he sees it."

The two fell into a tense silence, Tai hadn't been lying, he had to make sure that the Namikaze got it but he wasn't sure if handing it to her would count while Kyu wasn't going to let the boy in.

"You can hand it to me and I'll make certain that he gets it or don't," she told him in a colder tone, "You will not pass this gate and interrupt him, I can also make certain of that as well."

After a second he caved, handing her the pink roll of paper, "Fine, but please make sure he gets it, "

Taking it and hiding it under her cloak, Kyu stepped aside and watched the teen leave before entering the clan grounds herself and traveling up the path, only to find a pile of sand beside the house while her enhanced senses picked up wet sounds and the smell of sex.

Following her nose, the demon fox walked into the manor and found her master sitting on the couch while Gaara kneeled between his legs, her head bobbing up and down at a steady pace.

"Welcome back Kyuubi," Naruto greeted evenly as he enjoyed the feel of what the suna genin was doing.

Looking down at her fellow red head and servant to the blond devil, Kyuubi told him about the message before opening it when he told her to read what it was about.

"An invitation from the Haruno clan?" Naruto repeated after she was finished, "Guess I should've expected it."

"It says to wear a Kimono, so will you be going?"

Naruto shrugged his sholder, "I'm not too hungry, just finished eating not too long ago... as a matter of fact I'm having desert right now, care to join?"

Gazing at the bare end of Gaara, Kyuubi shook her head, "I'd rather have you all to myself, I'll just wait until later,"

Naruto hummed, "Suit yourself, but since you now have some free time you can go check on Ayame, I think she's playing maid upstairs. Oh and tell her to look through my closets and to find something presentable, I might as well go see what they want, not like I have anything else planned for tonight."

The fox nodded and walked off to find the other human girl, the sound of her master grunting reaching her ears just before she reached the stairs.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Review please and tell me what you think, support my addiction to reviews and I'll supply you with more stories.


	16. Chapter 16

Agent of Hell

Chapter 16

-I own nothing-

-oXo-

The Haruno Clan, while a successful merchant family wasn't as rich and powerful as some of them would like to think. Sure they could make some things happen around the village but when compared to the Hyuuga clan, a clan which had many ties in the Shinobi ranks while a few in the merchant business as well as a name which could throw around some weight, the Haruno were basically a well off family. But then again, compared to the number of Hyuuga, the Haruno clan was lacking as they only had less than a fourth of their number.

"Welcome to our home Naruto-san," Suki Haruno greeted, dressed in a formal pink Kimono with white flowers as the blonde walked into their two story home.

Dressed in a black kimono of his own, Naruto looked at the woman with a blank stare, "I did not know that we were on a first name bases Haruno-san, as a matter of fact, the only reason I accepted this invitation was because I didn't have any other plans."

Seeing that the dinner was taking a turn for disaster, Suki quickly led him into the dining room where he saw that the table had been set for a formal dinner. Normally custom would have Naruto pull the chair out for a lady... but he was still waiting on the test results, besides it was for the best, he might just pull the chair out from under her.

Pulling his own chair out, Naruto sat down as Suki did the same.

"Haruno lets get one thing straight, I'm not stupid, I know of your past actions and the hand you had in making my first years of life something worse than hell," Naruto went on and said which made the woman look down at her empty plate.

A few moments passed in tense, cold silence.

"Mom I'm home!"

The door to the dinning room swung open and Sakura walked in only to stop at the sight of the blond sitting across from her mother. The same blond who had attacked her and her Sasuke in Wave.

But before Suki could greet her child, the pinklette howled her banshee wail and quickly drew a Kunai, sending it as fast as she could at the blond.

Naruto leaned his head to the side and the knife sailed past, missing him but not the object behind him, and by the loud shattering sounds, it was the large, antique case that showcased a set of fine white china plates with blue designs all over them and the matching tea cups.

Everyone stopped at the sound, Sakura looked at the shattered pieces of china with wide eyes and pale cheeks, Suki trembled in a mix of anger and loss, the cook who was cooking for them stopped in the doorway and turned, leaving the group.

Naruto however, looked over his sholder, "That sounded expensive," he remarked while seeing that the Kunai was still stuck into the wall.

Suki struggled to speak, "M... Mm... My... Moth-mothers p-p-PRICELESS DINING SEEEETTTTTT!" she screamed out in rage, rounding on her daughter who shrunk under the evil glare.

"SAKURA HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO THROW THINGS IN THE HOUSE!"

With wide fearful eyes, Sakura shook in fear, "I'm sorry mommy," she squeaked

"DON'T YOU 'MOMMY' ME, THOSE WERE A PRICELESS FAMILY HEIRLOOM, THEY'VE BEEN PASSED DOWN FROM MOTHER TO DAUGHTER FOR YEARS IN OUR FAMILY!"

Smirking at the cowering girl, Naruto looked at the pile, "Oh look, one plate survived,"

But the rumbling of the house caused the kunai to shake free, falling in slow motion and breaking the plate.

"Oh... never mind then."

With tick marks and veins all over her forehead, Suki gripped the table while closing her eyes and muttering, slowly counting back from ten.

Calmed down enough to keep from throttling her child, Suki told Sakura to clean up the broken heirlooms before returning to the room where she placed her arm around the girl.

"Namikaze-san, I would like to introduce my daughter, Sakura," the Haruno matriarch told him.

Naruto looked at her, "Yes, I know exactly who she is, today isn't the first time she has attacked me,"

Eyes twitching, Suki's gaze shot towards her child while her grip tightened, "... Say goodbye Sakura, now go do your homework,"

"But mom, I'm a genin now-"

"Just go,"

Sakura bolted to her room when Suki hissed at her.

Turning back to the blond and cursing everything that was going wrong, Suki gave him a forced smile, she had wanted Sakura to join them and hopefully catch his interest but it seemed that hope was over before it ever began.

Naruto stood up, "Well Ms. Haruno, I will be leaving,"

Suki's forced smile turned into a big frown, "But we haven't even eaten,"

"Well I suddenly lost my apparate,"

He went to leave but Suki was still standing by the door, right in his path.

"Ms. Haruno, you are quite aware of what I can do, that ANBU commander I killed was a mere annoyance at best, do you really think that you, a civilian will pose a threat?"

"But..."

"But what?" He snapped, "You are seriously trying my patience,"

Suki gulped as she saw the glint appear in his blue eyes, "My clan needs help, sells are down and we need a clan to back us so more people will buy from us. Your clan is well known and with you legally sponsoring us things will pick up." Sometimes just coming clean was the best choice.

"I see, and you wanted to try and marry your spawn off to me,"

She nodded.

"Let me tell you something Haruno," Naruto intoned deeply, taking heavy steps toward her and making the older woman step back.

"I've been spit on, cursed at, and beaten, but never in my life have I ever been so insulted, you may think that your darling little princess is the most desirable girl in the village but let me give you some insight into the real world views. Sakura Haruno is a the weakest excuse of a ninja that I've ever seen, she bitches and complains more than any other person in the world, stalks the Uchiha while he's walking around town, watches him while she is supposed to be training, and then sits back and watches as her team does all the work. I feel bad for any man who marries her because the moment she gets the chance, she'll drop to her knees and suck any cock for a chance to even date the Uchiha. You may think that you raised a little princess but you raised a little whore and to offer her to me in a alliance is worse than spitting at me,"

Suki's back hit the wall and Naruto's hand slammed into the wall next to her face.

"Now, I am leaving and unless you think of something much better than an arranged marriage to your little slut, don't you dare darken my doorstep again or I'll use my clan name to make sure that you lose every bit of your fucking business."

With that, Naruto backed up and walked out, leaving Suki to slide down the wall and to the floor.

-X-

Hours later, Naruto found himself in a fowl mood while sitting at home in his, the the next term is used lightly, 'fathers' study looking at a stack of his unholy books on the desk.

Scattered all around the desk were numerous picture frames, most of which were now broken with glass all on the floor and splintered wood from the frames. Also on the floor were scrolls and books, all about sealing and the techniques on improving.

Leaning back in the chair, Naruto held the corner of a letter in his clinched hand while looking at the Necronomacon, the Unholy Bible, and a book which detailed most unholy relics.

He had come in to read up on the Stone and decided to use the study, but upon sitting down he found a letter from his father as well as one from his mother.

Minato's reeked of self-righteousness, the fool. He had been so proud, saying that it was his duty to carry the fox around to save the village and that he should be proud. Foolish human and his stupidity. Had he not been eaten by the Shingami, he would torture his soul in every level of hell none stop, fuck it'd probably qualify as a tenth level with the amount of suffering that would be inflicted.

His mother however... it was strangely... comforting. Would that be the right word? To know that even though she was just as guilty for allowing him to become a demon container and to be just as stupid to trust his life to the village, that it felt good to know that... she loved him.

He frowned, of course she loved him, any mother would love her child once she gave birth, she spent nine months carrying him around, feeding him and nurturing his growing body.

The blond sat up, placing the letter from his mother on the desk while balling Minato's up and throwing it away before touching his cheek, finding the tip of his fingers a little wet.

Growling, Naruto swiped the three valuable books off the desk before standing up and kicking the desk with a roar, sending it into the wall where it left a big dent and shattered a picture of three genin.

Humans cried, not him, he never cried tears of pain or sadness. He was a devil damn it, devils never cry.

As he fell back into the chair with a heavy frown and clinched teeth, the door swung open with Kyuubi rushing in, her cloak gone while her dark red, skin tight battle suit hugged her curves.

"Master are you ok?" she quickly asked as he rubbed his face with the palm of his hand.

"Yes Kyu, I'm fine,"

"I heard you yell-"

Naruto looked at her harshly, "I said that I'm fine Kyu, leave it be,"

Blinking and nodding, the kitsune looked down, "Yes my lord,"

Kyuubi slowly exited the room and left her master alone, leaving the door half open as she did.

-X-

Kyuubi awoke the next day to find herself alone in her masters bed, the lave of scent told her that he hadn't returned that night and she had slept alone. Days of his nightly warmth had spoiled her and she missed it.

Getting out of the bed she dressed in one of her battle suits and cloaks and walked down the hall, passing the half opened door leading to the study.

It was still trashed but Naruto was gone, he had probably stayed there all night in that room.

Continuing down to the ground floor, she found Ayame clearing a few dishes from the table.

"Oh Ms. Kyu, Naruto-sama has left already," she told the red head in a slightly subdued tone, "He didn't look well," she added as an afterthought.

Pausing to pick up a cup, Ayame wiped the water from underneath it, "He told me that the Hokage wasn't scheduled for anything today so you day the day off."

-X-

Yugao opened her eyes and shot up out of bed, looking around to see that she was in the hospital room, alone, or so she thought.

"Welcome back my pet,"

She stiffened, she may not have heard his voice in a while but it the cursed vocal tones were forever burned inside her mind.

Looking over, she saw him sitting comfortably on the chair next to her bed and holding the medical clipboard that held her information.

"You..."

The hooded man nodded, "Indeed... me,"

Yugao glared weakly, "What are you here for,"

A small chuckle was heard, "My pet, you should watch your tone with me, I'm here to welcome you back home considering that you are the only survivor out of your entire squad."

"What?"

"Did I stutter?" the man asked with a mocking tone, "Your team is dead and you are the only survivor. Five had been taken and you are the only one left,"

"Five?" Yugao asked, "My squad only had five in it, including me."

He hummed, "You will understand soon my pet, just know that as long as you follow my orders, you will get it back and regain what you lost."

The door to her room opened and suddenly, the hooded man was gone as a doctor and Hayate walked in.

Her lover walked over and gave her a tight hug, whispering that he was sorry and that everything would be ok.

"I don't understand, what happened?"

The doctor cleared her throat, "Ms. Uzuki, you were found by a squad of ANBU outside the village, upon arriving another squad reported in that your squad had been found KIA. Also, we found that, once you were examined... well I don't know how to say this but I'm sorry, your child didn't make it,"

"My... child... as in-"

The doctor nodded, "We checked twice, all the results confirm that you were pregnant and due to the trauma and strain... well it didn't survive."

Tears fell from her eyes and the comforting words that her lover tried to say fell on deaf ears, all she could here was that monster telling her he took her child.

-X-

Walking down the street, Naruto spun a small golf-ball sized orb on the tip of his finger. It was clear and had a small white light inside it, floating around but never touching the sides. The soul of the unborn child, a precious thing really, what some demons wouldn't do to devour it whole.

Although, the Succubi wouldn't harm it at all for some reason, maybe some female thing about babies and children. If he were to give this to them, you would have a better chance at taking over hell before you harmed the little one as those demons cherish those little souls.

Their kind didn't harm children at all like some would.

Naruto caught it as it dropped and felt Kyuubi's presence appear at his side.

"Good morning Kyu," he greeted as she ignored the looks of lust that men sent her.

"Sir,"

"I trust you slept well,"

Kyuubi frowned under her hood, "Actually it was a little cold,"

"Then you should wear something to sleep in instead of sleeping in the nude."

The two ignored the fainting men who dropped in the streets with bloody noses, some of which who were punched in the face for suggesting to their wives or girlfriends that they do the same.

"Oh and be a dear and hold onto this for me," Naruto told her before tossing the unborn soul over to Kyuubi, who scrambled to catch it as it slipped from her grasp.

She looked at it, her crimson eyes widening, "Is this what I think it is?" she asked while taking a small sniff of it.

"Indeed it is."

"I'll guard it with my life,"

The blond nodded, "See to it that you do, this is an important object to me and my future plans," he stopped to step closer, "It is important to you as well, as your future hinges upon my future plans." he told her in a tone that told her that he wasn't joking but was soft enough not to be overheard.

He stepped away and walked into a tea house, kyuubi following closely behind.

They settled down at a table and ordered some tea, sitting in silence as the waitress, who was dressed in a pink Kimono, left with their order to have what they wanted made.

"Mr. Namikaze,"

Naruto turned to see a middle-aged woman standing next to his table, she has a strict, no nonsense visage and serious brown eyes that matched her brown ponytail. She wore a black suit which was free of wrinkles or loose threads but showed a moderate amount of cleavage, a black skirt that stopped just above the knee and had shiny black heels on her feet.

"May I help you?"

In one hand she held a briefcase, under her other arm she held a few files and scrolls.

"My name is Nori Kudoyama, attorney-at-law,"

She put the briefcase down and grabbed a pair of scrolls, showing it to him just below her chest.

"Do you know what these are?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Naruto looked up at her face then down at her cleavage, "Ah... the D-cups of justice I presume?"

A vein popped up on her forehead, "No... these," she stated while making sure the rolls of paper were noticed, "Are lawsuits against you for the wrongful death of ,"

Seeing his blank look she sighed in annoyance, "The ANBU commander you killed,"

Naruto 'oohed with his mouth then shook his head slowly, "Let me guess, his family hired you?"

"That is confiadincal,"

Naruto chuckled, "I see, well whatever could the family of the late commander want?"

"I can neither confirm or deny that his family have any part in this. But you are being sued for 50 million yen (Roughly over 500,000 US) to pay for emotional damages and funeral costs."

Naruto just chuckled, "I see... well it sure took you a long time to bring me up on these... charges,"

"Well, I've been building my case against you, but the family has agreed to settle out of court for half of the desired amount." the lawyer told him, inwardly freaked out and worried by the smirk he wore.

"Oh I bet they would, but I'm going to have to bring in my own lawyer,"

"I assure you that things would go much quicker to settle things without having to go through the court system."

He brushed her off, "I'm sure you'd like that, just as much as my good friend Gin Renzo would like to hear about me being extorted by the family of a man whom attacked me in front of not only the Hokage but both councils as well,"

The woman started to pale.

"So I'll see you in court Ms. Kudoyama, I shall be countersuing both your firm and clients for oh... say 50 million yen, maybe I'll have you both arrested of attempting to blackmail and extort a high ranking shinobi of the village..."

He turned to look at her completely, "But you can save yourself the trouble and shame, because I'll settle out of court for half," he said mockingly.

But before she could speak Naruto cut her off, "Fuck off, I'll see you in court."

_To be continued..._

-X-

Well here's a quick update, so review please.


	17. Chapter 17

Agent of Hell

Chapter 17

-I own nothing-

-oXo-

After reading, would you be so kind as to review?

Also this is just a quick intro to the tournament, the real fun don't start till after it happens.

-X-

As it would turn out, Sarutobi refused to let the case go to court and agreed with Naruto that the case was basically an extortion scheme, as the commander had tried to kill Naruto. The wife had been fined and sentenced to house arrest while the law firm they used was fined as well for supporting extortion.

But besides the giant scandal it caused, a stream or rumors followed in it's wake saying that the only reason the ANBU commander had wanted him dead was because he had gotten his wife pregnant, which didn't help when she was seen with a swollen belly just before being confined to her home. A few other versions were out there too but they were hard to believe, some saying that the woman had been having an affair with him for a long time, years even and that she wanted him to pay her to keep silent. And while it sounded possible, the fact that he hadn't been in the village long enough made it impossible.

Other than that the ANBU were now on high alert after what happened to Yugao and her squad. Any patrols outside the village were on the hunt for a woman in white with long red hair wielding a Naginata. That woman had killed four of their own and they all wanted it back in spades, revenge for their bothers and sisters in arms.

But not all those squads got the chance to go hunting, the weeks leading up to the finals flew by in the blink of an eye and soon most were patrolling the rooftops and watching as the streets were filled with ninja and civilian alike, all enjoying the pre-exam/tournament hype.

Naruto and Kyuubi hadn't had any more time off either, both were having to escort Hiruzen around in public, going with him to greet the other Kages and Daimyo, just basic bodyguard things.

But as each Lord and Kage arrived, Naruto had felt the stone's allure grow near as he stood next to Sarutobi, waiting at the gate to meet the Fire Daimyo, who was the last to arrive on the day before the exams with his wife and teenaged children.

We was a short, elderly man with a long white beard and a bald spot on the top of his head. He was also a bit... thick in the middle but not in a sickening way, just enough to give him that, pleasant grandfather look.

His wife was just a little taller than him but only a bit younger than him, she had crows feet and gray hair which was done up in a ball with an elegant hairpiece holding it up. She looked like a kind old lady to say the least.

The son however had to be around the age of 18, long light brown hair pulled back in a noble ponytail and unlike his father, he looked a little stuck up and arrogant. Growing up as royalty did that to a kid.

The girl was a year younger but made the son look timid, he could see that in her eyes a hateful fire glowed, the way she snorted at the welcoming crowed and glared at them showed that she felt that they were unworthy to even look at her.

The royal family stepped away from the carriage at the foot of the Hokage tower and the Daimyo stepped up to greet Hiruzen.

"Welcome to Konoha Lord Hiroshi," the Hokage bowed as the Fire Lord had him stand.

Hiroshi smiled, "Hiruzen you do not need to bow, your my old friend are you not?"

The younger, yet still old man stood straight with a big smile, "I see you've brought your family,"

Hiroshi nodded, "Why yes, you remember my wife Makoto, my son Kohaku, and my daughter Kimiko," he said nodding at each one, "I see you have a new guard with you, the commander retire?"

"In a sense," Hiruzen said with a sad tone, "He's dead,"

The Fire Lord frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry. How'd he die?"

Hiruzen patted Naruto on the sholder, "Would you care to tell him?"

Naruto nodded, "Daimyo-sama, it would seem that the news of his replacement in this glorious position caused him to snap, he challenged me to a match and couldn't handle the truth... so I killed him in self-defense... with his own blade."

The Daimyo looked a bit shocked as did his family, "I see,"

The Hokage waved the family toward him, "Well I'm sure that you'd love to rest up, I've had the Hokage manor prepared for you and your family to relax from your trip,"

The fire lord nodded and the group strolled on down a cobblestone path leading up to the Hokage's manor a place that the Hokage was given upon attaining his or her title. It was owned by the village and he nor his family had to pay rent if they stayed, sometimes they didn't even use it and chose to stay in their own homes, or in Hiruzen case, the Sarutobi clan compound.

Naruto and Kyu took up positions slightly behind the group and scanned the trees and buildings, noticing only a few low ranked ninjas from various nations checking out the Daimyo's arrival.

The blond found himself distracted however, as he felt the stones aura practically yelling at him.

Lucifer was right, the stone did come to him in the form of the royal family and by the way the girl was acting, she was now wearing it from what he could tell from her behavior. Her eyes had this glint in them, the glint of a cruel heartless monster... the same glint that he hid from those around him.

He almost laughed, thinking of how easy things were. All he had to do was steal the stone from her and continue on with his plans.

But that could wait, he had a tournament to dominate and the Hokage was going to give him the rest of the day off to rest up, as he would be the guard that stood next to the Hokage during the final part of the Chuunin exam.

-X-

Standing next to the Hokage with a blank look on his face, Naruto watched the genin fight their matches. The chairs were arranged side by side with the Kages sitting on one side while the Daimyo and their family sitting on the other but close enough to talk to each other as a show of open trust.

Each Kage shared their opinions on each match, pointing out flaws and weaknesses for some while sometimes giving praise for a good strategy. The exams went by without a problem, although Naruto noticed that he was getting a few strange looks from others but ignored them, and soon the jounin who was announcing the matches was congratulating the winner.

Gaara.

Naruto allowed a small, brief smirk to graze his visage before wiping any emotion from his face. He was proud of his little raccoon dog, she had taken his advice and didn't rely on her sand as heavily as she had in the past.

Each Kage congratulated the Kazekage for his daughters success before the announcer continued on to loudly announce that the tournament was about to begin after a five minute break.

During which, each Kage and Daimyo made a small bet with each other. Betting a small amount of money and their pride that their village would come out on top. Not in a arrogant way of saying that they thought that their village was better but in good sport.

Soon the wait was over and the announcer called out two names, both were Jounin's, one from Kiri and another from Kumo.

Unlike the genin, these two were highly trained and knew that they had to showcase their skills to the important poetical clients, so instead of going straight for a quick win, they fought using jutsu to wow them for a few minutes before going for a win.

The Kumo ninja lost, knocked out by the Kiri ninja.

"Now, would Kakko Itamaru of Iwa and Naruto Namikaze of Konoha report."

A jounin jumped down from one of the many contestant areas while everyone else was looking for the Namikaze, especially the Tsuchikage who had only just heard of the Namikaze having an heir.

Naruto took a step forward taking off his trench coat and catching everyone in the room's attention, "Excuse me Hokage-sama, I shall return after my match," he said lowly before placing it in a pile next to the old man and vanishing from sight, reappearing down on the ground and looking at the Iwa ninja before him.

He was distinguished by his afro-like hairstyle, wearing the standard Iwagakure-nin uniform, complete with a flak Jacket and a shirt having no right sleeve. He also had a dark object hanging from his waist onto his right leg, reaching to his knees.

Neither heard the announcer anymore, as Kakko, like many other ninjas of Iwa had a grudge against the Namikaze and was glaring at the blonde while leaking killing intent.

It was only when the announcer leaf flickered out of the ring when they realized that it was time to start.

"You will die here Namikaze," the Iwa ninja growled making Naruto smirk.

"You aren't the first who have made such a claim," he said evenly before turning just as a kunai flew past him, "You have decent skill in Genjutsu,"

His tone must've been to surprised sounding as the man took it as an insult.

"But you must do better that that,"

Kakko's eyes widened as the voice came from behind and used a substitution to move just in time for the blond in front of him to burst into smoke while the real one appeared behind him with a heel drop, which turned the log into splinters.

Flashing through some hand seals, Kakko slammed his palms to the ground causing it to lurch before a large dragon made of earth exploded from the dirt, roaring and flying towards Naruto.

"I've seen better," Naruto chuckled loudly as he easily flipped into the air and landed on the dragon's back, running along it as a astonishing pace before once again jumping into the air, "Sub come to the inferno!" he roared before unleashing a large stream of hellfire at the astonished ninja.

The fire roared and crackled as it engulfed the area before quickly dying down at Naruto's command, only to reveal that the Iwa ninja was gone.

Naruto looked around and smirked, "I feel your sin, sinful dog," he muttered before a blade shot from the ground beneath him, followed by the man's body, blindly aiming to impel him.

But Naruto had leaned back and out of the way, watching the blade pass his face followed by the shocked face of Kakko.

Grabbing him in mid air, Naruto threw him aside and watched as he rolled to a halt and jumped to his feet, showing a retractable blade attached to his arm.

Kakko growled in annoyance and swung his other arm, extending his other blade before throwing a handful of flash pellets that exploded with a deafening bang before rushing the blonde.

"DIE!"

Naruto dodged the first stab narrowly and the second grazed him on the cheek. But the third left a large gash on his chest and cut into his vest, making him growl and kick the man away.

"You ruined my vest," Naruto growled while shrugging it off, showing off the rest of his muscles and tattoos. "I'll have you know that the cost will now come out of your ass."

Vanishing and reappearing in random places, he confused the man until he was blindly swinging his blades around, hopping to get a lucky shot.

A fist impacted with his side, followed by a foot to the chest which knocked him back. Then a shove to the back that propelled him into another fist which broke his nose. These random attacks continued for what felt like hours to him before an uppercut to the chin sent him face up into the air.

Kakko watched the cloudless blue sky for a moment as it seemed to go in slow motion but a sudden pain in his gut sent him flying down as blood and other fluids exploded from his mouth, forcibly expelled by a heel drop from Naruto.

Face spattered in blood and bile, body broken and sore, Kakko went limp and the announcer declared Naruto the winner.

Medics rushed out and loaded Kakko up onto a stretcher before rushing him out of the arena while one made her was over to him.

"Namikaze-sama, do you require any medical assistance?" she asked while moving around to look at the gash on his chest.

Naruto waved her off, "I'll be fine," he told her dismissively before frowning, as the fishnet was getting uncomfortable thanks to the blood, some of which was already starting to harden. So he ripped it off, balling it up and using the cloth to wipe away the blood, showing that it was now a rapidly fading scar.

Retrieving his vest, lamenting over the damage, Naruto basked in the cheers he got before vanishing and appearing next to the Hokage, holding his vest in one arm.

"I assume that insurance won't cover loss of clothing," he stated in a serious tone while admitting to himself that he had grown fond of the vest.

The females in the room stared at his body while the men looked at the unblemished area where a wound had once been, ideally noticing his tattoos but ignoring them as they understood that as a shinobi, your life expectancy was usually in the mid-twenties and you had to live it to the fullest. Besides they were probably just in honor of his favorite hardcore band... right?

"Sorry Naruto," Hiruzen said as he watched Naruto stick his hand through the slashed fabric.

Naruto sighed, "Well damn," before shrugging and sliding it back on before picking his coat up and sealing it away.

Sitting next to the Hokage was the Mizukage, a young beautiful redhead wearing the traditional robes while her hear covered part of her face. "Pardon me Hokage-dono but what was that black fire?" she asked, stating the question that was on everyone's minds.

"That would be Naruto's bloodline," he said proudly.

Hiroshi smiled from his chair beside his wife, "A true fire country bloodline, an embodiment of the Will of Fire if I do say so myself,"

Naruto bowed, as was the standard procedure that one had to follow upon being complemented by a Daimyo.

"So what's it called?" Kimiko asked loudly.

Keeping his tone even, Naruto answered, "Kurohi-no-Makai, the Black Flame of Hell,"

-X-

Brooding from his seat in the stands, Sasuke seethed as he realized that he couldn't copy anything that he was seeing with his eyes.

-X-

The next few matches proved entertaining, it would seem that the Hokage wasn't the only one who had his bodyguard fighting, but the Raikage did as well. His younger brother known as Killer Bee had beaten his opponent by spiting ink into his face and blinding the Mist ninja long enough to knock him out.

Another Kumo ninja by the name of Yugito Nii, a woman who appeared to be in her twenties, had also caught his interest. Mostly because he could easily sense the Nibi within her just as he could sense the Hachibi in Bee.

He had hidden his own presence for a while, keeping any bijuu holders from being warned of a devil being near.

Soon the first round of the tournament was finished and Naruto was listening as the announcer called out the outcomes.

Each village had four ninjas fighting, for Konoha, it was Naruto, Gai (Who wasn't only good in just Taijutsu), a woman whom he suspected to be an ANBU, and to his surprise, Anko, who was very talented at going against other jounin. The ANBU lost her match as did Gai, but his failure wasn't too bad, he managed to do a double knockout on another Iwa meaning that they were both out of the tournament.

But amazingly, all but Iwa were tied as they had all lost two ninjas in the tournament with that double KO leaving Iwa with only one ninja remaining.

"Would Naruto and Raizen come down!"

Hearing his name be called after a short intermission, Naruto made his way down and looked at his opponent.

Raizen was a tall and lean young man with long flaming red hair and a prominent "X" shaped scar on his left cheek. He was fair skinned and quite well muscled despite his lean appearance. He dressed in traditional samurai attire in shades of red and gray with both a normal samurai sword and a Wakizashi held under his Obi.

Staring each other down the samurai ninja got into a stance and waited for the announcer to leave. He wasn't gone a split second and Raizen had already had his blade drawn and sailing at the blonds neck.

Naruto leaned back, letting the blade swing passed before smirking as he dodged another ten swipes.

"Your blade skill leaves something to be desired," he spoke only to see the red headed man smirk back.

"So you'd think," he shot back, sheathing his sword.

A small click echoed around and Naruto suddenly felt his body explode in a wave of pain. Large gashes appearing all over his body as well as another which severed his airways.

He fell to his knees, blood spraying out of the arteries in his neck like a busted pipe as he made a gurgling hiss.

Raizen turned away from the blonde with his eyes closed, waiting to hear his name being called.

Only... the announcer didn't speak.

"Hehehe,"

Hearing the wet laugh from behind him, Raizen turned to see his downed opponent's shoulders shaking before taking a large step back, his hand grabbing the handle of his sword.

Naruto looked up at the man and smiled, his pointed teeth covered in his own blood before letting out a loud demented laugh that chilled the viewing populaces souls.

"How amusing," the blonde growled out as his voice seemed to get deeper, "Going directly for the kill, how utterly... useless,"

Reizen took another step back as the blond stood.

'Impossible!' he screamed inside his own mind, 'Those wounds destroyed his muscles and nerves, he shouldn't be alive much less standing,'

Naruto opened his mouth wide and let the blood pour from his mouth like an open water tap, "I've died once already swordsmen, I've seen the gates of hell itself," he stated coldly while rolling his head around, showing that the open wound on his neck was still gushing blood.

"What kind of trick is this?" Reizen demanded, channeling his chakra to dispel what he was seeing.

Seeing the same image, he drew his sword again, channeling wind chakra through it and swinging it, making a large distortion in the air race toward the blonde.

Naruto's fist caught on fire as he moved, his hand slashing through the distortion and canceling out the middle section, allowing the other sides to continue on and carve deep gorges into the wall.

"This is no trick," Naruto chuckled, "You lack what it takes to slay me fool, I can see your soul, tainted with innocent blood and vengeful feelings,"

Reizen swore that the blonds eyes glowed crimson but ignored it, "Shut up,"

"I see your sinful past, the innocent families you ripped asunder, the women you slain, the children you murdered,"

"You have no idea what your speaking of,"

Naruto's face curled up into a large, evil grin.

"Oh but I do, the eyes are windows to the soul and yours speak of the past. The past in which you joined the rebellion not because you believed in their cause but... because it was your mission,"

His eyes widened, as did the other mist ninjas including the Mizukage.

Reizen snarled and sped towards the blond, swinging his sword.

Naruto laughed, "Fool,"

Sidestepping, Naruto let the man's overextended swing pass him before reaching toward the Wakizashi held in his obi. Wrapping his hand around it before ripping it out of the sheath and kicking him away.

Naruto's bloody hands stained the cloth around the handle as the man crashed into the ground, hastily standing up before flashing towards him again.

Sword met Wakizashi in a shower of sparks, the sounds making the civilians chill while the ninjas watched in amazement as Naruto easily blocked or deflected each swift and masterful attack with ease.

Once again blades clashed but unlike before the two locked swords and pushed against each other.

Naruto grinned in the snarling face of the mist ninja, "Your fast, i'll give you that, but no matter how hard you try to hide I've seen your sin," he told him in a low tone, "Your tainted soul will soon burn in the blazes of hell, forced into servitude under Lucifer,"

"I'll kill you first,"

Naruto laughed as the pressure increased against him, "Is that so?"

-X-

Up in the VIP viewing area, the Mizukage hummed, "The namikaze has already won,"

Everyone looked at her.

"How is that so?" the Daimyo of her land asked.

"Look at the way he's holding him back, he's holding the Wakizashi with only one hand... he can strike at any moment,"

-X-

"I find your resistance amusing, you've lost, you just haven't realized it," the blonde devil mused.

"Huh-"

But before another word was uttered, all resistance in Reizen fell and was quickly replaced with a cool icy feeling.

Looking down, he saw Naruto's free arm extended with a Kunai buried in his side. Naruto let it go, and punched him in the mouth, knocking a tooth loose just as he shoved the sword aside with the Wakizashi and kicked him in the chest.

"Those kunai are coated in a paralysis agent, without treatment the agent will soon paralyze all muscles in the body, including the heart. I'd say that unless these medics hurry, your heart might slow down a bit too much, causing some damage due to lack of blood flow,"

Medics rushed onto the field again, ignoring the roaring crowd that showed their love by cheering and chanting.

"WINNER, NARUTO NAMIKAZE!

_To be continued..._

-X-


	18. Chapter 18

Agent of Hell

Chapter 18

-I own nothing-

-oXo-

(I want to go on and say, that with Ura the snake or any others for that matter, I'm not going to type it like it's hissing anymore, like adding extra an extra 'S' to whatever words have it. My spell-check is a pain to deal with and I hate dealing with all that.)

Walking off the field, Naruto listened to the crowd chanting his name, the brutality of the match bringing out their primal instincts. Humans were so fickle, one could preach peace and harmony all they wanted but most would stop to watch a fight, never trying to stop it.

Kyu met him in the hallway.

"Kyu take my place next to the Hokage, inform him that I wish to get this blood cleaned up off of me," he told her simply as he walked off towards the arena bathrooms, which also doubled as a locker room for those who participated in the Ninja games, an event which consisted of obstacle courses, relay races, and other meaningless games where teams would compete for a prize.

Kyu nodded under her hood, "Yes sir," she intoned obediently before turning to leave.

"But before you do, run home for me and pick me up a new pair of pants, these are close to falling off."

She nodded and vanished.

Naruto continued his trek and entered the men's locker room before taking off his now ruined vest, removing the few scrolls it had hidden away in it's pouches before tossing it in the trash before doing the same with his pants and footwear.

That swordsmen was good despite what he had said to piss him off. If it hadn't been for his power that first attack would've killed him, not to mention the amount of shock his body would've endured due to the sudden pain.

He had watched the mans first match too, but the close aura of the stone had distracted him, it's demonic whispering and calls to retrieve it causing him to miss valuable details.

Pulling a bunch of paper towels off the roll attached to the wall, Naruto turned the water on as hot as it could go before wetting the bunched up brown paper.

He wiped his face first, cleaning his mouth and chin as that was where the most had come from. The water started turning a pinkish hue, making it look like a bloody whirlpool as the water swirled down the pipes.

"Want some help with that, Naruto-kun?"

Looking up to the mirror, Naruto saw a red head in blue robes looking at him, "Mizukage-sama, what are you doing here?"

The woman gave him a smile, "Please, call me Mei," she insisted as she walked up to him, the sound of her heels echoing around the room.

Naruto stood in his boxers and watched her approach, never turning to her as she neared and gazed at his back, or the large black pentagram he had tattooed there.

"That's an interesting tattoo,"

"It's what I believe in," Naruto mused cooly, almost coldly, which made her smile fade just a bit.

Not about his beliefs but because he seemed to be immune to her charms.

"Interesting beliefs, I don't think I've ever seen someone who'd openly say that,"

He slowly turned, showing her his pentagram necklace and the other occult tattoo he had, "I wasn't lying when I said that I had died once before, I'm much more inclined to believe in the devil than I am to worship Kami... Now, would you kindly tell me as to why your here? I believe that this could turn out... scandalous if someone knew you were here. After all, you are the Kage of another land and I am a ninja of Konoha, one might see this as an attempt to weaken the village or turn me."

Mei frowned, "No, I'm not here to kill you Naruto-kun, quite the opposite, I had Reizen questioned and he openly admitted to working against us during the civil war, how we didn't catch him before horrifies me to no end," she sighed, "Thank you for exposing him,"

She reached up and ran a finger on the black markings of his evil eye tattoo, "And why would I kill you? We are here for an alliance after all,"

Naruto grabbed her finger, "That may be, but the delegation from Kumo said the same years ago, only to kidnap the heiress of the Hyuuga clan not hours after signing the treaty."

"But we aren't Kumo, I'm the Mizukage," Mei smiled before grabbing his hand which held her finger, rubbing the bare flesh softly. "After-all, killing someone as handsome as you would be a shame... if it's even possible."

Kyu suddenly walked in carrying small bundle, "Naruto-sama, here are your-"

The fox stopped after seeing the Mizukage holding her masters hand.

"Thank you Kyu, now hurry along, the Hokage is waiting," Naruto told her dismissively.

Mei watched her leave, "She your...?" the woman asked, letting the statement hang.

Naruto shook his head, "She is my underling, my charge if you will. She works for me."

Mei let go of him and he let her finger go. "I wasn't aware that the Leaf allowed that."

"They don't, but unlike most, I work through a contract directly for the Hokage,"

Mei watched as he walked around her and retrieved his new pants, shocked that he was immune to her charms and looks. Any other man would've been drooling and humping air at her touch, pining away for more.

Naruto buttoned the black cargo pants and slipped on the boots, a little awkwardly as he hadn't taken the time to untie them.

Mei noticed his lack of equipment and couldn't help but say, "I see your not wearing a belt with a pouch on it,"

Naruto looked back at her out the corner of his eye, "I don't see why that matters... the few I have serve my needs just fine, and if the need arises, I'll take them from my enemy,"

The woman hummed, "Your quite confident in your skills," she mused, "I like that,"

"When you survive death, things tend to seem a bit easier when you compare them. Like looking at a beautiful rose then comparing a weed to it, no matter how you look at it or how much you may like it, the weed loses it's luster."

"You have a way with words," Mei smiled, "Your strong, handsome... witty, too bad your a Leaf ninja. A man like you would be quite the catch for a woman like me,"

"Assuming that one such as you could satisfy one such as me," he smirked, "I'm quite hard to please,"

Mei's voice got husky, "Is that a challenge, are your sure that it's not you who wouldn't meet my expectations?"

Naruto smirked, showing his sharpened teeth, "That would depend on what one expects,"

She grinned harder, backing off and shaking a finger at him, "Your good Namikaze, maybe I should go on and give you your first nickname for the field... Gintan-no-Namikaze."

"How cute," he mused, "The Silver-tongue Namikaze, paints a nice mental image huh?"

They both stopped to hear that the final Iwa ninja was beaten by a Kumo ninja named Yugito Nii.

"I seem to have missed a match Naruto-kun," Mei sighed, "Oh well, I must be going. I can't wait to see you fight next."

Naruto watched as she gave him a once over one last time before walking towards the exit, "I'll be rooting for you... Naruto-kun," she said seductively, drawing out the 'kun' in a lovely and wistful coo.

Alone in the bathroom, Naruto hummed.

"These humans are so strange," came a hiss from behind, making Naruto turn to see Ura slithering out of a broken vent near the top of the wall. "I could smell the pheromones on her sire,"

"Humans tend to want what they can't have," Naruto said back as Ura slithered up to him, the two and a half foot snake climbing up his leg and up to his sholder with ease.

"Master I've found the woman you spoke up, she hides it well but she reeks of angels."

Naruto smirked, "So, the heavenly dog has arrived,"

Ura nodded his head, "Yes, she was sitting up in the top row, on the far side of the ring watching your fights."

"I see... well little serpent, you've done a marvelous job, you may return home and sunbathe to your hearts content,"

The snake made a happy sounding hiss before sliding down and easily climbing back up to the vent and leaving.

He spent a few more minutes getting ready, checking his scrolls and deciding to fight without a shirt, openly displaying his unholy marks to mock the angelic vermin in the stands. Hell, if things progressed in the tournament the way they did he may even have to unseal his unholy sword for the first time in ages, forged by the flames of hell and powerful enough to rip a soul from it's body.

-X-

The second round was winding down and now only four ninjas remained. Only he was left for Konoha, it seemed that Anko was beaten by her opponent, the final remaining Mist ninja. Although, she wasn't too mad about it, the ninja was a woman and showed great skill with water jutsu. It seemed that Anko didn't like the fact that some men were sexist and looked down on Konochi.

So besides him and the woman from Mist, Killer Bee and Yugito Nii from Kumo were left in the standing, with Bee fighting the Mist ninja first and him fighting Yugito next in the semifinals.

This was the most competitive matches, each ninja went to the medic-ninjas to get healed completely and to retrieve soldier pills so that they would be at full strength. Although, Naruto openly denied them and refused to be checked, much to the others amusement. He knew that a lot of people were calling him a prideful fool, saying that he was trying to act tough and cool by refusing treatment, but then again, when did he give a fuck about what they thought?

Each competitor weren't allowed to watch the matches, to make the final round as great as possible. He was told to wait in a lounge area with an ANBU guard at the door watching him as he sat.

He took deep meditative breathes as he did, head bowed, eyes closed, elbows on his knees and arms limp as he leaned forward. He ignored the silent masked man as he waited.

"Namikaze-san," The ANBU suddenly spoke after awhile, his hand up to his ear, "It's time for your match."

Naruto opened his eyes, "Finally,"

The ANBU stepped aside and opened the door for him, "Good luck Namikaze-san, your representing all of us here today and I'm honored to be here right now,"

"I always thought that ANBU were serpose to keep their feelings bottled up while they were on duty. Isn't that the rules?"

Naruto was sure that the ANBU was smirking, "Well I've never been one to follow the rules as times like this,"

-X-

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Lords and Nobles, may I present the fighters for the second match of the Semifinals, Yugito Nii of Kumo... and Naruto Namikaze!"

As the announcer said their names both appeared on the field.

Yugito had straight blonde hair bound with taut bandages so as to keep it away from her face. She wore the Kumo forehead protector and favored a tight black and white shirt. Her black pants were of standard shinobi style and her kunai holster was tied to her right thigh. She also wore purple fingerless gloves with a long string of seemingly plain red beads are wound around her left arm. Bandages were also wound tight around her arms and she also had a red sash tied around her waist.

But compared to Naruto's new look, he seemed to be turning more heads than her, even though neither were trying to look good. Even she had to fight back a small blush at the wiry frame of his bare chest.

"READY... FIGHT!"

Right from the start Yugito sent a hail of Kuni and throwing stars at him before flashing through some hand seals, which ended up being a jutsu that fired off a large blast of lightning from her fingers which hit the metal weapons and caused them to create a net of electricity that flew towards the male blond.

"A decent strategy," Naruto said while appearing behind her, leaning back to narrowly miss being hit by an elbow strike.

Naruto dodged a few more blows before catching the last, flipping her round and tossing her like a rag doll.

Yugito flipped in the air and landed on her feet with a small smirk, making him frown before looking down to see a explosive note.

"Fuck,"

The note went off in a large ball of flame releasing a small shock wave that made some of the closer people jump.

"I believe I win," Yugito stated cooly before a loud chuckle came from the smoke.

Naruto walked through the smokescreen with a bit of dirt on his face and a few scratches but no burns, "You'll have to do better than that kitty cat,"

Yugito's eyes widened a bit.

"Come on let's try that again... don't be a pussy,"

Yugito's eye twitched, "The cat jokes are getting really old really fast,"

Naruto smirked, "I could saw the same to you, I'm starting to see wrinkles... oh is that a gray hair in your braid?"

The woman hissed at him.

"Oh, Kittens got claws," he chuckled, "Come on show me what you have,"

The two fought for a minute, Naruto noticed that like him, Yugito seemed to be able to use her demon chakra to harden her nails to that of a claw, using them to swipe at him wildly.

Yugito hissed while swinging at him, she wasn't lost in rage but all the cat jokes were very annoying to her.

**"Kitten be careful, I sense something strange about him, I think he can actually feel my presence inside you."**

The woman listened to her demon and filed it away for later. Jumping back, she harnessed a bit more of the two tailed cat's chakra and used it to breath out a stream of Nibi's blue fire, setting the ground on fire.

She stopped and looked around, the flames blocked a lot of her sight but she could still see a bit, and she had also hit him point blank.

Suddenly, without warning, the blue flames turned black and flickered slightly before flaring up to massive heights.

**"Impossible!"** The Nibi yelled from her seal, her eyes wide in shock which matched Yugito's as well as the Raikage and anyone else from Kumo.

'Nibi what just happened?' she asked her inner demon in shock and fear.

**"No mortal man can control my fire... only. No... Kitten, he's not human, these are truly the fires of hell, he's far beyond my powers... he a true devil."**

'A... Devil?'

**"One of Satan's own, and by his level of mastery he's highly ranked in hell."**

A figure appeared in the wall of fire, his eyes glowing red along with two horns that seemed to stick out of his forehead and curved up. The figure smiled, teeth sharp and pointed to the limit.

**"Kitten, we can not win this, I'm no match for a devil much less a strong one like this,"**

"I FORFEIT!" Yugito screamed over the roaring flames, making them vanish until nothing but a smoldering ring of burnt dirt and grass was left around them.

Looking at Naruto, Yugito saw that he looked normal, almost as if what she had seem had just been a genjutsu. If not for the Nibi, whose chakra could easily keep her from being effected, she would've written what she had seen off af an illusion.

-X-

Up in the stands, hiding in the shadows and out of sight, two figures in torn and ratty cloaks stood watching the fight.

"Is would seem that Lord Naruto has grown stronger in this realm." the first said in a deep, throaty tone that sounded like a hiss.

If one were looking close enough they would've seen that under the hoods the figures were masked in off-white bandages with strange goggles over their eyes, three shining lenses looking out to the field down below.

"Of course he would get stronger," the other figure said, "As young as he is the only way his power levels have to go is up."

"Should we inform him that we have arrived?"

He shook his cloaked head, "No, I've already sent someone, he'll inform Lord Naruto that we have arrived and that everything is going according to plan."

Suddenly a jounin wearing a mask with a headband over one eye body flickered in, appearing next to another group of jounin not too far away.

"Kakashi, your late," a smoking ninja with a goatee said boredly.

Kakashi scratched his head tiredly, "Sorry, I kinda lost my wallet while I was walking, I had to backtrack all day trying to find it but couldn't."

Everyone was silent, even the civilians and other ninja in the crowd around them.

A woman with red eyes and curly dark hair blinked, "That's... actually a good reason." she said in a soft, surprised voice.

"So did I miss anything good?" the one eyed pervert questioned as he stepped over.

Asuma smirked, "Only the wildest display of skill since the last war, only Naruto and that Jounin from Kumo are left,"

-X-

Before the final match, both fighters were given time to recover, seeing as if would give one an unfair advantage over the one who had just finished fighting.

Unlike last time, the ANBU wasn't there so he just retook his place and sat there, waiting silently for the fifteen minute wait to end.

"My lord,"

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he found a figure dressed in a dirty torn cloak kneeling in front of him, his head bowed low.

"So you've arrived," he stated tonelessly.

The figure nodded, "Yes, my team has been observing your battles my Lord, as well as that of the others."

"And what of the other units?"

"They are in this realm and have done as told. Each are awaiting the signals,"

Naruto nodded, "Good, during the treaty negotiations after the tournament, have my orders carried out."

"It will be done my Lord."

-X-

"Kyu-san, might I ask where Naruto is?" Hiruzen asked after seeing the blond leave.

The cloaked redhead looked at him, "I believe that he would be meditating, waiting for the final match to begin." she answered.

"Speaking of the Namikaze," Mei said from her seat with a hidden smirk, "I find it hard to believe that Konoha has been able to keep him a secret for so long,"

The Kazekage nodded, "I agree, the treaty we have with the Leaf states that we share major information like this," he said, angered that the Leaf was keeping secrets.

Before the Hokage could continue, Kyu spoke up, "Hokage-sama, if I may?"

At his nod, Kyu continued, "With all due respect, I've seen what's written in that treaty and I do believe that you are in no position to point out that the Leaf has ignored it. After all Kazekage-sama, your youngest child is, in fact, the container of the One-tailed Bijuu and not only that but she is unstable and close to losing control of her demon."

The Kazekage seemed to shrink back in his seat at the looks everyone was now giving him.

"One could see this as an attack on the leaf, after all, you didn't warn us and should she snap, she could level much of the village..."

Even though she let the statement hang, even the untrained Daimyo and their families could feel the accusing undertone that just wasn't there.

The Raikage cleared his throat, "Maybe we should save this kind of talk for the negotiations later today?"

The Daimyo of Cloud nodded, "I agree, let's not ruin today with this kind of hostility."

-X-

Cheering priced the air as the massive crowds packed into the seats saw the announcer ninja walk out onto the open field, signaling that the wait was just about over. Civilians and some ninja from all over the elemental nations all shouted out for their favorite fighters despite the fact that they were from another village.

Citizens of Iwa who still held old grudges and Kumo supporters chanted out for Killer Bee to win while Leaf citizens and most of the Mist supporters chanted out for Naruto.

Killer Bee looked very similar to the Raikage, his skin, hair, and body-build easily alerting people that they were family or related in some way. On his right sholder he has a tattoo of the symbol for 'iron' as well as a tattoo of two horns on his left cheek. But unlike his older brother, he had a thin goatee instead of a beard with a small mustache.

Killer Bee wore oval shaped sunglasses over his eyes and a white-coloured forehead protector above them. He also wears a white colored one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure ninja, with a red rope tied around his waist along with the standard Kumogakure hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. Finally, he was armed with seven short swords on his back, the handles wrapped in red cloth while the end was a dull gold.

Both stood opposite each other, Naruto with his emotionless yet icy gaze while Bee looked a little annoyed.

The announcer called for them to start and vanished, leaving the two standing there.

They stared at each other for a minute before the larger man took a deep breath.

-X-

A's eyes widened as he saw this, "Oh Kami please no!"

-X-

"Yo I'm in da midst o'my rhymez, y'all iz bustin in on my time, ... an' now I gotta spit my line, fools, ya fools!"

-X-

The Raikage's face darkened and he slid the Kages hat over his face to hide his shame.

Mei looked over with a large sweat drop on her head, "Isn't he your brother?"

A nodded sadly, "Yes,"

-X-

Naruto's eyes twitched, "That... was... pathetic," he said slowly, "And for that, I'm now going to kick your ass twice as hard."

Bee jumped into a stance, "Da only one who gets to dig me is me, yo. Cuz I float like a butterfly an' sting like a Bee, so, stand back an' stay back, or you'll get whack, ya fool!" he sang making the how village sweat drop.

-X-

Every Kage looked at A who groaned, "Can this get any worse?"

-X-

Naruto's eye twitched harder, "I find your musical talent lacking, listening to you butcher your words and make an idiot of yourself does not amuse me in the slightest... fool,"

A vein popped up on Bee's forehead, "HEY DON'T BE DISSIN MA RHYMES!" he roared in anger.

Naruto ignored him, "I've seen murderers before but never before have I seen someone who could murder music in such a brutal manner."

"You bastard, dissin my rap is like dissin my bro. Only I can do it and that's fo sho," Bee rapped before disappearing in a burst of speed.

For such a big man, Naruto had to admit that Bee was fast, skilled too as those swords he had weren't idle.

Naruto was ducking and weaving for all he had, dodging the two swords that Bee was using as well as any of the other attacks he threw.

Finally, Bee overshot a lunge, giving Naruto the best opportunity to knee him in the midsection and roundhouse kick him away.

"I must admit, for what you lack in musical talent you make up for it in speed and skill." Naruto said while reaching down and taking out a scroll from his pocket, unrolling it quickly and breaking the seal inside.

Bee saw the large burst of smoke and drew his other five blades, holding one in his mouth, one in both of his elbow joints, one in his left armpit, one held in the joint of his neck, one in the joint of his right leg which was raised up, and the final on between the raised thigh and his stomach.

"Seven Swords Dance," he called out from around the handle while pumping his lightning chakra through the blades, making them vibrate at a high frequency. He then started spinning like a buzz saw and attacked the cloud.

A series of loud clangs and flying sparks followed as the cloud was forcibly dissipated to show the still spinning Bee attacking a successfully defending Naruto, who held a large two handed monstrosity that frightened and sickened the crowd.

In his grasp was a large executioners blade almost seven inches thick on the backside and five feet long. It was covered in thick fleshy veins with a large fleshy bulge just above the handle that seemed to move slightly.

Swinging the massive sword, Naruto easily shattered one sword before forcibly stopping the spinning Ninja, making him stop with his face just feet away from the fleshy budge of his blade.

"What the-" Bee started only for Naruto to chuckle darkly.

"Show me your sin, show me your soul!" Naruto hissed out with an insane grin before the budge started twitching harder.

Bee watched in horror as it split open to reveal a large moving eye that wildly looked around before locking onto him and staring into his eyes, making everything freeze and lose color.

He heard the voice of his former best friend Motoi yelling at him, calling him a monster and trying to kill him for holding the demon that murdered his father. He heard the prejudice ramblings of the villagers from his youth followed by the sounds of him and Motoi fighting. He was forced to listen to Motoi explain why he wanted to kill him then to himself as he forgave him and said that he didn't hold it against him.

All those memories from over thirty years ago.

"W-what?" Naruto said in shock as he too saw and heard everything, "A shinobi... with a p-pure heart and good soul?"

He forced Bee back while he was still reeling from the past and hit him as hard as he could, sending the dark-skinned man sailing into the wall and into unconsciousness with the six remaining swords littering the ground.

'Impossible!' The blonde said in his mind, 'Even after all that, he still has a good soul?'

Naruto suddenly was full of an emotion that he had long since forgotten... fear.

Fear of what that man could do.

Naruto wasn't stupid, he was a monster and only one who was truly pure of heart and soul could kill him. Killer Bee, that Kumo shinobi... could he really be the one who could end him and stop his plans?

His eyes narrowed.

Not if he could stop it...

-X-

Yes Naruto's sword is the Soul-edge, which I do not own.

Also, the Soul-edge is a weapon capable of changeing shape so don't complain it I change it later.

_To be continued..._


End file.
